The 125th Hunger Games: And the Blossoms Turned Red
by Ripple237
Summary: "Another warrior falls, and the blossoms turn red." It is the year of the 125th Games, and the Fifth Quarter Quell. The Gamemakers are ready to delight the Capitol with another horrific Games. Except this year is a Quarter Quell, and things are kicked up to an eleven. Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games. SYOT: CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, welcome to my first SYOT. (If you didn't read that in an Effie voice, what's wrong with you?!) My other stories are on hiatus for this one, so yeah. This is my first Syot and probably will be my first FINISHED fic. YAY. Don't hate, but tell me what I can do to improve. So here we go. **

**PRESIDENT MALCOM POV**

The spotlights glare in my eyes. I blink a few times to clear the spots dancing in my vision. I clear my throat, and I'm ready. "Citizens of Panem, it is with great honor I present to you the twist of this, the 125th Games, and the Fifth Quarter Quell." I reach down to the girl holding the box with the twist. I do love that box. I hold out the card and read it. This is going to cause a lot of yelling."To show that the Capitol keeps secrets in order to protect the Districts, the twist will not be revealed until the day of the Games. However, to that the Capitol is merciful, an alliance at the most of three can win, no matter what district." The crowd erupts with shouting and applause. I smile at the cameras. There is going to be a lot of blood this year.

**There you go! Here's the rules and stuff. Make sure to submit, and let the Games begin! **

**Rules:**

**1\. No Mary-Sues or perfect tributes**

**2\. No forms submitted through reviews. NO EXCEPTIONS. **

**3\. You can submit up to 4 tributes, but if you submit 3 or 4, one tribute must be a bloodbath.**

**4\. Not first come, first served. I'll pick the best tributes.**

**5\. NO SPONSOR SYSTEM. Don't kill me. However, if your tribute is up in the polls I might be...generous.**

**6\. If you review, follow, fav, and stuff, your tribute might survive longer.**

**7\. I'm gonna need mutts, so come to me with ideas!**

**8\. Try not to recycle tributes. It's tempting, I know, but make them original for the stories sake. **

**9\. NO RESERVATIONS **

**10\. The district 6 male is mine, sorry. **

**11\. Good Luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **

**Tribute Form:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Back-up District:

Appearance (height, weight, eyes, hair, etc.):

Backstory (basically their life so far and stuff, and be sure to include opinions about the Games.):

Personality:

Friends/Family:

Social Class:

Reaped? How do they react?:

Volunteer? Why?:

Reaping Outfit:

Strengths (don't have a pile, but careers can have more):

Weaknesses (please at least one.):

Romance?:

What do they do during training?:

What they do for private sessions?:

Score? Reaction to score?:

Allies? (Yes or no as I can't guarantee specific tributes):

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Survive bloodbath?:

What do they do at the Bloodbath?:

How they die (this is just preferred and might not be their actual death):

Other:

*Changes might have to be made, so sorry.


	2. Tribute List

**Hello and good day! This chapter will be edited a lot as I will slowly start to add to the list. The number of submissions will be on my profile so check there. Also try not to submit a tribute to spot that has like 3 submissions. You have 4 characters to submit at most, so if you want to try to get into the crowded ones, go ahead. You might make. Oh and the tributes on this list are the ones that WILL be in the story. If your tribute is not on here, don't fret. I just want more submissions before I start really filling up the list. 24/24 spots filled. SYOT CLOSED**

D1 Female: Tatiana "Tati" Rutherford(18)** Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived**

D1 Male: Calder Aalto(16)** Grimbutnotalways**

D2 Female: Vivian "V or Viv" Wreck(18) **Jms2**

D2 Male: Lennon Blair(18) LittleBitNerdy

D3 Female: Melanie(Mel) MacDougall(16) **dothegeekdance**

D3 Male: Travis Jelenic(15) **FlawlessCatastrophe**

D4 Female: Marnie Cryson(14**) ElliiLousie A/N: There were a lot of submissions for this spot, and I'm sorry but I could only choose one**.

D4 Male:Blake Reese(18) **thepencilunleashed**

D5 Female: Miki Bourne(15) **xQueen-Of-Applesx**

D5 Male: Traver Opsett(17) **TheSlientBlackbird **

D6 Female: Odessa Caelum(15) **xxbookwormmockingjayxx**

D6 Male: Thomas Engine(15) **Ripple_237 A/N: yes I just did that.**

D7 Female: Callandra 'Callie' Blu (17) **LittleBitNerdy**

D7 Male: Denver Collins(18) **Jms2**

D8 Female: Karolina Williams(14) **dothegeekdance**

D8 Male: Lorn Tabernak(14) **TheSilentBlackbird**

D9 Female: Lucille Donovan(13) **thepencilunleashed**

D9 Male: Wentworth Bell(13) **Jms2**

D10 Female: Rina Scott(17) **Zayngel22**

D10 Male: Angus Hall(14) **Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived**

D11 Female: Achyles Thornheart(16) **AztecPrincess15**

D11 Male: Jase Alernass(14) **TheSilentBlackbird **

D12 Female: Alihandra 'Mouse' Vex(13) **LittleBitNerdy**

D12 Male: Matt Stark(12) **Ripple_237**

**Here's a little blurb for PLOT STUFF.**

**Location: District 10- Outlands**

**Time: 1500 Hours**

Dirt was blowing like snowflakes across the rugged ground. The sun shone on the edge of a cliff in the Outlands of District 10. "Sir, should we keep watching, or recall?" I sighed. "Recall, there's no point sticking around for the enemy to come and destroy us." "Sir, then where do we go?" "On." I answered. And I stepped forward, and fell off the cliff.

**Really short but...**

**Who were those people?**

**What were they watching?**

**Why were they in District 10?**

**What is the Outlands?**

**Why did the person jump?**

**WHY?**

**I promise, all these questions will be answered. In time. *cackles***

**Oh and make sure to submit more than one tribute. You get a better chance at winning, and I get more tributes. It works out for everyone.**


	3. District 1 Reapings

**Hey guys, here's the real first chapter. YAY. Enjoy this careers, who are...different. All the careers this year are pretty different, which is AMAZING. Anyway here we go. **

**Tatiana "Tati" Rutherford POV **

I jolt awake from my slumber to my absolute favorite day, giddy with excitement. I roll out of bed and jump around my room. Today will be the day I can live my dream, to show up the volunteers and be the hero and star of the Games! I might even get my own doll! Just the thought makes me jump and glide into my favorite jeans, ripped of course. I hop right into my combat boots, and throw on my brother's old jacket, gray and worn, over my tank top. But that's just how I like it, and I want to make an impression. I pull my blonde hair into a pony tail and rush down the stairs.

"Oh wait!" I yell, running back up-stairs. I move all the dolls of the victors from the day I was born down one.

"That spot is mine!" I set up the next glass case. I'll see myself in there very soon.

I rush down the stairs once again to find my mother cooking breakfast for me.

"Hi Mom!" I shout.

"Good Morning sweetheart!" Mom says, with that masked face. She always been like that ever since the divorce. She takes it off sometimes, but it is often there. I really could care less.

"Where's Sterling?" I inquire.

"Your brother is down at the jewelry store with Vanessa. He's working there almost full time, and once Vanessa is finally the age to be married, they can take over the store, and let me go peacefully into retirement." Mom replies.

"Alright I'm going to do down and see them."

"Alright, but take your food with you." Mom insists.

"Oh and sweetheart?"

"What?"

"You're not going to see Julius are you?"

"Of course not." I scoff.

I snatch up the plate of waffles and race down the street. I'm surprised she didn't stop me from wearing this outfit. I guess she just knows she can't stop me. No one can stop me. I've spent my entire life prepping for the Games, and it was easy to sacrifice school for training. I will win this Quarter Quell, in my last year of eligibility. I don't care what others think, I don't care if they think I'm a sociopath. I giggle. Sure I might be a LITTLE sociopathic, but that doesn't matter. These Games will be mine.

**Calder Aalto POV **

Sunrise. It is truly beautiful. It, like the sunset, is a pure form of art. It is a picture painted by the gods on earthy sky. I move my brush, using swift strokes to catch and capture the godly art, before it vanishes once again. Besides, I will be volunteering, and I will not see this art again for a while. When I return, I will make the most beautiful, perfect, pristine art. Then my art, my family, and I will be recognized.

The sun shines on me as I continue to paint. I have pale white skin which is not preferable to all in 1. However, my skin is bright, like my blonde hair, and green eyes. And brightness is a beautiful art, like the sun. I breathe in the scent of the morning. Everything, even the smells are a form of art. The Games will be one of my many masterpieces to come. I finish the painting with a few last glorious brushes. After I cleanse every singular bristle of the brush, I put it with my materials. I leave the sunrise painting on the porch as a promise. A promise that I will return to make more masterpieces.

I make my way off the balcony, quickly change into a black suit, to bring out my hair and eyes. I leave my room, and maneuver myself down the stairs. Both of my parents are at the table waiting for me. I'm very perplexed and have mixed-emotions about my parents. My father is quite oblivious to my art, or perhaps he just chooses to ignore my art, and me for that matter. To me, that's worse than being hated. To be ignored. That is what my family is. Ignored. Forgotten. We might have riches, but that is not enough. My father may be content with his riches, but my mother and I need more. We seek recognition, fame, and appreciation for our art. She is always there for me, and she knows my art is special. I have no doubt that my mother loves me, and I understand why she wants more, to have our family be her art, but I can't help but feel like both my parents are using me to achieve their goals. It greatly upsets me. I wish I could solve this enigma, but it will have to wait until I've completed my Hunger Games masterpiece.

"Good morning son!" says Mother cheerfully. Father just sips his coffee.

"Good morning Mother." I say in reply. I eat my breakfast, and my mother and I have quite a long talk about art. Father continues to sip his coffee awkwardly.

"I'm going to go do some last minute training with Athena" I say abruptly.

"Of course dear, and remember-"

"Art is sacred and is the very being of this world." I finish for her. This message has been beaten into my head, and it is now as much a part of me as my heart is. Art for me, is the equivalent of the heart. My body cannot function without either.

Inside the main Training building, I meet once again go to meet with Athena. Athena is not only art in her mental and physical states, but just the way she fights, moves, speaks, and acts are pure art. Athena was always very strict, and I liked that. The first time I saw her, I was immediately drawn to her. She moved with such grace, such controlled power. She moved with unimaginable speed, agility, and balance. She never got a scratch. Not one. It took some convincing, but I got my parents to let me be her student. I learned how to move with grace, and to move in and out of an enemy's reach. I then added my own weapons and techniques to the moves, creating my own art, a unique fighting style all my own. She often disagrees with my art, thinking that more than one weapon is foolish, or how I move my sword in one fluid motion instead of short, precise jabs. This is my art, not hers. However she always ends up loving my art in the end. I am often misunderstood by others in Training, but that is because they do not know true art.

However when I get there, Athena is not there. Puzzled, I decide to head down to the Square early so I don't have to deal with the crowd.

* * *

The girl seems a little weird. I can't believe I'll be stuck with her. Although maybe she appreciates art. As I shake hands with her, I see in a glint in her eye. I will definitely have to be wary of her.

**Tatiana "Tati" Rutherford POV **

The sun shines bright in my green eyes as I stand in the 18 year-olds section. I'm so giddy with excitement. I wait and wait and wait. When is the stupid escort going to pick the tribute!

"And now the moment we have all been waiting for." The pink male escort reaches into the girls bowl.

"The female tribute is…"

"I vol-" says a girl.

"-unteer as tribute!" I finish for her.

"Well young lady, come on up!" says Pink Man.

I laugh and race up to the stage, and flip myself onto the stage without using the stairs.

"Well, you're certainly…enthusiastic." Pink Man says with a fake smile.

"That's right! District 1, I will be your new Victor!" I shout. This is the best day of my life.

"You bitch!" screams the would-be volunteer.

"Sorry hun, looks like you won't be getting a doll version of yourself." I shout in reply to her.

* * *

"It's alright Mom, I'll be back before you know it!" I say squeezing her hand.

"Just… be careful." Mom says through tears. She then leaves the room. I don't know what she is so sad about. She should know I'll be coming back.

Next Sterling and Vanessa come in we exchange good luck.

"I'll make sure to get your baby a doll of me once I'm back!" I say. "Everyone will want one!"

"Sure thing." Vanessa says, and backs out of the room. Don't know what's up with her. Sterling leaves. Well, time for my conquest of the Games to begin. The door suddenly opens.

"Whoever it is make it quick!"

"Don't you want to see your own Father before you go?" a voice from the door says.

My face turns into a monster.

"I don't have a Father." I say in low tones.

"Tati…"

"DON"T CALL ME THAT YOU BASTARD!" I yell. The peacekeepers suddenly enter and take him away, but he says one more thing.

"Don't lose yourself to the Games more than you already have."

**Calder Aalto POV **

On the short way to the rooms where we will say our goodbyes, I can't help but notice the art of the building. Some paintings, landscapes, sculptures, and just the architecture in general. Mother comes to see me first.

"Calder," she says. "I know that you will return home to me, so that you may continue your art."

"Of course I will Mother." After our last time together until I return has passed. My friends enter the room. Amy runs in first, and Falon walks in after her.

"Why didn't you cam and see us before the Reapings!" Amy screams. Falon doesn't say anything. He never does. Maybe it is because he is still remembering his punishment form the Capitol. I'm alright with him not talking though. At least he takes interest in my art.

"Sorry Amy, but I was already close, and besides, I knew you would come to say goodbye."

"We have three minutes!" Amy yells. "Three!"

"Yes Amy that should be more than enough time to say goodbye, as I'll be back before you know it."

"ARG." Amy is the type of person that is always getting into fights. She loves to insult people. While it is hilarious, it gets her into trouble. Not that she can't handle herself.

"Well, make it back safe them." She says, her voice softening. Falon nods his head in agreement.

"I promise I will return to make more beautiful art." I say

"Be sure that you do." They are then taken away. The door opens again. It is Athena.

"Athena!" I say standing up.

"Well, did you I would let you leave without drilling you! I know you love your own style, but make sure to use what I've taught you too." She pulls a sword out and demonstrates some moves. I want to paint her, right here, right now. It does seem amazing to me how she got the sword in.

Sheathing the word, she says, "Just finish this Games, and come back a hero."

"Oh I don't want to be a hero, just an artist."

Athena leaves after a bit, making me empty, lifeless, without color. My dad doesn't come, which isn't such a surprise. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I come home. Then he'll have to accept me. And then I will reject him, knowing he only cares for himself. I smile. As I leave the Justice Building, I paint the first stroke of a new masterpiece that be will adored.

**Thanks to grimbutnotalways for Calder and Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived for Tati. Next up: District 2! **

**Who did you like better? **

**Your thoughts on them? **

**Predictions? **

**P.S did you guys see the official map of districts?! THEY FINALLY ****RELEASED IT. I saw it on instagram. Check it out! **


	4. District 2 Reapings

**Hey guys, it's the D2 Reapings. YAY. I'm really sorry this took so long. I had concerts and was busy. The times I wasn't busy I really don't have an excuse for other than I lived on Netflix. As soon as schools out(PRAISE JESUS) chapters will come much faster. **

**Vivian "V" Wreck POV **

My legs dangle off the tree branch, and hang over the space between the canopy and the ground. The wind glides through the leaves, making them shake and rustle in the breeze. The feeling of the wind blowing through my brown hair just is so incredible. I blow the smoke, watching it be carried off by the wind. I quit smoking marijuana, but I still go back sometimes, and I think the day of the Reaping is as good as any to bring it back.

Nature is my escape from District 2. District 2 is full of Peacekeepers, who exercise the opposite of peace, and they are annoying as hell. And then of course there's my parents. I think mean well, but still. I didn't want to train when all the other kids my age were. My parents decided that punishment would convince me to train. They were wrong.

That day, I began my mini-rebellion against my parents. They are just too serious, like everyone else in 2. I started to smoke at age 11, and I often left home to explore nature. I discovered the beauty of freedom, and how wonderful it is. I then realized that if I won the Games, I could finally be free of all this. I started training hard right away.

Eventually, I stopped rebelling against my parents. That was 3 years ago. They are still too serious about everything, but I now know they do mean well. I still want to be free of them though. Of course, that doesn't mean I have to do everything they say.

"How's that weed tasting V?" calls a voice from below.

"Pretty good, it is the reaping after all." I yell down, rolling my eyes. "You know Verity, you can be really bitchy sometimes."

"Wow, thanks friend." Verity says as she scales the tree. I've known her for a long time, and she's definitely my best friend in a world of shitty people.

"Is Roulph coming?" I say as Verity reaches my branch.

"Probably."

"What do you mean probably?"

"Hey don't look at me! I'm not responsible for his every move. But like I said, probably."

"Wow Verity, you really are very informative."

"Uh excuse me!" says another voice from below.

"There he is." I say, sighing.

"Told you, it was a probably." Verity grins.

"You know, this blonde haired babe isn't climbing a damn tree, so you better get your asses down here." Roulph yells.

"Ok, ok." I mumble, and climb down the tree like a spider.

"Dang girl, you a tarantula or something." Roulph says laughing.

"Very funny, now do shut up." I reply.

"I would listen to V, she's in a weed mood, if you catch my drift." Verity says laughing, who has just reached the bottom. I aim a kick at her, but she dodges it easily. We are training partners after all.

"You are volunteering right?" asks Roulph with worried eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm doing it to be free.

"Right, well let's hope you don't get a big head with freedom." Verity says tossing her brown hair. I tackle her, and we are both laughing on the ground.

"Ok, that's enough!" Roulph says between fits of laughter. "Besides, the Reapings are in a few hours."

"That's right." I say, pushing Verity off me. "Let's go get freedom."

**Lennon Blair POV **

The heads hit the floor with a thud. I rise from my kneeling position slowly, surveying the surrounding area. The 16 turquoise dummies surrounding me in a circle are now without heads. I look down as a head rolls next to my foot. I bring the tip of one of my twin Gladius blades down through its "skull" for good measure.

"You've certainly got that down." says TJ, grinning. TJ may be a year younger than me, but that doesn't stop him and me from being great friends.

"Well I've been practicing a lot on that move." I answer.

"Make sure you show it during the Private Sessions, you will get a very high score for that." Says TJ seriously.

"Don't worry, I won't forget it." I smirk.

"Well come on then, the Reapings are in an hour! Are you excited?" TJ says beckoning.

"To see my parents and Marlee again? Yeah. I'll win this thing and save Marlee." I say, my green eyes flashing. "I'd like to head back to the apartment for a second though."

"Alright." TJ sighs. "I'll see you there then."

"See yah." I call after him as I exit the gym.

I jog to the complex where my younger brother, Damon, and I have a 2 bedroom apartment. It's not much, but it's enough. I have to have 2 jobs and he has to work part-time to keep us going. Our parents left to the Capitol with Marlee, our 15 year-old sister. She has cerebral palsy. She couldn't really do anything by herself. Now she's in the Capitol, getting special treatment when her condition got bad. She was supposed to die at age 5, but she survived and 10 years later, she's not expected to live for another week. I just hope I'll get to see her one more time. That's really why I volunteered. To see Marlee. Ad maybe if I can win the Games fast, I can save her with the riches I get. That still might not save her but I have to try everything I can.

I clamber into the apartment, to find Damon already gone. He must have already gone down for the Reaping. I change into black slacks and a white T-shirt, showing my muscle. I spike up my black hair. I actually was big and fat as a boy. I was constantly bullied at school. I'm still very large of course, 6'8 and 250lbs too be exact, but I was bullied for being tall, and fat. Marlee was bullied too. I finally did something about it and trained my heart out. Now, I'm to win the Games.

* * *

"The female tribute is…"

"I volunteer as tribute!" shouts a voice from the 18 year-old girl's section. A pretty girl with beautiful caramel eyes and brown hair rises to the stage. She's very thin, but muscular. She wears a pitch black pencil dress. Definably a girl looking into. She has a fire in her eyes. She will be a contender for crown for sure. Yes, Vivian Wreck (as she just said her name) is be a beautiful, but deadly girl. I'm so entranced by her I almost miss my chance.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout racing up the stairs and plowing by the frail 13 year-old. I don't wait for the escort to speak. "My name is Lennon Blair, and I will win this games!" Vivian is looking at me with a look of distain and when we shake hands, she crushes my hand. I never thought someone could be that strong, a girl especially. I wink at her, and she flips me flat on the stage.

"I'm not your whore." She says simply, and walks back into the doors to the Justice Building. When I'm back on my feet I am quickly escorted to a nice room, where TJ comes and gives me some encouragement. He also thinks it's hilarious that Vivian judo-flipped me. Damon comes in next.

"Hey, tell Marlee that I love her, and that we will see her again." he says through tears.

"I will." I promise him. The Peacekeepers take him away all too soon, and now I'm on my way to see Marlee. One last time.

**Vivian "V" Wreck POV **

I drew too much attention to myself. That wasn't the plan. I guess I just got carried away.

My parents come in. They say their proud, that I will win the Games because of pushing me to breaking point. They do love me, but still. My brother, Zacairah, used to look down on me for rebelling, but now our relashinship is mending.

"Hey, I know you can win, just watch your back and be careful." He says, worry in his eyes.

"I will, don't you worry. " I answer.

"By the way, I'm proud of the strength you showed against that boy onstage." my father says.

"Yes, but be cautious." Mom adds. We exchange our goodbyes, and they are gone. Here comes the calvery.

The door blasts open and Verity and Roulph run at me.

"That was so wicked, V!" laughs Verity hugging me.

"He did creepily wink." I laugh.

"That bastard better not do anything to you." Roulph says, clenching his fists. I put my hands on my hips.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much." I say sarcastically.

"Well just be safe." As he leans into my face, I move my face aside and hug him.

"Ooooh you just got friend-zoned!" Verity exclaims clutching her stomach.

"Shut up." I say, pushing her and laughing.

"Ok but you make sure to win this thing V." Verity suddenly becomes solem.

"Don't worry I will." My friends are taken away. I can't help but feel that I'll never see them or my family again. But I have to win. For freedom. I must win. I will win.

**Thanks to LittleBitNerdy for Lennon and Jms2 for V! Next up: District 3! **

**Did you like the chapter? **

**Who did you like better?**

**Your thoughts on them? **

**Predictions? **

**P.S also recommendations for Netflix would be nice XD. **


	5. Authors note, and a little something

**Hello people. Just so you know, I'm not giving up on this story. Not ever. In fact I'll be spitting out reapings in the next couple of weeks. I hate reapings. Also my life has gone completely to shit. Thanks universe. so district 3 reapings will be up in a day or two. In order for this to not break the fanfiction rules and so I don't have crazy rule followers on my ass, heres a random blurb that has absolutely nothing to do with anything. God I'm a mess. **

* * *

Dawn Sky, Victor of the 124th Hunger Games POV

Blood sizzles on the dry, grainy sand. I brush the small specs off myself as I rise to a kneeling position in front of the District 6 girl. They haven't had a victor in a while, and she was so close. Tears suddenly poor out of my eyes and on to her stone cold face. I killed this little girl. I killed her, and she was two people away from winning and going to see her family. I robbed her. This game we play robs everything. The moment you ascend the stage, your life is over. Because winning the games is not living. Its surviving.

A long shadow suddenly bathes me in cool air. I look up and am blinded to the face as the sun shines in my eyes. Then I see him. The boy from 4. He walks around me, displacing sand. He grabs my red hair and pulls it back, jerking my head back and exposing my neck. He leans in close to my ear.

"The odds weren't in your favor." I snap into action as he says those words. I jump out of my kneeling position and kick him sharply in the chest. He coughs, clutching himself. I move in, and take the knife he dropped from his hand and drive it into his exposed neck. Crimson blood squirts out in beads at first, and then in long tongues. His head falls just below the feet of the District 6 girl.

I killed another person. I look at my hands, which are covered in sticky blood. I fall on my face, and sand sticks to the blood on my skin and clothes. It scratches and rubs against my skin. I zone out and seemingly perpetual ringing begins. I won, but I have lost everything.

* * *

**yes not the stereotypical district 1 girl, but I wanted a different angle. And this might actually be important. huh. also **

**MOCKINGJAY PART 2 TRAILER ARTHLERTHLKRQEGNIWNGTIREJGIORWENGOF finiiiiiiiiiiickkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk annnnnnnieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee fffffffffffffellllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	6. District 3 Reapings

**Hello people. This would have been uploaded a few days ago but ya know. Life. Anyway let's take a break from the careers for a sec. I give you District 3. **

**Melanie(Mel) MacDougal POV **

My skin slides against the smooth silky sheets as I wake. I get up slowly, not wanting to rush. This is the Reaping after all. I open my wide and yawn. I tip toe quietly across the imported carpet from District 1 and grab a black skirt and a top covered in flowers. The rest of my family is still sleeping.

I head to the bathroom to change. I put my dirty blonde hair in a ponytail since it is always frizzy. I look at myself in the mirror. It needs one last touch. I head out the door and put on a pink sweater that matches the flowers on my top. Then I pick up a necklace of a flower. I unclip the latch and open the flower. My friends, Maya and Sam, smile up at me. That photo was taken after the first day of school this year. We were smiling and arm in arm. I sigh. I wish I could relive that day again. I close the locket and hang it around my neck.

I head down the stairs to make myself breakfast. I set to work on a bagel and some boiled eggs. Everything tastes delicious. My family is one of the richest in the District. My mother is the best doctor in the district. We make a lot of money from that but even more so from my father. He is the owner of the largest factory in the District. My older sister, Jenna, and her husband work as managers there in his business. My dad's mother is a victor so that started him out and he just kept getting richer. The Capitol loves his factory since its good quality and is owned by a Victor's son.

My father and I aren't close anymore. He brought me to his factory one day on "Bring your kid to work day." The father who I had loved for so many years was not who I thought he was. He told me he would be right back, and left me in his office. I was curious so I followed him. I saw him whip workers who weren't going fast enough. He saw me and quickly gave me a really cool watch that they were working on. I threw it away as soon as I got the chance. Afterward I made sure to avoid him which wasn't hard since he was always at his factory.

I had also experienced poverty for the first time in my life that day. I took it up with my mom. She said she also didn't like how we were rich and everyone else lived on the streets. She sees that stuff all the time since she's a doctor. She also knows what Dad is capable of, but doesn't have the strength to ask for a divorce. She also agrees with me about the Games. My family loves the Games since my grandmother won. I adopted my mom's mindset about them, and how they are cruel and very unjust.

"Morning Mel." says my mom entering. I hate being called Melanie, so I go by Mel.

"Good morning Mom." I say through a mouthful of bagel. She laughs and sits down at the kitchen table next to me. I finish chewing and swallow.

"Dad's at work?" I question.

"That's where he always is."

"And Jenna?"

"Same place."

"Oh."

"Don't worry sweetheart, Jenna will be at the Reapings and she'll see you after anyway." My mom replies. Since we already had one victor in the family, and since I don't have tesserae, we've decided there's no point worrying because it won't happen. But it might to my friends. Mom sees the worry in my eyes, like she does every year.

"Go see your friends, sweetie, we'll see you after." She says.

"Thanks Mom!" I hug her and run out. Sam is already waiting for me. His father is the main shareholder in Dad's company. We were forced to hang out, but we became actual friends and discovered our mutual hate for our father's businesses.

"Ready to go see Maya?" he asks right away.

"Let's go." I say, Maya lives in a poor part of town unlike Sam and I. Her father works at my father's factory so naturally he didn't want me hanging out with her. That didn't stop us. The contrast from the rich neighborhood to the poor is jaw dropping. We pass from clean streets and Peacekeepers into dark and trashy streets. The only reason we aren't attacked is because my mother helps them a lot and Maya is very outgoing and everyone loves her.

"What's up?" says a voice to our left. Sam and I jump. Maya cackles out of the alley we were passing.

"Yeah I got you!" she laughs gleefully. "I scared the rich snot out of you."

"Shut up!" Sam yells but we are all laughing.

We mess around for another hour.

"Guys we should head to the square for the Reaping." I say checking the time.

"Ugh, you are so single-minded Mel." Maya says groaning.

"Come on, we still have time for a little fun, right MELANIE." Sam says laughing. Maya gives him a warning look too late. My fist sinks into his face. Maya's laughing her head off. After we clean Sam up we all head to the 16 year-old section. Sam leaves us and the Reapings begin all too soon. I squeeze Maya's hand reassuringly as the time comes. The pale hand of our escort reaches into the girls bowl. I almost feel bad for Estelle. She looks so depressed on the stage. District 3 hasn't had a victor in a while.

"The female tribute is Melanie MacDougal." I breathe a sigh of relief. My name's not Melanie. Realization hits as the crowd suddenly murmurs. My name was in there 5 times! It's not possible! I walk with my eyes straight ahead not looking at anyone. I look out over the crowd and realize something. This is my chance to prove that wealth isn't everything. Some people have smug looks on their faces. I will prove that wealth will not define me. I try to push fear down, but it still comes. Wealth will not define me. Wealth will not define me. Wealth will NOT define me!

**Travis Jelenic POV **

I trace my hands across the scar in the middle of my forehead, and down past my eye and to my right temple. It's a habit. Every morning when I wake up I trace it. I shouldn't since it's just a reminder of the pain of the past.

I look into the mirror again. I've always been fascinated by the contrast of my brown hazel eye and grey eye. I don't see it as grey though. I see it as sterling silver, something more beautiful than a dull grey. It happened when I was 3 so I don't really remember it and it's something I've had to live with. It is part of me.

I was at the factory with my parents since they didn't want to leave me alone at the age of 3. I was told that they were working by a window when it shattered and glass flew everywhere. It killed my parents. I've always found that story a little hard to believe but it's all I have. I was looking for them and chasing my toy truck. I my dad's shoes on the floor, I didn't realize he was really hurt, and was running when the world flipped and my eye screamed in pain. Yep, I slipped on water and lost an eye to a shard of glass. Then I saw the blood. On my hands, the floor, my clothes, my parents, and everywhere. Red is color that stands out the most for me ever since then. The bright yellow truck splashed with blood didn't help either.

Most of what happened I pieced together later but I remembered initially finding my parents, red, and lots of pain. My sister was at school and wasn't hurt. I don't know if she counts herself lucky or wishes she had been there. Nevertheless she's here and married. Alayna married a guy named Derrick and he's a great guy. She became a full time engineer and we finally got back not track. We are not great, but we do average. I think Alayna got a huge raise at the factory where Mom and Dad died as consolation or something. Like they want to cover it up or something.

Alayna is at work, being the head engineer, she's always busy. I throw on some old beat up sneakers and blue plaid shirt and cargo pants. I eat breakfast with Tara in the morning and the Reaping is no exception. I leave our house and make my way down to Tara's. I raise my fist the door but it opens before I even touch it.

Tara jumps out with her signature blueberry muffins. If heaven exists, those are it.

"What's up?" she asks.

"The sky."

"Wow you really are a genius!"

"It's what I do." I say sarcastically. Tara and I have been friends since we were 11. I'll have to admit though, I may have the tiniest of feelings for her. Who knows what will happen when we are older. We eat our muffins and wonder whether we could live without each other.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have the granddaughter of a Victor in our mist!" the escort cries. The girl who was reaped was one of the richest in the district and had her name in like 5 times! If she was reaped, anyone can be. I'm still mulling this over when I hear the name.

"Travis Jelenic." Of course it's me. Of course it fucking is. I hear murmurs in the crowd. They all know the tale. Oh my god I was reaped. Oh god. Thoughts in my head fly every which way, but I still manage to exit the 15 year-old section, climb to the stage and shake hands with the rich girl. I think her eyes are wide with shock. Hasn't she seen me before? Or at least heard the story?

I'm pulled into a room and Derrick and Alayna rush in and hug me.

"I hate this cruel world!" she screams. "Why must life take everything from me!?" She collapses in sobs, and I stroke her hair.

"You have to win, for us." Derrick says clamping a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll try."

Tara's next. We don't need any words. Our eyes say it for us. We stand there in our embrace, and suddenly she leans into my ear, but I say it first.

"I love you." And just like that we kiss. The Peacekeepers take her away. She doesn't cry, but her eyes speak a thousand things to me. As mine do to her. I don't need a token. Just her.

**Melanie(Mel) MacDougal POV**

I'm sobbing. That boy. The one with the grey eye and dark hair. His parents were killed in my father's factory. He probably doesn't even know what actually happened. Just another reason to hate my father.

Mom, Dad, Jenna, and Jonah enter the room. My sister is to me first.

"Mel, I'm so sorry! For this and any pain I might have caused you!" She says between tears. Jonah gives me a hug. Then Mom comes over.

"Oh my sweet girl." She says hugging me. "I love you and always will sweetheart. Even if you don't come home, we will always be with you."

"This is my chance to show that wealth isn't everything. I'm scared, but I might be able to do this."

"Wealth isn't everything?" my father says suddenly. "You will get out because of wealth. We will sponsor you." He tries to hug me and I push him back.

"You dare!" he says suddenly scowling.

"Yes I dare! I will win without sponsors. Wealth is not everything. You may have promoted my district partner's sister, but that will never make up for the loss that you-"

"SHUT UP!" my father screams.

"William no!" My mother leaps in front of me. Peacekeepers come in. Their time is up.

"Mel, promise you won't throw away sponsor gifts. They will mean life and death." Mom says looking back."

"But-"

"Promise." She says. And my family is gone.

Sam and Maya come in. We hold each other together. Sam promises to sponsor. I open my flower locket. We look at the picture of us smiling and know that that will never happen again, even if I win. My friends are gone all too soon. And my quest begins.

**Thanks to FlawlessCatastrophe for Travis and dothegeekdance for Mel! Next up: District 4! **

**Did you like the chapter?**

**Who did you like better?**

**Your thoughts on them?**

**Predictions? **

**P.S. FEELZ**


	7. District 4 Reapings

**I hate reapings. This would have been up yesterday but I went to Philadelphia for the day. I blew my money at hot topic. Oops. Also I think the reaping are becoming pretty long. So I have to ask. Do you guys want chapters that will come out more often, but less details, or lots of details and longer chapters, but less frequent updates? Mind you this only applies to the reapings. Once the reapings are over, the chapters will come faster and have details. Because reaping suck.**

**Blake Reese POV **

The smooth sand shifts under my feet as I walk across the shore of beach, waves lapping up on the shore like someone breathing in and out.

My two favorite things in the world are to the right and left of me. To my left the ocean. And to my right, Elaine. The moment we saw each other 2 years ago, we knew we were supposed to be together. I used to just be a carefree sort of person. She changed all that.

I rest my hand her very round stomach. We found out about the pregnancy 5 months ago. In that time Elaine has tried to do a lot of things that, well, would not be good for the baby. She's always had an adventurous spirit. The trick was trying to tame it. She can never stay in one place for too long, which is why we are on the beach now. It's crazy to think I'll be a father and a husband in 2 months. The wedding will be before we have the baby, and I'm so excited.

Of course, I still have one more Reaping to go. I'm not volunteering obviously. I quit training when I met Elaine, so I could make sure the center of my life was her and the baby, and not the Games. I've really started to hate the games since I met Elaine. They seem to tear lives apart. It's wrong. This nation or whatever it is corrupted to the core. I wish things would change, but there hasn't been talk of rebellion for a while. After the 2nd rebellion failed 50 years ago, the districts have fallen back in line. Especially since the infamous 76th Games. That is by far the most re-played, as if to remind us what they can do to us. I just want a good life for Elaine and our baby.

"I just love it here." Elaine says.

"Me too. It's like being at a place where a whole other world meets ours. I mean just look at the vastness expanse of the sea. Who knows what is out there."

"Maybe one day, we can explore it."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea. They could catch us."

"Let them try. I'm amazed no one has tried before."

"Maybe they have."

Elaine looks at me. "Please Blake, I just HAVE to know what's out there. And it's a life away from all this."

"Maybe, but we will have to plan it very carefully." I say. She puts her arms around me and we kiss, the sea breathing behind us. I wish I could stay here forever. But our last Reaping calls.

* * *

I look across at Elaine as the escort draws from the female bowl. Her eyes say not to worry. The escort reads the name. It's not Elaine. It's some really short girl with blonde hair that touches the middle of her back. She walks up very confident like. She seems sweet and she is only 14, but there is something off about her. Her pastel pink dress just adds to the innocence. I'm still pondering her appearance, when the escort reads the name.

"Blake Reese." No it can't be. 2 months, and one reaping away from a life. An actual life. I walk up after a few moments and clench my jaw. I can't let Elaine worry. I have to be brave for her. The girl and I shake hands. No volunteers from District 4 this year. I guess the volunteers from training got scared off. Or there was no one good enough. Judging by some scars on the girl's arms, she has been training hard. Just another reason to watch out for her.

* * *

I say goodbye to my parents, who give me some last minute advice. Then Elaine comes in.

"It's not fair!" She says curled against me.

"It's ok, I'll try to win. I may be rusty, but that's nothing the training center won't fix."

"We were going to leave too. We were going to go far, far away. I hate this world we live in."

"You have to look after the baby, if I don't make it back." I say seriously.

"But you will!"

"There's a chance but not a big one. Just make sure our son knows what happened to his father."

"I promise I will."

"Good, I'll keep the ring as my token, if you don't mind." I say pulling out the wedding rings. I take one and place it in her palm.

"I love you Elaine. More than life."

"I love you too." And she's gone. Just like that. These Games destroyed my entire life. I was so painfully close. I take a moment to cry before the cameras come. This is a cruel world we live in.

**Marnie Cryson POV **

I slam my knife directly between the dummies eyes. I smile perfect as usual. A spear flies directly above my knife, barley touching it. Coralie stands behind me with a smile.

"Hey I had to get some time in too." She says.

"Whatever, now it doesn't look perfect." I reply. I practice my knife trick where I throw three knives at the same time. One into head, and the other two in the eyes. I notice another girl out of the corner of my eye trying a similar trick. She throws 4 knives, one perfectly between the eyes, one directly in each eye, and the fourth into the neck.

"No way." I mumble. I start to stalk over to her.

"Uh oh." Coralie mumbles pretends to polish a spear. I grab the girl by her hair and slam her against the dummy.

"You think you're better than me bitch!" I spit in her face.

"Uh-uh-h n-no." She mumbles.

"Trying to deny it eh? You're just a little stuck up bitch who thinks she's better than everyone. What a little slut you are!" The girl starts to cry. That just gives me more fuel.

"Ok We will see who is better! You stand there, and I'll throw my knives, and if I'm better than you I won't miss. See the rules are easy. Now you stay very still girlie, or the knife goes through your skull." I throw knives one by one around her. She is crying the whole time. Now that we have proved I'm better, get on with your skank life. The girl runs off crying. That will teach her.

I stick around and train a bit longer with Coralie. Then I change into my reaping outfit. After I put the pink dress on, I put my hair up with a small clip. Then I hang a sliver locket around my neck. I look at all my scars. I have smaller ones on my arms that aren't that noticeable, but I have 3 vertical cuts on my left bicep from a training accident a year ago. I don't want to cover them up though. I thought about it, but I decided against it.

I head down to the Square for the reapings. In no time the first name is called. It's mine. A smile crosses my face for a brief second, then I wipe it and walk up. I was going to volunteer at 17 but this will do. This will do. A boy is reaped and there are no volunteers. I wonder what happened to the 18 year olds who were supposed to volunteer. He has blonde hair that brushes his shoulders and he's very tall. I haven't seen him at Training which would mean he quit. An easy threat to eliminate. The question is will he join the alliance though.

The time for goodbyes is now. Coralie says goodbye first. She wishes me luck.

"Yeah like I need it." I reply. I've been training at the best school since I was ten. My father pays for it with the money from his small fishing business. My family is next. My father hugs me.

"I know you will do great! Make sure you win." He says enthusiastically.

"Was there ever any doubt?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Just be careful." My mother says with worry.

"Mom I'll be fine. It's just a game." She still looks worried. She worries too much.

Marina and Zale, the older twin come up to me.

"Make you sure you bring us some goods back." Zale says laughing.

"Oh my god, I will ok!" I say. Marina comes up to me.

"Good luck Marnie." She says looking away.

"Whatever I'll bring glory to this family as you don't even try in training!"

"What did you just say!?" Marina says angrily.

"Girls, let's not end like this. Marnie, I'm sure you will do great!" Dad says. And they leave. I'll see them again. I get up and wait for Peacekeepers to come. The door opens. I have one more visitor. The girl from training walks in. I recognize her now. She's the daughter of some weird lady in the run down part of District 4.

"What do you want?" I scowl. She says nothing. She places a knife on the ground in front of me. Then she leaves. I go to pick the knife up. There is a message tied to it. I take the message off. It reads:

_You enter the game you think you have beat, _

_Only to find that that is not a treat, _

_You will fall because of your own doing,_

_And it will be your mind's final undoing. _

What the hell is this?! A threat? We will see, I'll come home as a victor, and then we will see. It's just a game after all. Just a game.

**Sorry for the poem thing. I've always been bad at poetry. **

**Thanks to ElliiLouise for Marnie and thepencilunleashed for Blake! Next up: District 5! **

**Did you like the chapter? **

**Who did you like better?**

**Your thoughts on them? **

**Predictions?**

**Also Happy Murica Day! *Fireworks explode* although I didn't make it in time to upload on the fourth of July, as its 30 minutes past minute. I should sleep now. MURICA **


	8. District 5 Reapings

**Yes another chapter already. There weren't a lot of reviews for the last chapter :(. I really like hearing from you guys. Thank you to those that did review. Anyway, let's jump right in. **

**Miki Bourne POV **

One after the other. Higher and higher. Rung after rung. I repeat the words in my head out of habit even though climbing doesn't require me to think anymore. I step off the last rung. Wind suddenly whips through my skin and blows my brown hair around me like a whirlwind. I love being at the top of the power plant towers. They make me feel like I'm free, like I'm a bird flying away.

I breathe in the air. The air in District 5 isn't the cleanest, but up here, it is like a whole other world. A world without the Games, or starvation, and everything. I just want gaze into the vastness of the sky forever. But I have a job to do.

I trail my hand across the railing as I walk around the tower to the other side. Most people would get scared off by this extreme height and winds, but not me. That's why I'm one of the only ones who can do this job. I'm only 15, but they think I'm responsible enough to do this. When I was younger, I helped out a lot at the bottom of this tower. The workers got to know me and my sister, Ela, pretty well. Our parents have the lowest of high ranking jobs, so we are not rich, but we are very fortunate.

I finish walking around the top of the tower and come to a very large control panel. I take a screwdriver and carefully pry it the cover off. What greets me is a bunch of wires. As usual. My job is fix electrical problems and other various problems that can only be solved from the very top.

I carefully use wire cutters from my pack to cut this one tiny blue wire, behind the yellow, but in front of the red, and to the left of the tan, and above the emerald. I snip the wire and pull out the two parts of it. Now the tricky part. I pull out a purple wire and use the tools I have brought to attack it in place of the blue. One wrong move and I could get electrocuted and could shut down some power in the buildings and even a few in the Capitol. Sometimes I fell sick, that I'm giving these people power, when they just send poor innocent children to the death. Every year.

My tool moves millimeters away from the red wire. I suck in through my teeth. I've done this before. Nothing can go wrong. Nothing WILL go wrong. I place one end of the wire at the spot, and slowing move the other end towards its spot. I gasp. My hand brushed a wire. I close my eyes and breathe. Nothing. It must have been a safe wire. I finish the job and re-attach the control panel lid. Then I reboot the system to get the new wire online. The green light next to the reboot switch means I succeeded.

"WOO HOO!" I scream over the wind. I jump, pumping my fist in the air. I collect myself. Enough celebrating. I have to report and I have to get ready for the Reaping. I climb down the ladder. It would normally take a really long time to get all the way down, but I go faster with my years of practice.

When I finally reach the bottom, I rush over and report the success. Everyone wants to celebrate, but the Reapings are in a few hours, so no one feels like celebrating. I head home after some of the workers wish me luck in the Reapings.

I open the door to my house to find my family already eating breakfast. My mother, father, and sister are already eating.

"How was the Plant?" my father asks.

"Oh fine." I reply. I find it best not worry them. I soon finish eating and head to my room to get ready. I put on a beige dress and white flats. My mother then comes up to help me curl my hair.

"Can I go see Aspen and Cecelia now?" I ask her after she is finished.

"Of course. I love you sweetie! We will see you after." she says, embracing me.

We meet in our special spot which is under an apple tree that is a good distance from the plants. I don't know how long it has been growing here, but it must have been for a long time. Aspen and Cecelia are already under the tree, eating the crimson apples.

"There she is!" Aspen says running to me.

"You look gorgeous!" Cecelia exclaims as she comes up to me as well.

"Oh stop you both look beautiful too!" I reply. We talk for a while longer and eat some apples.

"I find it amazing that something like this can grow in a world so bleak." I say. Aspen and Cecelia look at each other.

"It's just so cruel and unfair! This world is awful!" I yell.

"Ssssh." Cecelia hugs me. I haven't told my parents that I am bipolar yet. It would only worry them more. Aspen's older sister is a doctor and she diagnosed me. I worry that one day I will do something very bad because of my condition. It haunts me every day, so I just try to forget.

After they calm me down, we head to the Reaping. We are almost late, but we still make it in time. The escort comes out and does the usual thing. God it's so stupid. I feel myself getting angry. Not now, please not now.

"Our female from District 5 this year is Miki Bourne!" This can't be happening. Everything was going just fine. But it wasn't. Oh god what am I going to do. I realize I'm just standing there. I have to move. I have to be brave for my family. I force my legs to move up to the stage. I'm going into the Hunger Games. What did I do wrong?

**Traver Opsett POV **

Great, something else exploded. I start trying to clean up the mess that was my latest failed invention. It was supposed to cut vegetables for us but now it's just scrap. My twin brother, Traveon, comes downstairs to the basement where I'm working. We have always been very close. When we were younger, we loved pranker our older sister, who still frankly is annoyed by us. Around 8 we started to get into inventing. We worked together sometimes, and competed sometimes.

"Your invention failed yet again." Traveon says. "Way to go."

"Shut up, it's not like yours's are any better."

"Oh yeah? We will see after the Reapings!"

"Challenge accepted!" I reply with a huge grin.

"Ugh, what's all that racket!?" My sister yells. Traveon and I roll our eyes.

"Loretta calm down." Traveon says. "It was just an explosion."

"Just an explosion? Ugh you guys are so annoying!" She stalks off upstairs again. We laugh our heads off.

"Well come on then, we better get ready for the Reaping." he says. I follow him up the stairs. We aren't considered poor for District 5, but we can barely keep this house. It's not very big either. My sister gets a room, our parents get a room, Traveon and I get a room, and that's about it. We have a place in the back for washing.

Since there is not a lot of time I head to the back to wash. I used to go to a public place when I was fourteen. It was run down but it worked. I stopped going along with Traveon because he got made fun of for the size of a particular part of his body. But it's ok because now we have water in the back. I finish washing and pull my brown hair back in a ponytail. Then I change into a clean shirt and pants, which is nicest thing I own at this point.

We head down to the Reapings as family. A girl is called up. I don't recognize her. Then the escort calls the boy's name.

"Traveon Opsett." It's not me. I breathe a sigh of relief, but then I see my brother's face and realization hits. Oh my god. He moves past me, but I don't let him. I step out of the 17 year old section.

"I volunteer!" I shout. I walk up to the stage before he or anyone can stop me. There is murmuring in the crowd. There hasn't been a volunteer from our district in a long time.

"What is your name?" the escort asks me.

"My name is Traver Opsett."

* * *

I hold by family in a group hug.

"I can't believe you did that!" Traveon says. He's mad at me. But he forgives me. Even my sister is crying which I did not expect. The next moments are ones of family, and then they evaporate like smoke.

**Miki Bourne POV **

Aspen and Cecelia wish me good luck and that they will try to collect sponsor money. I will miss them. Next my family comes in.

"I know you will come home, you can climb, and you can outsmart the other tributes!" Ela exclaims. They hope more than anything I will come home. I doubt it. What greets me next surprises me. It's a bunch of the workers form the plant. They say that they will collect money to sponsor me. They told the head of the plant that no one else can do my job so I have to win. It seems I will have the entire Plant sponsoring me. I smile. I might have a chance after all.

**Thanks to xQueen-Of-Applesx for Miki and TheSilentBlackbird for Traver! Next up: District 6! **

**Did you like the chapter?**

**Who did you like better?**

**Your thoughts on them?**

**Predictions?**


	9. District 6 Reapings

**Hello people. Half way through! Oh my god I can't believe it took this long. So I was kinda busy this week. I had to watch comic con coverage, the American Horror teaser dropped, and Lana Del Rey's new song came out so naturally I was busy listening to it all day.(ok so this author's note was written a while ago since I didn't finish it. Anyway I decided to make the reapings much shorter from now on. As much as it pains me to not add details, I want to get to the Games as much as you do.) **

**Odessa Caelum POV **

I wipe the sweat off my brow. I finally finished the morning shift. Not that I'm complaining. It gets my mind off the Reaping, which cut the work day at the "Garage" in two. The Garage is large building that ships things to go on trains and repairs machines and stuff. I've always found that working was a distraction from the reality of the Games. I've always been slightly scared of being picked, but I try not to dwell on it. I want to try to have a positive outlook on life.

"That too much work for yah?" my friend Everett says walking over. He's also 15, but we are pretty much the same height, him being an inch or so taller than me at 6'0.

"Nah." I say playfully punching his shoulder.

"Well we better get ready." He says.

"Must you ruin everything? Besides I think I will just go in this."

"Really? Just that?" He exclaims.

"Well it's not like I'm going to get picked." I say.

"True enough."

"Anyway I better go find my Dad."

"Yep see ya Odessa." He says leaving. I go off to find my Dad. I don't usually see my mom a lot since she is always travelling to other Districts delivering and repairing stuff. Not many people do that, and District 6 is really the only District that has connections to the others. I want to do that so badly. I want to travel around, seeing the Districts never being in one place. But I don't want to leave my father behind. Anyway, Mom should be coming back from District 4 any second now. I head for the Train Station where I'm sure Dad is already at.

When I arrive I see Mom already in Dads arms. I run over to them and we all hug together. Sometimes family is all we have.

* * *

I walk up slowly and try to remain calm. The Capitol will not see me cry. Usually kids dress up to make a good impression but not me. I'm dressed in my work clothes and look filthy. Our escort looks at me in disgust. I hide a smirk.

Inside the Justice Building, Everett and a few of the guys say goodbye to me. I guess I didn't really realize that all my friends were guys. Huh. My family gives me some last minute advice and Mom tells me some stuff about the other districts, the way the careers train out in the open when she's there, possible weapons from other districts and other skills. And they are gone. Who knows, if I win I'll see all the Districts after all.

**Thomas Engine POV**

"Ugh, mornings."

"Must you say that every time?" Nathan says.

"Is the sun rising?" I ask blandly.

"Yep."

"Then it is the morning. And it's awful every time." I reply. I open the door of the Boxcar and the sun glares my eyes.

"What a nice day it is!" Nathan says with fake enthusiasm.

"Yes Nathan it's the Reaping. And some child is going to get picked and die. Honestly I thought you were smarter than that."

"Why do you have to be like that?"

"It's just my glowing personality." I say moving my hand across my face.

"More like annoying shithead." Nathan says.

"Remind me why I hang out with you? Whenever you open your mouth you make everyone a tiny bit dumber." Nathan fires back.

"Personality is boring."

"Wow that is literally a contradictory sentence."

"No one cares about sentences Nathan. Stop trying to act smart. It just makes you look dumber."

"Ugh, let's just get ready to go."

"Yes and put on a shirt. Your lack of clothes is disturbing." I've been living in this box car beside an old train station for a while now. Ever since my parents died in an "accident," I've been living here with Nathan. We are in the very low end of District 6. Usually he is the one to go out and get all the stuff and I just stay here. Because people suck. Nathan comes up from the other side of the box car.

"I thought I said to out a shirt on." I say rolling my eyes. Nathan looks me in the face and kisses me. He grabs the bottom of my shirt and starts to push it up.

"Uhh, no. It's the day of the Reaping and you want to realize your sexual tension now?" I says shaking my head.

"Uh.." He blushes.

"How about you just put a shirt on now. Kay? I know it sounds like I'm pissed, but I'm really not. It's just my glowing personality." I say. He laughs so he's ok. I'm pretty sure laughing means happiness.

* * *

A girl is called up to the stage. I sigh. It's like lambs to the slaughter every year. She has light blonde hair in a pixie cut. She is wearing her work clothes. That's going to make the escort pissed.

"Thomas Engine." Oh look it's me. Of course it is. Why did I expect any different. I'm a goddamn lamb, just like everyone else. The escort looks at my untidy black hair, pale skin, tall form, and dirty clothes makes a small gagging noise. I almost laugh. I might as well make the Capitol peoples life hell well I'm around.

Only Nathan comes to see me off, which is no surprise. I promise him I'll make it back, but it is an empty promise. I've already accepted death. I let him kiss me one last time. Our relationship was always confusing, but whatever kind of love it was, it was love. And that is really all that matters. It's all we have in this world. He's gone faster than I can say _this whole thing is stupid. _I normally would have said that but I wanted to humor him. I won't be seeing him, the boxcar, or District 6 ever again.

**I stole some of the insults from movies and TV shows. Kuddos if you recognized them all.**

**Also, if can tell me the reference I made to an old book series, your tribute or tribute might get something. Like crackers or matches. HINT HINT BOXCAR HINT HINT. **

**Thanks to xxbookwormmockingjayxx for Odessa and to ME for Thomas Engine XD His personality is mine most of the time. **

**Did you like the chapter?**

**Who did you like better?**

**Your thoughts on them?**

**Predictions? **


	10. District 7 Reapings

**Not a lot of reviews last chapter :(. I got some inspiration for this chapter from a hike (I know it sounds awful) but when I got to the top, the view was spectacular. So district 7. Also, congrats to LittleBitNerdy for getting my reference. One of your tributes will get something in the Games. **

**Denver Collins POV**

The smell of pines greets me as it does every morning, as if today isn't any different. Although, this is my last Reaping. No more worries that I might be chosen. I smile and get up out of bed and go to my open window. The familiar sight of an endless scape of green caps enters my vision. You could just lose yourself looking at it, and even more so if you go in. You just have to remember that you have to go back.

I feel like I've lived in the forests for all my life. That's not true though. My father was once the Mayor of District 7. When I was 5, I was diagnosed with cancer. Getting the treatment I needed bankrupted my father, and he was forced to vacate his position as Mayor. We moved to an area where the woodsmen and lumberjacks lived. I felt more at home there than I did in the Mayor's house.

I was getting to know the forest 3 years after I was clean. I would rush through the forests and mark which ones needed to be cut down. I found a whole new world out in the forest. I felt…free. When I turned 11, I started working a regular lumberjack. I've been in the woods ever since.

I move away from the window and throw on khaki pants, and a blue polo to match my eyes. I head down the stairs. Mom is waiting for me. I hug her.

"It's the last one." I say confidently. The door suddenly swings open and my father comes in, sweaty and dirty. I think it's amazing that he went from being the richest in the district down to here. But he's treated as an equal down here, and that's what he wants. And he sure pulls his weight.

"Hey dad! You know, you didn't have to work all night." I say.

"Well we have some extra work to get done, otherwise the peacekeepers will be down on as soon as the Reapings are over."

"I can go finish up for you!" I say.

"Honey, no. You just dressed up." My mom says.

"Then I'll just wear something else!" I call as I run out the door. I head to my friend Aple's house.

"Hello.." he says as the door opens. Aple is completely naked.

"God, put some clothes on!" I say averting my eyes.

"Sorry, I met someone last night." He says going back inside.

"It's like you meet sometime every night!" I yell into the house.

"Shh, not so loud!" Aple says as he comes outside, still putting a shirt on.

"Come on, we have some trees to chop."

"But it's the Reapings!" He complains.

"Did that stop you from having sex last night?"

"What, she needed some comfort. Well, comfort from mister long and-"

"That's enough." I say covering his mouth. We head into the forest. I find the few marked trees that are left. They aren't that big. I grab an axe and approach the first tree. I pull off shirt and place it on the ground.

"Dude, you should be doing that more often and in front of girls. Why do they keep breaking up with you?" Aple says leaning on the tree.

"Because they say that I'm too sweet." I say between chops.

"That's why you need less of that and more this!" He begins to hump a nearby tree.

"That's a new low even for you." I say laughing. I finish up and put on my shirt. I said I would brought other clothes but I didn't have the time, especially since we have to get to the Reapings now. Aple and I race to square. I win of course with my years as a tree signer on my side. We check in for the last time.

A muscular looking girl with auburn hair volunteers! Why would she do that? She says her name is Callie Blu. I wonder why she volunteered. The boy is reaped in no time. I'm just waiting to go home and celebrate with the other 18 year-olds.

"Denver Collins." I can't believe it. My last year. I have to try to remain calm. I walk up to the stage. I feel like I walking the long walk to the gallows.

My family says a tearful goodbye, and my father gives me some advice about what to do in the Games. Aple tells me to act sexy in the Games, but I don't know if that's who I want to be. But it could be my only chance of survival. Everything I thought I knew about life is gone. I beat Cancer, but can I beat the Games?

**Callandra "Callie" Blu POV **

Falling. Every day. Every Hour. It's all I see. Him falling from the cliff over, and over. The helplessness, the grief.

I sit on top of a cliff, hills, forests and mountains surrounding me. I look across a large gap to the other cliff, which is just next to this one. I still see my father jumping from that cliff to come over to mine, and how he fell a year ago. If only I had reached out and grabbed him, or warned hi, not to, maybe things would be different.

I hike up here every morning. People would probably say it's not healthy to return to this place, but it's where my father and I spent so much time together. I was depressed. So depressed that my family had to get medicine for me. I recovered from the worst of it, but still every hour it comes.

In order to get my mind off the past, I turned to fighting. Fighting is my medication. I fought others countless times. I always win. When hand to hand combat got boring, weapons started turning up. Knives, shovels, axes, and even a mace which is believed to have come from a peacekeeper who enjoys this. I was given the honor of using the mace, so I'm pretty good. I'm still very skilled with axes though.

I start the long hike back to home. My family was called the ABC family before my father died. My brother Aaron, my other brother Braxton, me, my father Dayton, and my mother Eden. No one calls us that anymore since Dad died though.

I head home and change into a simple green dress to match my eyes. It contrasts nicely with my hair. My family and I walk to the Reapings together.

* * *

My mind races as the escort pulls out the name. I decide that I can't live like this. I need my medicine. I need to fight.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I say with confidence. What will my family say. The boy is reaped. He is muscular and has short black hair. I think I've seen him around district 7. Always with his sex obsessed friend. A shame, he was 18.

My family freaks out as I figured. I tell them it's the only way for me to move on. They give me some advice and say they can't lose another one. As they leave, I hear Braxton say something.

"Even if you win, your 'therapy' will be over."

**Thanks to LittleBitNerdy for Callie and Jms2 for Denver!**

**Did you like the chapter? **

**Who did you like better?**

**Your thoughts on them? **

**Predictions?**


	11. District 8 Reapings

**Hi. Yes another update. I had serious writers block on this chapter, so I ended up writing every other districts reaping except 12 and 8. So the rest of the reapings will be posted on the same day, so prepare your butts. **

**Lorn Tabernak POV **

I wake to another boring day in district 8. Not that I'm poor, I'm just really bored.

I was born to a teenage woman 14 years ago. Only she did not want to have a child, so into the orphanage I went. District 8's orphanage is not the kindest place to say the least. I spent the first 5 years of my life there. I had contempt for everyone. I learned quickly how to suck up to adults who wanted to adopt. I just wanted out that that hellhole.

I waited for rich, easily manipulated parents to come by. When they did, I put on all the tricks I had learned. Sweetness, politeness, and other things. They tripped over themselves to adopt me. It surprised me how easy it was.

Once I was settled into my life, I began being homeschools by tutors. I quickly passed my expected education and surpassed my tutors when I was 8. They were very stupid. Since then I've been working at my father's factory as a manager. It's easy and pointless, but I pretend to work hard.

I change into black pants and a white button down. Then I slip on a black vest over top. I comb my blonde hair to right. I hate looking at myself in the mirror because I'm so small. 5'1 to be exact. I wish I was taller so I could be taken more seriously.

"Morning, Mother and Father." I say putting on a cheerful face as I come down the stairs. They beam at me. What a perfect son I am.

After we have a nice breakfast, I walk down to the Reapings with my "girlfriend." She's only here to hold up my image. I don't have any personal feelings for her. Once we reach the Square, we separate and I head to stand next to Keilt. He is one of the most popular kids in school, so with me manipulating a "friendship," I know a lot of things about a lot of people. Knowledge is power.

The Reaping begins and the drain-damaged escort with her stupid wig and stupid skin draws a name from the girls bowl. A girl taller than me is reaped from the 14 year-old section. I think I remember her from my days in the Orphanage. Judging by the look of her, she hasn't gotten yet. She must have not learned the tricks of the trade. Or she's just dumb like everyone else.

As a boy is called from the 12 year-old section I start to think. District life is boring. I want more power and wealth. And why not put my intellect to test. These tributes can't be that smart. It will be easy. Just as the boy starts up the stage, I yell out.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Gasps are heard all around me. Not a lot of people volunteer out here in District 8. As I go up to the stage the boy walks by be, he looks so thankful. He even tries to say something to me. How pathetic.

"What's your name darling?" asks the escort.

"My name is Lorn Tabernak." I start to act as if I wanted to save the boy, using body language and moving my eyes around and trying to act brave.

My family is distressed that their son volunteered. I say it was to save the younger boy.

"I couldn't let him die Mom!" I say tearfully.

"Oh my selfless little boy, please come home to us." She says crying.

"I will Mom." Then they leave. I grin to myself. They are in the palm of my hand.

Next my "girlfriend" comes in. I tell her I'm breaking up with her so I don't hurt her when I die. We kiss and she is gone. I said I was going to die, but that is not going to happen. Not if I, Lorn Tabernak have anything to say about it.

**Karolina Williams POV**

I wake up on floor like I have done every morning for as long as I can remember. When I was three my parents died of a drug overdose. I was put into the orphanage. It is an awful place. Barely any food, not many beds, and the beds that are here are like straw mats. Toilets don't work naturally so the place smells like shit. Literally.

We had to fend for ourselves. A few others and I snuck out occasionally to get more food for a small group. It worked for a while. When I was 10, I decided to escape. So I escaped and tried to leave the District. I almost made it too. I was caught and beaten at the age of ten. After that, I haven't talked to anyone except my best friend Charlotte. She doesn't let this place break her.

"Morning sleepy head!" Charlotte says cheerfully. I groan.

"It's like 4 in the morning."

"Yeah, I got you up extra early so we can get ready for the inspection in an hour."

"Oh god." I say with wide eyes. We scramble to clean our corner. Its's a small corner around one of the corners near the bathrooms. It's very out of the way. In fact the only reason why we wouldn't be forgotten is because of the whole thing with me being caught. I'm sure that there are plenty of kids they lost track of. I think we stepped over a body one time. And there is probably some poor kid hiding in bathrooms surrounded by shit.

We head to a small hole in the floor that gathers water. Our bath and laundry hole. Luckily our shitty uniforms were drying overnight so we just slip them on. I wash my hair and take some rusted scissors and cut my blonde hair to shoulder length. It is a little uneven but there is nothing I can do. There are things more important than hair.

We clean up the sheets and roll them up nicely. We tidy up more and clean up some blood and other liquid. I decide to head over to the boys wing to scavenge some food. It's not the "boys" wing anymore. Basically things filled up so the wings were abolished. So a bunch of 17 year-olds hunted down some girls. There were a lot more babies that year. We hid with some other girls in an old laundry duct. It was awful.

I move quickly and quietly through a maze of corridors. Sick children are everywhere. It breaks my heart. I run into the boy's wing. I walk past some things I'd rather forget. More than one jacking off. I think someone is even having sex somewhere around here. I hear the sounds. I head over to a small make shift kitchen.

"Yo Jeff. Got any bread or some apples." I ask the guy behind it.

"Nope, sorry K." He says looking bored. I lean in close to his ear.

"The Mistress is doing an inspection today. I suggest you clear out." His eyes grow wide. He pulls out a sack.

"Take it, it's all I have left." He says hurriedly and starts to clear out his little counter.

"Much appreciated." I say. And I take off. I run fast. I hear the click clack of heals. I gasp jump into the nearest room and shut the door. Its pitch black. I put my hand over my mouth to quiet my breathing. The click of the heals stops at my door. I stay completely still. A sound of movement from the door. She's gone I reach out a hand to steady myself. A vase crashes to the floor.

"Oh shit." I say under my breath. I move to the door knob. I feel it start to open. I swing around and let the door cover me as she comes inside. She surveys the dark room.

"Probably a rat or something. Keep moving Commander." She says briskly and walk out the door leaving me in darkness again. I breathe a sigh of relief. Then it hits me. What is a commander doing here? Oh god. I have to get back to Charlotte and fast. I open and door and look outside. I here yelling and some noises that don't sound too pleasant coming from the boy's wing. I move around another way. I run like I've never run before. I make it around the corner and run directly into Charlotte.

"She's coming." I say out of breath.

"It will be fine. I got everything cleaned up." She says with a calm voice.

"No you don't understand! She brought a commander with her!" Charlotte's eyes widen.

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know but let's be ready." Charlotte agrees and we head back to our spot. When the Mistress comes, we act as natural as possible. Luckily she marks something on her clip board and leaves with the commander.

"Oh thank god." I say after they leave. Pretty soon there is an announcement to go to the Reapings, so all the kids have to get up and go. This is when we see all the kids that have been missing. Some are found dead. We all stumble and trample each other getting out and into sunlight again. It's the best feeling in the world. It cancels out the dread of the Reapings. Most people don't care because they had shitty lives in the orphanage anyway.

The escort begins her thing, but I'm just enjoying the sun.

"Karolina Williams." Of course it would be me. I walk up with no expression. I feel scared, but another part of me doesn't really care because I had a shitty life anyway.

The boy is some rich guy. Fucker.

We head in to say our goodbyes. Only one comes to see me and that's Charlotte.

"You can win, I know it! You survived the orphanage! You can do it. And if you win, you can save us from the place." She says as we embrace. It looks like there may be a reason to win after all.

**What Lorn's mom said was so stupid. I'm SORRY I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE. **

** I kind of want to a write a whole story about the orphanage now. XD **

**Thanks to dothegeekdance for Karolina and TheSilentBlackbird for Lorn. Next up: EVERY OTHER REAPING IN ONE DAY!**

**Did you like the chapter? **

**Who did you like better?**

**Your thoughts on them? **

**Predictions? **


	12. District 9 Reapings

**Yikes I used a lot of "I" in Lorns pov last chapter. THE REPITITION IS KILLING ME. Oh well too lazy to edit. Hey I did say tomorrow. Yah it's like 1:30 in the morning but eh it's still tomorrow. **

**Wentworth Bell POV**

It's my second Reapings and I'm still scared. That is my first thought getting up this morning. I head over to my bathroom and shut the door. I change into a nice looking suit.

I live a very different life than most of the people in my District. My father is a doctor, and that job made him a very wealthy man. However being a rich did isn't all that it is cracked up to be. At least for me.

I have a very high voice. Kids make fun of it all the time, so I just don't talk a lot. Because of that I haven't had a friend in a long time. And besides, no one wants to be my friend anyway. Also I'm part of one of the richest families in the District, so naturally everyone hates me for that too.

I comb my light brown hair and look at myself in the mirror. I'm so short. Only 5 feet tall. It's humiliating.

I head down stairs to find my parents waiting.

"There's my beautiful boy!" My mother says happily.

"How did you sleep son?" Dad asks.

"I'm fine dad." I say in response. We eat a nice breakfast together and we walk down to square.

"We will see you later!" My mom calls as I walk towards my section. Then the laughs start.

"You like wearing dresses WENTWORTHLESS." Someone says as I go by. More laughing and such. They start to poke at me. I tired of all this. I wish I could just get away. I am thankful when the Reapings start.

A girl is called up. She is one of the few in the upper class too. She has to be dragged to the stage by Peacekeepers because she is crying and not moving. I feel bad for her. Then the boy is called.

"Haven Striker." I know that name. He was my friend from when I was 8. He's changed. Then I make a split second decision.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout in my high voice. I don't really care. Now that will show them that wealth isn't everything. And I wanted to save an old friend, since I don't have any. And maybe a part of me just wanted to get out of this life.

* * *

"How could you!" My mother screams.

"OH my baby." She says hugging me. I wish I hadn't volunteered a bit. I feel so bad for them now. They just wanted what was best for me. Maybe it would have gotten better. We sit there together until it is time for them to go. I look at the door expectantly. I'm positive Haven will come in and thank me, and say sorry for letting kids bully me. My eyes light up when the door opens. It's just a peacekeeper. Everyone has abandoned me.

**Lucille Donovan POV**

I hurry down stairs for some breakfast and orange juice to calm myself down. It's just another reaping. You did the first one and you didn't get picked. Now your name is only in there one more time.

It always seems life is so nice, the Games come and ruin it for me. My parents are very wealthy for District 9. I never have to worry about anything. I don't go outside much, I don't like to have social activities unless it's with my only friends.

The breakfast seems to make everything better. My dad sure can cook.

"The food is delicious as usual Dad!" I say, thanking him.

"Of course darling, it's all for you. We love you so much."

"I love you too Dad. Where is Mom?"

"She is upstairs getting your outfit ready." He answers. I rush upstairs.

"Hey Mom!"

"Good morning Lucille!" My mother helps me get into a pale yellow gown with poofy shoulders and a skirt that falls to my knees. I put on white tights and yellow flats to go with it. I brush part of my dark brown hair over my right eye. It is a bit poofy and it falls to my hips.

"It looks beautiful Mom!" I say hugging her.

"Only the best for my girl." She says lovingly.

We walk to the Reapings as a family. I'm shaking slightly, but they calm me down.

"We will have a nice lunch after, ok?" Mom says as we part.

"That would be great!" I reply beaming. I head over to where a few of my friends are. Then the Reapings begin. I stare up in anticipation as the escort reads the name.

"Lucille Donovan." I start to cry. It can't be me! I must have heard wrong! I'm going to die! I cry more as Peacekeepers drag me on to the stage. I cry until it is time to see my family.

"My darling!" My mother cries, tearing flowing like a waterfall. We all cry together. I scream and call for them as they are taken away from me. I reach out to grab my mother's hand, and she reaches too. I'm just about to grab it when the peacekeeper forces her out. I cry harder than ever. I want my family back. I start to moan. I'm going to die.

"I want to go home."

**Thanks to Jms2 for Wentworth and thepencilunleashed for Lucille. Short Chapter I know. **

**Did you like the chapter? **

**Who did you like better?**

**Your thoughts on them? **

**Predictions?**


	13. District 10 Reapings

**By the time you read this I will be feeling better but at the time I wrote this, I felt like shit. But the chapter didn't turn out bad. I think. **

**Rina Scott POV **

I trail my hand across the old fence, careful not to get splinters. I stare across the fields at rising sun. It seems so big, yet so far away. Across the fields of the farm I live on there is a fence. That fence ends out property line, but only a little beyond that is another fence. That fence separates the "Outlands" from the rest of the District. It's weird living so close to the edge of the District, knowing that freedom seems so close.

Adults often told their kids stories about the Outlands to keep them away. One talked about a monster called the "Chupacabra" that lives out there and eats children who go to the Outlands. Most people say these tales are flat out fake, but who can explain the mysterious maiming and slaughter of the majority of the cattle in this part of the District after the first Rebellion. The believers say that it is a mutt that was designed by the Capitol as a weapon, but after the war, they didn't have a use for it so they let it loose in the Outlands.

I believe in the monster, because something killed my dad the day I was ten. We were by the edge of our property, tending to the cattle. We had heard something by the fence to the Outlands. We turned and looked, and something was moving over the fence. I didn't get a good look because I had started to run. When I looked over my shoulder, my dad was dead, and something was retreating back behind the fence.

Everyone said it was the cattle who gored him. No one believed me. Then I meet the "Believers." They were the local kooks. Everyone told their kids to stay away from them. But they believed ten year-old me. I didn't spend a whole lot of time with them, because my mother didn't want me to be near them. She doesn't believe me, and thinks it was the trauma talking. But I know what I saw. Every day, I go out to the fence and watch the sun rise, seeing of the monster will come back. It never has.

I turn away from the fence sighing and hop the property fence. Luna, the cat I got after dad died, is mewing at me.

"Hey sweetheart." I say nuzzling her. She purrs with affection. I pick her up and run across the field with her in my arms. I should get ready for the Reaping.

Back at home, I hold back my dark red hair as I slip into a plum blouse and black shirt. I say goodbye to Luna as I leave for the Square with Mom. I take my place with the seventeen year-olds. The escort blabs on for a while as usual. At least after this I only have one more Reaping to go.

"Rina Scott." No way. No way. I can't believe it. I was picked. Terrified, I walk to the stage. I act as calmly as I can. I must be strong. Then a tall boy with light brown hair is reaped. He comes up from the 14 year-old section. I shake his hand. He seems slightly muscled. He may have a chance.

I'm taken to a luxurious room. Mom comes in to see me first. We hold each other. We don't cry, and we don't say anything. We don't need to. She whispers one I love you as she is taken away from me. I tell to take care of Luna. Then Sara, my best friend comes in.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you!" Sara manages to say through sobs.

"I'll try to win, don't worry about me. Take care of Luna and my Mom."

"I will. I promise." Then she's gone too. I'm not expecting anyone else but the door opens again. It's the "Believers." They tell me that they are sorry. One thinks I was rigged into the Games, but that's bullshit. I do believe in the monster but sometimes these people are just crazy. They promise to keep up believing without me. I kind that kind of ridiculous. I mean why would they stop in the first place? It doesn't really matter though. I'm going to the Games and that's that.

**Angus Hall POV **

Eating my mom's homemade pancakes is the best feeling in the world. It almost cancels out the dread of the coming Reaping. My family usually eats together. It's nice that we get to. Not all families are that lucky.

My dad breaks horses and my mother milks cows and collects eggs. She sure can cook with that stuff, so she sells her food around the District. Peacekeepers buy her food a lot, which is where a lot of our money comes from. I guess they like good food as much as we do. Then there's my sister, Lindsay. She's my twin, but in terms of personality we couldn't be more opposite. She is crazy. Always sassing the teachers and our parents. She's impulsive and always pulls crazy stunts. Last night I heard her come back in around midnight. I don't know what she was doing, but I'm sure I will find out soon. Mom always finds out.

Lindsay gets up from the table and stretches. Her shirt rides up a bit revealing a pieced belly button with a ring in it. So that's what she did. Realizing what she was showing she quickly pulls her shirt down but it's too late.

"Young lady, when did you to that?! It was last night wasn't it. I can't believe you snuck out on the eve of the Reapings! If your name isn't pulled out of that bowl, you're going to be in massive trouble!" Lindsay just rolls her eyes.

"It's not like a Peacekeeper is gonna be like 'hey, let me see your belly button. Oh no it's pierced. Time to cut out your tongue.'"

"How dare you make a joke like that?!"

"Maybe if my tongue was cut out I wouldn't make jokes like that." She sticks out her tongue. She starts to "talk" with it out. Mom is just getting madder, Dad is sighing, and I'm here like I want to finish these pancakes without yelling.

After everything calms down a bit, we get ready for the Reapings. I put on khakis and a white button down. Nothing special, but nice enough. We all walk to the Reapings together. Even though we fight sometimes, we still love and support each other. Lindsay and I check in, and she says something to the Peacekeeper, but she's already gone when the Peacekeeper looks around. She should watch herself. I notice some of my friends and head over to them. I have a lot of friends, but I'm not one of the super popular people. The girl is called up. I don't recognize her. I don't really focus on her because I'm so glad it's not Lindsay.

"Angus Hall." I guess the boy was called. Oh wait. No. It can't be. A nudge from one of my friends confirms my worst fears. I'm going into the Games.

* * *

My friends come to visit me and they tell me to try to win and that they will try to sponsor me by collecting money.

My father gives me some advice about the Games, Mom tells me to try to win and that they love me and Lindsay says to "Kick some tribute ass." We hug together in what may be the last time our family is united. I wish I could go back to the kitchen and eat pancakes with my family again and stay there forever.

**Ooo more information on the Outlands. Wink Wink **

**Thanks to Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived for Angus and to Zayngel22 for Rina! **

**Did you like the chapter? **

**Who did you like better?**

**Your thoughts on them? **

**Predictions?**


	14. District 11 Reapings

**Oh look, another update. **

**Achyles Thornheart POV**

I walk casually down the street pursuing my prey. He's carrying a leather pouch, filled with money I assume. If it's not, I can just sneak away fast.

A group of about three people walks near to the man. I purposely trip sideways into the 3, and direct my fall towards the man, all of us fall down. A woman helps the man with the pouch up, but after he's done thanking her it is already gone.

I move quickly and quietly down a sideways alley, over the garbage, behind a fence. I run a little ways down these back roads to a clump of bushes. I jump right into the bushes and push some aside farther in where a clump of supplies and blankets greets me.

"Let's see what we snagged today." I open the pouch and a few small pebbles come out. Nothing! Absolutely nothing. Then I notice a piece of paper tied to one of the rocks. I undo the tie and open the paper. It's just a bunch of numbers. Useless. I rip up the paper and scatter it throughout the bushes.

At age 13, three years ago, my mother let a Peacekeeper rape her. I left home, scared of what else she might let them do to her or to me. Ever since then I've stolen everything I could. My mother is so immersed in her drugs that she doesn't even notice me or care anymore. She was a bitch anyway, let her rot. I giggle to myself rocking back and forth

I put on a black dress I stole a while back, and check my reflection in a broken mirror.

"You look beautiful!" I say to myself taking out a few of the small shards.

"Let's go have a bit of dun before the Reapings." I walk out from the bushes and head to the road. I conceal myself, and aim the shards. It's one of my favorite pastimes. I chuck the shards every so often at people and hit their bare skin. I love their confusion and pain. It's wonderful.

It's time to head to the Reapings too soon. I walk down the street, looking and acting normal. I look at the people and decide which one of them I'll hit with some shards after the Reapings.

* * *

I look around at my fellow sixteen year-olds and try to decide which one to hit with glass afterwards.

"Achyles Thornheart." It's me. I start laughing hysterically. Why pretend to be someone I'm not. This is going to be fun. Mom probably won't even notice what I'm going to do to these kids.

**Jase Alernass POV**

I yawn getting out of bed. It's my third Reaping. It feels like I've been in the stress of going for a long time, even though this is only my third. I put on beige pants and a white button-up shirt. I head over my brothers bed, who hasn't woken up yet.

"Kale get up." I say gently. He makes a groaning sound. Kale is eleven, so he doesn't have to worry about the Reapings for another year. I should wake up my sister now. I head downstairs and into the kitchen to find her already up.

"Isa, I didn't know you were already up." I say to her, trying to make conversation.

"Clearly." She may only be eight but she is sure rude sometimes. Dad comes out of his room. Dad had problems with women. A lot of women. Kale, Isa, and I all have different mother's whom we've never met. Who knows, there are probably more siblings with their mothers that we don't know about that are out there.

Dad is pretty irresponsible. He doesn't really even like us that much. He just tolerates us. So I have to take care of my brother and sister. He has us set in terms of money as he has more than the average D11 family, but my siblings still need love and attention. Although Isa makes it hard sometimes.

I make breakfast for Kane as he comes down.

"Thanks Jase, you're the best!" He says enthusiastically. Afterwards, they go put on their best clothes. They don't need to since their names are not in the bowl, but since I'm doing it, they do to.

I walk with them down to the square. I look around at all the kids and wonder if I'm looking at a lost sibling. I'll never really know.

"Ok guys, I'm going to head off to check in, you two go that way and follow Dad." I say pointing.

"We know." Isa says, rolling her eyes.

"Good luck." Kane says a little worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I reply confidently. I watch them go off after Dad. Once I can't see them anymore, I walk to check in. Once that's done I wade through the crowd and find a spot among the fourteen year-old guys. Now we just wait for our Escort, Juniper. She loves the color juniper, as her name implies. Everything on her body is juniper. She comes to microphone and talks about how we will make our District proud. As if.

She walks over to the girls bowl, and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Achyles Thronheart." A crazy laugh echoes through the Square sending chills down my spine. A girl with dark brown hair walks up to the stage. I feel really sorry for the poor guy who gets stuck with her.

"Jase Alernass." I spoke too soon. I can't believe it. Out of all those names, I was picked. I was picked. I was picked. Those words echo throughout my mind with every step I take towards the stage. I ascend the steps and look that girl in the eye while we shake hands. Something in her eyes unnerve me. I will definitely stay away from her.

I am lead off to a separate room, where I will see my family for probably the last time. The doors burst open and Isa and Kane rush into my arms. Kane is crying. Isa looks more sullen than usual. She knows where I'm going and what happens there.

"I won't let you go!" Kane yells, burying his face in my shirt.

"I'm going and nothing will change that." I motion to Dad who is standing in the corner of the room.

"You two are going to have to look at for yourselves. You will be taken care of with money and food, but everything else you will have to do yourself. Understand?" They both nod their heads.

"Good." I say stuttering a bit. I'm absolutely terrified, but I can't let them know that.

"You will try to make it home right?!" Kane questions through more tears.

"Of course I will." I say, struggling to keep my composure. Then Isa voices one of my thoughts.

"That girl is trouble. Stay away from her."

**Thanks to TheSilentBlackbird for Jase and AztecPrincess15 for Achyles. Final Reapings next. **

**Did you like the chapter? **

**Who did you like better?**

**Your thoughts on them? **

**Predictions?**


	15. District 12 Reapings

**IT'S THE LAST OF THE REAPINGS WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. NOW WE CAN FINALLY GET TO FUN STUFF. MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Also I'm going on va ca, but I will still write, just not update, so when I get back, get ready for a string of updates right before….SCHOOL *shoots self* **

**Matt Stark POV **

It's my first reaping, and I could not be more terrified. I've been scared ever since I first found out what the Games were. I did not want to turn twelve. I wanted to stay eleven forever. But that's not how aging works. And here I am marching towards the square, with my parents by my side. I feel like I'm going to be picked and it terrifies me. But I have my name in there one time. It's really not possible.

I live in I guess what you would call the best area of the poorest. We can barely provide enough but somehow we do it thanks to my father's chicken coop. My mother makes clothes out of what she can, but it is not the most reliable source of income.

I head off to the twelve year old section and notice that I'm not only one who is scared out of their mind. The escort does the usual thing I have seen for all my life, but this time is different, knowing that my name in that great glass bowl.

"Alihandra Vex!" A very tiny girl with long brown hair and grey eyes runs up crying. As the escort moves over to the other bowl, everyone is distracted as the girl is throwing up on the escort. I feel really bad for Alihandra but it is still very funny. I barely notice the other name being called. People start to stare in my direction. I look around. Maybe someone near me got picked. But everyone is looking at me. Oh no.

I walk up slowly, silently crying. I had one name. ONE NAME. It's not fair. Why won't someone volunteer?

My goodbyes mostly consist of crying and I love you.

"I'm going to die!" I cry softly. My parents try to comfort me but they know it's true. I'm never coming home.

**Alihandra "Mouse" Vex POV **

My second reaping already. I get out of bed slowly. I don't even bother looking for my father as he is already working. I barely see him with all the work he does. My mother died right after I was born.

I dress in pigtails and a t shirt dress in a pale blue. I look at myself in the mirror and sigh. It's no wonder they call me "Mouse." I'm small, weak, and scared of everything. Especially the Games. I've always been terrified of getting picked because I know I will die.

At school, I've never been that social of a person. I don't really have any friends or talk to anyone that much. I hope one day that will change, and that I won't be scared of everything anymore.

I head down and eat breakfast, which consists of a small bun, and an apple. I walk slowly to the Square, thinking about what I would do if I was picked. I'd like to think I would run away, but they will never let me do that. I don't want to die!

Everyone is checking in, and I'm always scared of the peacekeepers. I head to the thirteen year-old section and end up next to a popular girl. She doesn't say anything thankfully.

I start to shake as the escort begins her speech and stuff. I quiver with terror as the escort opens her mouth.

"Alihandra Vex!" No! It's me! I'm doing to die! Oh my god, oh my god! I rush up to the stage crying. I can't help it. I start to hyperventilate. I feel something and my stomach, and open my mouth. Vomit shoots all over the escort. She looks absolutely disgusted. Everyone is laughing. I start to cry even more. The escort can barely read the name over my sobs. It doesn't matter who it is to me. I'm going to die.

I wait for my father but no one comes. He probably didn't even notice, and just went back to work. I sob into the expensive velvet pillows. My worst fears have been realized. It's going to be a game of cat and mouse, and the mouse is going to get squashed.

**That was really short. Oh well. **

**This ends Phase One. Phase Two is Pre-Games. **

**Also, poll is up. VOTE for your favorites so they don't die and get fun sponsor things :) Yes you can vote for 5, but the number of tributes you can vote for will go down as tributes die :D **

**And now I really need you guys to review more. Your thoughts can really determine where the story goes. Also, I might be….generous towards your tributes if you review. If you don't, I'll likely forget about them until the bell tolls…. FOR IT TOLLS FOR THEE. THAT DOESN'T FIT BUT I REALLY WANTED TO USE THAT. I'm SORRY XD. P.S thank you so much for those of you who do review a lot. It means a lot to me. **

**Thanks to LittleBitNerdy for Mouse and to ME for Matt! Next up: Train Rides! I was initially going to do one for every district, but meh. **

**Did you like the chapter?**

**Who did you like better?**

**Your thoughts on them?**

**Predictions? **

**Goodbye for a few weeks! Be back soon. *Waves hand, jumps out window, and flies away.* **


	16. Train Rides

**Hey guys. So now we are starting the pre games stuff. If you want to know whats going on with that read the AN at the end of the district 12 reapings. don't skip the train rides just because your character isn't in this chapter because the odds are that they aren't. So here we go. also I'm writing from my grandparents computer and its really old, so sorry if this chapter has some mistakes and weird formatting **

**Tati Rutherford POV **

I lay back against the couch. I'm so excited! I'm actually on the train! The food and décor are amazing. It's even better than I dreamed.

Calder is eagerly awaiting the Reaping recaps. I don't see what the fuss is about. They are all going to die anyway.

"You guys ready for the Recaps?" Luster, one of our mentor's says. He is very attractive, just like the doll I have.

"Yes, I'm interested about the pallet I get to work with." Calder says, still staring at the screen.

"Well ok then." Luster says looking a tiny bit disturbed. He won his games not only for his skill, but his knack to undress himself during the Games. Which I enjoyed. He won the 121st Games. Our other mentor is a very different from him. She won last year, so it is exciting to meet the recent victor. I guess District 1 will have two victors in a row!

The screen turns on just as Dawn walks in. She doesn't say much, but that makes her cool. She looks kind of disheveled, but that's the look she goes for.

I watch myself and Calder volunteer. We look strong. I Love seeing myself on TV! I look perfect!

District 2 also has volunteers. The boy seems a traditional District 2, while the girl seems a little different, but no les strong.

"They are in." I say. Calder agrees.

District 3 has some rich kid, and some other guy who might survive Day 1.

District 4 has 2 reaped. Not a good sign. However the boy seems pretty muscled, and the girl looks like a she trains.

"Let's put them for maybe." Luster says, and Calder and I agree.

5 has a girl who will probably die the first day, and a 17 year old boy. He might be a problem later in the Games, so I mentally target him.

6 is pretty pathetic. Easily killed.

The tributes form 7 surprise me. They are unusually strong.

"If they don't ally with us, we kill them." I tell Calder.

"Very well." He says, still surveying them. Luster approves. Dawn says nothing.

District 8 is dead meat. District 9 is too.

The boy form 10 is a bloodbath, but the girl might be a threat. She will be a target.

District 11 has a boy who won't last long, and a girl who is probably crazy. If I kill her, I might get something. I will target her too.

I laugh at 12. It looks like they are going to die the first day again.

"So what's the final plan?" Luster asks.

"Both from 2 are in, 4 is a maybe, 7 is or we will kill them. My initial targets are the boy from 5, and the girls form 10 and 11." I declare.

"I agree. Those are good targets." Calder says in response. I'm so excited for this Games!

**Blake Reese POV **

I watch Elaine and my home fade behind me. I don't know if my old training will hold up, but I'm hoping a quick brush up is all I need. But if I'm going to have any chance at winning I'll need to check out the tributes. I breath in. I will probably have to be part of the D1 and D2 alliance. It might be my only chance.

I sit down with Marnie, who is definitely trains. She may be 14, but she is lethal. I will have to watch out for her. In fact I mark down the tributes from 1 and 2 as threats as well. I don't need to see them to know they're lethal.

The tributes from 1 and 2 are all volunteers, but the D2 girl seems different from the others. I star her name. She could be less deadly, or more deadly.

The tributes form 3 look like they might survive for a while.

The I watch our Reapings. I look away.

The District 5 boy seems strong, so I mark him as a possible threat and ally when I leave the alliance.

The 6 tributes probably won't last long. I feel bad since the D6 girl last year placed 3rd, the closet they have been in while.

The 7 tributes look really strong. I put them as allies and threats.

The tributes from 8 don't look like much, and I feel really bad for them. Same for D9 and the boy from 10. The girl from ten looks strong though. I mark her down as a possible ally.

The boy from 11 is probably going to die fast. These Reapings are heartbreaking. The girl looks off her rocker, so I put her as a threat.

The D12 tributes will probably die the first day again. That district has suffered so much since the last rebellion.

I look over my choices for allies and threats. I can't show the list to Marnie so I just agree with who she thinks are threats and allies. I don't know if she even considers that we might not be allowed in the D1/D2 alliance.

**Denver Collins POV **

Stepping on the train was the moment where my mind and body woke up to reality. I'm going to the Games, and this train is taking me there. I survey the whole thing. It is quite stunning. I want to watch the recaps, but first I want to meet with our mentors.

Our mentors are a guy named Carl who won the 93rd Games at 17, and a women named Abigail who won the 114th Games at 15. The other 2 victors won Games before the 93rd, and they don't come out much.

"All right let's cut to the chase. Recaps are on and you need to pick allies and threats." Abigail says sternly. She has always been like that. Her whole alliance was wiped out in front of her by one career. He was so excited that he killed so many and thought he won, that she was able to stab him.

The screen flickers to life and the Reapings begin.

District 1's tributes are volunteers as usual. I mark them along with District 2, as a threat. Carl mutters something about the girl form 2, but we don't press.

District 3's tributes look pretty strong. And the girl is a rich kid so probably sponsors.

"Lets keep them in mind for the alliance." Calli says.

"Agreed."

District 4 has no volunteers. Abigail says they could both be lethal even though they didn't volunteer.

District 5 looks strong too. I mark them as allies.

District 6 looks like they won't last long. I put them as a maybe.

I don't even watch the District 7.

District 8 has two 14 year olds. I put them on the list as allies. If Calli and I are going home with someone else, I want to give a lot of kids that chance.

District 9 looks very weak and they will probably die. This whole thing is just awful. These poor kids. I don't see them making it past the bloodbath. I can't believe the boy volunteered.

District 10 looks pretty good, especially the girl. I mark them as allies.

The boy from 11 looks promising, but the girl seems like a threat.

The boy and girl form 12 are not much. I wish I could save them all. But I can only save one along with me and Calli.

**Rina Scott POV **

The Outlands fade behind me. I don't bother looking, my mind only on the task at hand. Seeing which tributes are a threat. I don't plan on allies. Not even with Angus.

District 1 and 2 are threats, but the girl looks very different. Still a threat.

District 3 looks pretty decent.

District 4 is most likely a threat.

The boy from 5 might be a problem, but the girl is not.

Both form 6 don't look like much.

The District 7 kids look really strong. They will be the biggest threats other than the Careers.

District 8 has a rich kid and a poor kid. Probably both dead on Day 1.

District 9 is dead too. Why the boy would volunteer is beyond me.

I watch my own reapings. Angus sqirms in seat next to me. He needs to except what happened to him and prepare for the Games.

District 11 is weak at first glance, but the girl seems bat-shit crazy. I'll have to watch for her.

District 12 will die the first day.

The Reapings click off. Next up, we ride into the Capitol on chariots. What fun.

**There ya go! First non reaping chapter. YAY. So new poll is up. So vote! New Polls will be up every chapter, so make sure to vote every time! Chariots are next. **

**Did you like the chapter? **

**Whose POV was your favorite? **

**What did you think of the Victors? **

**What did you think of these 4's reaction to the others? **


	17. Chariot Rides

**THERES A NEW POLL UP. the poll is for the best costumes, not tributes. Don't worry, this poll is just for fun so you don't have to vote for your favorite characters. To those 3 who actually review, it means a lot to me you have no idea. It really means a lot if you review. It shows me that you care. Also new story is up. It's about the victors in this story. It is a syoc. **

**Also, ITS MAH BIRTHDAY. I'm turning 15, and yes I have the same birthday as Percy Jackson. **

**ANYWAY.. also I'm back form va ca. **

**Miki Bourne POV **

I can't say I'm not impressed with our costume. It's incredible. Traver and I look like living electricity from the neck down. Sparks even fly off the costume. The base costume is a sliver color, and the electricity shines on it. It's not real electricity, but it sure does look like it.

"Wow." I say.

"Electra this is incredible." Traver says. Electra is his stylist and mine is Electrius. They are both new stylists and really are hitting it off in the Capitol according to them.

We see the D6 tributes behind us. They are dressed as train engineers again. I feel really bad for them. D6 almost won last year too. The tributes from 4 in front of us look spectacular. The boy is dressed in what seems to be an oyster. The girl is nowhere in sight.

"Ok, you are ready to go!" Electra says gleefully. Traver and I climb into the chariot. I notice him looking a little pale.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says looking down. I narrow my eyes and look around. There. The girl from one way up there is eyeing him. Uh-oh. I think that means he's been singled out as a target. I open my mouth to say something, but the Chariots lurch forward launching us both forward. Into the fire.

**Karolina Williams POV**

I hold the brightly colored cloth in my hands.

"I'm wearing this?!" I say to Lorn.

"We have to go with it." He is already changed and has a smile on his face.

"How can you be happy?" I say accusingly.

"It's just a show to them, so I'm going to give them one." I narrow my eyes a bit. That sounded a little suspicious. Living my life the way I did, I learned to be careful of everything.

"Well ok then." I answer plainly. He's up to something and I may be the only person who suspects.

I walk into a room and change into the brightly colored outfit. It's woven beautifully, but I can't appreciate it because of where I am. After I change I hop on the chariot with Lorn. The horses move forward.

What I see next is truly amazing. Even though I hate it, you can't deny that seeing the place and all the people is really impressive. Especially when you grow up in Mistress Baxter's Orphanage.

**Dawn Sky: Victor of the 124****th**** Games POV **

I watch the screens with Luster as the chariots move out. Tati and Calder look stunning, even I can't deny that. Mostly because Calder helped whip it up. He painted the clothing to look like the night sky. It's hyper-realistic. It's not our District's usual, but the crowd goes crazy.

District 2 is dressed as a lion and a gladiator. Lennon is very exposed. Smart on his stylist's part. Rich girls love fucking people like him. V is the lion. She looks like nothing I have ever scene. Her outfit shimmers like golden fur, and her face peaks thorough the lion's mouth. It could be real lion fur for all we know. V lets out a large roar and the crowd is literally climbing over each other to throw flowers.

District 3 is dressed as, well I can't really tell. Their clothes seem to constantly shift, showing different technology.

Blake is dressed as an oyster, but Marnie is nowhere in sight. Suddenly the middle of Blake's costume opens. Marnie emerges and it is blinding. She is dressed in all silver. She must be the pearl of the oyster. The crowd screams louder. The stylists have really done well this year.

District 5 is incredible. They seem to be electrical currents of power. Sparks even fly off them. The crowd screams louder and louder.

That's where the excitement stops. District 6 is dressed as train engineers. This has to be the 20th time at least.

District 7 whips them back up. Denver is dressed in only a small clump of leaves covering his balls. Everything else in on display. His bare ass appears on the screen. Considering the choices D7 is making, I could see one of them winning. Cassie is dressed similarly with leaves covering her private areas excluding her ass. The crowd is exploding. It may be humiliating, but the sponsors will never cease. Almost everyone will want one of them in bed with them.

District 8 is wearing brightly woven suits and dresses. It's a nice change of pace from the naked D7 tributes, but it does get less applause. The quiet is nice.

District 9 is looks like they are wheat in a field again. This time it looks like their costumes are shifting, like the wheat is blowing. Clever.

District 10 are dressed as…animals. Compared to Vivian's costume, this is nothing.

District 11 is dressed as cotton.

District 12 is coal miners. What a shock. Still, I think a lot of tributes will get sponsors from this alone. If they play their cards right, some of them will get to go home.

**Lennon Blair POV(didn't expect that did you? :p) **

I climb off the chariot. Our escort blushes as my loin cloth rose up as I stepped off. Whatever.

"V that roar was amazing!" I tell her.

"Thanks, but maybe we can talk after you put something on that doesn't show your balls every time there's a gust of wind."

"Oh, why don't you like them? I figured you would enjoy the taste of my…" V suddenly rips off my loin cloth, leaving me butt naked. That was unexpected.

"Ta ta." V says waving her wand. As she goes towards the elevator, she lets out a roar. It's getting cold out here.

* * *

I walk down the hallway of the hospital. I don't think the Capitol will let me see my sister so I have no choice but to sneak out. And the only way to roam the streets is with the escort. I did what I had to do to get out of here.

I reach the room and open the door. My mother and father sit by Marlee's bed. She's still breathing. I made it.

"Mom. Dad" I say rushing over to them and hugging them. We sit with Marlee. Even if I win, I won't see her again. She's not going to be alive for much longer, in fact it's a miracle she is still conscious. I squeeze her hand and hug her. I stay there all night.

**V don't take that shit from NO ONE! XD **

**Also…FEELZ**

**Whose Pov was your favorite? **

**What costumes were your favorites? **

**Planning what, Lorn is? HRRMMM?(yoda voice) **

**GO VOOOOTTEEEEEEEEEEE. AND SUBMIT A VICTOR TO MY NEW STORY, OR 2!**


	18. Training Day 1

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I just want you to know that I've haven't smiled that much in a while….Thank you. **

**ANYWAY LETS GET RIPPED. ITS TRAINING TIME**

**Marine Cryson POV**

Blake and I stand in front of the elevator. He looks uncomfortable. I doubt it's our new training uniforms. I don't think he slept well.

I bounce with anticipation as the doors open. This will be the first time we actually get close with the competition, and I couldn't be more excited. I'm a little nervous, which surprises me. Blake and I didn't volunteer which means we need to show our stuff so 1 and 2 let us in the alliance.

We finally reach the bottom. We walk towards the training room. The tributes from 8 are next to us. They don't look like much.

We are among the first to arrive. As the other tributes trickle in, the head trainer steps up.

"My name is Demeter, and I'm in charge of you until it's time for 23 of you to die." She smiles at us. I try to ignore her. I smell something. I sniff the air. I nudge Blake. He nods his head.

"We have a new area of the training center today, and using it is your choice." Walls on the other open to reveal the source of the smell. It's a pool. I take off running, Blake right behind me. I don't care if we weren't supposed to go yet, it's just nice to see something that seems form home. I dive right into the pool. The water drowns out the sound of everything. It's nice. I open my eyes and see thorough the blurriness that Blake just dived in. I smile as I swim back up to the surface. 1 and 2 will see our skills in water, and they will HAVE to accept us.

My head breaks the surface, and the sound returns. All the other tributes stare at me around the pool. Blake pops up next to me. These uniforms are made for water, so it should have been a tip off, but I was more focused on seeing the tributes.

Blake and I climb out to looks of stares.

"Stop goggling or die!" Demeter screeches. The tributes quickly disperse. The tributes from 1 are watching us.

"Blake if we want to be in we have to show our water skills too.

"Alright." He agrees. I walk over to the knives and start throwing. All that training paid off. The District 1 tributes still haven't approached me. Time to show off other stuff. I grab three dummies and chuck them in the pool. 2 float and one sinks. I ask a trainer to clock me. I grab 2 knives and dive into the pool. I swim straight to the bottom and hit the dummy in vital spots while dragging it up. I drag it to the surface where a trainer takes it. I sprint towards the floating dummies and quickly hit them in vital spots I finish crossing the pool. I wasn't strong enough to drag the heavy one, but I had no problem with the other 2. I climb out of the pool. I grin at the time. The D1 tributes approach me. I grin. It looks like I'm in.

**Travis Jelenic POV **

Seeing the district four tributes in action was extremely impressive. I make a mental note to avoid water at all costs. Swimming lessons would help I guess, but I'd rather focus on survival skills, and maybe some weapons. Mel is already getting ready to swimming lessons. She's kind of nervous around me and I don't know really know why.

To be honest, I'm terrified. All these people around me are my enemies. I see the girl from district 6 talking to Mel in the shallow end. Looks like she already has an ally. I walk over and try to use a spear. After a while I think I'm doing ok. Mel and the D6 girl look as if they are getting pretty good at swimming. So far no other tributes have entered the pool.

I hear a conversation out of my left ear and turn to look. It looks as if the D1 tributes asked the D7 tributes something. I missed the conversation but the D1 guys don't look happy and the D7 tributes are walking towards me.

It dawns on me that D1 wanted an alliance with D7. It would make sense, as they are very popular according to my stylist.

"Hey, would you be interested in joining an alliance with Calli and me?" The boy asks.

"Umm." I think about it. They look very strong and are popular. They don't need me, but they seem nice enough and three can win so…

"Yes, I accept. Name's Travis."

"Denver." He shakes my hand. Looks like I'm in.

"Really, you choose him over us? You're dead." The D1 girl says passing us. Not allying with the careers has painted a target on their back.

**Odessa Caelum POV**

I'm actually so glad they have a pool. Swimming is going to be a great asset, I know it. And as a plus, I met a really nice girl, and now we are allies.

Mel and I have been practicing for a while. I want to head over to some other stuff but, I think I'll focus on swimming the whole day. Well, at least before lunch.

"Hey, you are getting good!" Mel exclaims.

"You're not doing so bad yourself!" I turn to survey the other tributes.

"Hey Mel, that is your district partner right?" I point to the boy who is walking off the D7 tributes.

"Wow, I can't believe he is in an alliance with them! He should be safe with them." She says with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, we will be fine together." I smile at her.

"I certainly hope so. It's so nice talking with you! I guess I forget other tributes are like me too." Mel says. We both laugh. It seems weird, having a laugh in a place that trains you to get ready for a death match.

* * *

I sit with Mel at lunch. We sit a little ways from everyone. The only person that is close to us is that D11 girl. As we eat, we talk about the differences in our districts. I explain about the trains, and she talks about District 3. She tells me that her father is one of the richest men in D3, but he abuses his workers. I ask about Travis and she goes dead silent. I drop the subject, but I do wonder what is up.

I look around the room, trying spot other alliances. I see that the District 7 tributes are sitting with Travis, the girl from 5, and the boy from 11. A large alliance. They will be a force to be reckoned with.

The careers all sit together, no surprise there. Everyone else seems distant. After lunch I try my hand with a few weapons and survival skills and begin observing the large alliances to get a feel of their fighting style and force. The first day of training is almost over, and I would call it a success.

**Wentworth Bell POV**

So far, training has been terrifying. I really didn't do much before lunch. I felt sick to my stomach the whole time. I avoided the careers as much as possible.

I head over to some of the survival stations. As I work with some of the medicine stuff, I hear footsteps. My heart starts to race. It's the boy from District 10.

"You're pretty good at that medicine stuff. If you show me that, I'll show you how to make a fire. Besides, you seem nice." He says. No one had ever been like that to me. I don't want to talk though, I scared he will run away from my voice. I breathe deeply.

* * *

"I'm pretty good at fire starting." I say this to our mentors over dinner.

"Get any allies?"

"Just one." I reply. I smile to myself. I finally made a friend.

**So we have our first alliances! They may change in day 2, but as of now they are:**

**Careers: Tati, Calder, V, Lennon, Marnie, and Blake**

* * *

**Denver, Calli, Miki, Jase, Travis **

* * *

**Odessa, Mel **

* * *

**Wentworth, Angus **

* * *

**1\. Did you like the chapter? **

**2\. Whose Pov was your favorite? **

**3\. Did you like the pool? **

**4\. How do you feel about the alliances? **

**5\. Which alliance is your favorite? **

**6\. Predictions? **


	19. Secret Twists

**HAH. I said there was more than one twist! In fact there's more than the ones revealed in this chapter….. 5****th**** Quell, 5 twists. I was originally going to call it, 125****th**** Hunger Games: The Five Twists. **

**OH WELL. ITS SHORT BUT TWISTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsss**

**Also there is a new poll up. **

**Also lighting struck my yard and I lost my hearing for 10 minutes **

**And someone(in real life) decided to seek attention again at all costs. I'm literally done with her. LIKE THE FUCK. (rant incoming) **

**so she thinks that it's perfectly fine to be like oh my life sucks but actually being ok and brainwashing my friend into thinking she has issues. UGH. SHE even tries to get people away from my friend so she can talk to HER ALONE BITCH SHE IS NOT YOUR PROPERTY BACK THE FUCK UPPPPPPPP. SHE"S ALL TRYING TO PICK FIGHTS WITH ME AND I DON"T WANT TO FIGHT BUT SHE JUST LOVES THE ATTENTION. **

**GODDAMMMIT **

**I'm sorry you sad to witness that...I hope she never sees this lol. I don't think people form school read this anyway. If she does find this too bad. Ugh there's too many insulting things to say about her I could go on and on. But you want the twists so here ya go! **

**UGH but seriously just say ALL the stuff she's done. I barely have cracked the surface in my rant**

**OK FOR REAL THIS TIME(this rant will most likely be deleted later, so read it while you can lol) **

***rant over***

**Jase Alernass POV **

I still can't believe that I'm in one of the two strongest alliances! Miki, Denver, Calli, and Travis are all so nice. It's great to have allies. Achyles has no allies, and while I feel bad for her a little, I can see why no one does. I don't even know where she is right now.

I open the door to my room, but someone grabs my arm. It's Sutton, my mentor. She won the 99th Games.

"Come on." She says.

"Where are we going?!" I say starting to panic. Did I do something wrong? She leads me to the elevator where Achyles is waiting.

"Go down to the training room." Sutton leaves as the doors close. I'm very confused. We reach the bottom floor and find the rest of the tributes assembled. Demeter stands above us.

"You are probably wondering why I brought you out here right before you sleep. Well allow me to answer that question. As you heard at the Quell announcement, there are more twists than the alliance of 3. The reason we are telling you now is so tomorrow while you are training we announce the twists."

Everyone starts up at her with wide eyes. I wonder what it will be. Special mutts, who knows! It could be anything. I twitch nervously.

"This is a pill." She holds up a red pill.

"This red pill will grant whoever swallows it temporary regeneration of tissue. That means you heal fast. This blue pill will increase your acceleration. Basically you will see things in slow motion while everyone else sees that you are very fast. This yellow pill will increase your muscle. You will be extremely strong, being able to jump higher, lift and break large objects, and even tear other people apart. We've tested it." She pauses to let it sink in. Speed, strength, and regeneration? That's crazy!

"There will be four of each pill. Some will be in random backpacks and some will even be in other areas of the arena. Which brings me to the next twist."

Another twist! What in the word could it be now!

"There is a building that has supplies in it. Random tributes will get the items needed to access the building. The rest you figure out yourself. That is all. Now Training is tomorrow, so make sure you are here!"

We walk back to our rooms. I look around and see shock on everyone's face. This was unexpected. I walk near Denver and Calli. Miki and Travis come over too.

"Ok guys, if we get one of those pills or items, make sure to share it with the group. Those pills could be handy in a tricky situation. Denver whispers. The rest of us agree. This is going to be an interesting Games.

**DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhH**

**What did you think of the Twists and how do you think it will impact the Games?! **

**What could the other 2 Twists be? **


	20. Training Day 2

**Ok everyone, basically it's the second week of school and it sucks. I stared at a wall for a few hours when I got home the first day. I started last Tuesday, not Monday because my PA school district is dumb af. Gawd save me from this life I live. **

**I'll try to update once a week, most likely over the weekend. Because homework is already in piles. Mostly thanks to fucking science. DAMN YOU AND YOUR SCIENCES **

**Oh yeah and a new poll is up. VOTE **

**Also for those of you who have not read the previous chapter entitled "Secret Twists," I strongly suggest you read it. Very important plot stuff. **

**Calder Aalto POV (ITS CAREER POOL PARTY TIME) **

So far, my trainings sole purpose has been to watch tributes. Training is not really on my mind. I guess I'll do a bit, but I'm confident it will be perfect.

Vivian decided to use the pool to her advantage. Naturally, everyone else followed her lead. Since this is the first year there is a pool, it's smart for us to dominate the pool so other tributes don't learn. I don't really need to, but I suppose I should join my allies. I descend into the pool. Blake is showing V some strokes, and Marnie is under the water somewhere. Tati working hard with Lennon on the other side.

Marnie surfaces in front of me. Her grace in the water is incredible. It is another form of art. And I feel the need to explore it. I watch as Marnie darts through the water and swims to the surface, exploding in a shower of water droplets. I survey the rest of the team. All seem to be picking up swimming fairly quickly.

Marnie starts laughing and I turn from watching Blake swim. Hs grace is all his own as well. These D4 tributes are something. He is just incredible in the water. It's a good thing we let him in the alliance.

It seems Lennon has started to chase Vivian around the pool. Unfortunately for him, she picked it up the best and is way too fast for him. I guess Blake really helped her out.

"Oh come on! I just want to talk!" Lennon yells. Vivian submerges her head and body under water. Blake vanishes to my right.

Suddenly Blake and Vivian surface on either side of Lennon and strike him on either side with a fake dagger. It seems they worked out quite a strategy. Everyone is laughing. Even Tati. I think she just likes the feeling of dominance over the other tributes. I start walking towards them at the other. This feeling is so strange. It's like I'm in a whole other world.

I walk around a bit to get used to the feeling. I think about the revealed twists. The pills will be very helpful if we get our hands on them. I think we could dominate the building if we needed. The pool makes me think the arena will be mainly water, but anything could happen.

As for the alliance of three twist, I certainly will not win with anyone else. In order for my masterpiece to be complete, it must be my own. They will all have to die, one way or another. It's a shame. Some are true artists. For example, losing Blake is indeed a tragedy.

Marnie comes over.

"Hey, you need some help? I could totally show you some stuff. Blake taught Vivian so much! I'm sure I can teach you." She says.

"My gratitude." She shows me basic strokes. This is grace. This is beauty. Blake eventually comes over and helps me. Marnie goes off to see how well everyone else is doing.

He shows me how to streamline myself so I can move faster. Unlike Tati, who expressed discomfort about learning from another tribute, I am more than happy to learn a form of art.

We decide to move onto diving. I stand before the water, looking into its depth.

"Here, you want your arms like this." He says, moving my arms into the correct position. He touches my sides and moves me over a bit and perfects the position**. **Even the position is graceful.

"You push off your feet and just angle down. It's a learning process. Here watch me." He goes into the position and dives. It's exceptionally graceful, from jumping into the air, and gliding under the surface of the rippling water. That is someone with true beauty and grace. He is stunning. By the time he surfaces I have already jumped. I see the image of him jumping in my eye, and I leap. The training center whirls, and I angle downward. The water comes at me in a second. I close my eyes right before it hits. The cool sensation is incredible. The change from a world of land to a world of soundlessness and water. I sink to the bottom and open my eyes briefly. I can see a blurry image of everything. I swim to the surface. My head breaks the top and the lights and sound come rushing back.

Blake goes over to the side and pulls out something in his eye.

"Here, these contacts are water repellent. I don't know if they will be in the area but they are sure useful."

"Where did you get those?" I ask.

"One of the trainers. It's new tech from D3."

"Oh."

Blake gets out the pool and walks over to the trainer. I practice diving with the contacts. It really does help. I dive over and over perfecting the technique. This is art.

**Vivian "V" Wreck POV**

I really didn't think that "training" was synonymous with being chased around a pool by Lennon.

Our alliance dominated the pool today, and it makes me feel really guilty because other tributes didn't really get to use it. There has never been a pool before, so the arena will most likely be water-based. Blake and Marnie would have been the winners if there wasn't a pool. They still have the best chance even with the pool.

I've gotten pretty good if I do say so myself. That take down with Blake was awesome, and I will definitely use it in the arena. Or the Gamemakers could be seriously fucking with us and it's a desert. Blake is off with Calder doing diving shit, Marnie is under the water somewhere, and Tati is getting a little pissed at Lennon. He's switched targets.

I'll admit, it is pretty funny to watch him scramble after Tati but it is also really obnoxious. I decide to exit the pool and leave them to their shenanigans. I have to train with other stuff too.

I head over to medicine and try my hand with that. I work next to the girl form District 8. She works diligently. She looks like a survivor. I wonder what she must think of me. An evil career? Crazy Psycho? I don't really want to be viewed that way. I decide to make a move.

"Hey, um which medicine helps stop infection." I ask her. She gives a little start, but composes herself quickly. She must think I'm trying to get information on her or something.

"Um yeah, it's this." She says pointing to a white bottle. "Antibiotics."

"Ok thanks." I reply. Ok that was awkward.

"I'm Vivian but you can call me V. I know you must think I'm an awful career, but I really just want to go home. I'm sorry for what happened to you." She looks surprised but again, composes fast. This girl is good.

"Name's Karolina, District 8." We shake hands. She warns me of her District partner, and how he seems very dangerous. I agree, and just as we say this, the boy, who I learn is Lorn, approaches Denver and Callie. He suddenly points at Karolina. What the hell is going on?

**Callie Blu POV **

Our alliance was shaping up well, and I'm really off put by this D8 guy. He approaches Denver.

"Um hello, I'm Lorn." He says stuttering. "I'm from D8 and I was wondering if I could join your alliance. I'm really smart, I can outwit the careers." Denver opens his mouth but and I grab his arm and drag him away.

"Do we really want someone else? I mean our alliance already rivals the Careers." I ask.

"He was a maybe on our list, and I want to give as many tributes the chance to live as possible, it's the right thing to do. Besides, he is already talking with the rest." He points out the conversation between Miki, Travis, Jase, and Lorn.

"Let's just talk to him a bit more." Denver says, kind of pleading.

"Fine." I agree. I still don't like it. We walk back to the group.

"What about your District partner?" I ask. Denver gives me a look, but he goes along with it.

"Oh she wants to be solo, and she's crazy. She is known as a crazy killer in D8. We should stay away from her." He states with worry in his eyes. He points to her over at the medicine station. She is standing next to the District 2 girl. Uh-oh.

"Alright we will watch out for her." Denver promises. "Welcome to the alliance." I survey the group. Denver looks just as thrilled as Lorn, Jase looks happy to have someone his age, Travis smiles, and Miki looks a little guarded, but not as much as I must be looking.

We all head to lunch. Our alliance has now been officially closed. We are ready for the Games.

**Lorn Tabernak POV**

I grin walking into the elevator. Karolina stares at me.

"You bastard, I'll warn them." She says threateningly.

"Oh they think you are a crazy killer, they won't go near you." She spits on me. That just pisses me off. I grab her arms and she immediately spins out. She throws a kick to my groin, and I dodge, aiming for her head with my fist. She kicks upward and connects with my jaw. I grunt and fall. The floors tick by. We will be reaching our floor soon.

"Asshole. Whatever you've got planned, I will end you." I stalks out as the doors open. Our escort yells at me for being on the floor. But I don't care. The only person who suspects will be pushed away by my alliance, and as soon as the Games start she's target number 1.

**Careers: Tati, Calder, V, Lennon, Marnie, and Blake**

* * *

**Denver, Callie, Miki, Jase, Travis, Lorn**

* * *

**Odessa, Mel **

* * *

**Wentworth, Angus **

* * *

**YAY. These are the final alliances. **

**DID YOU LIKE THE POOL PARTY?!**

**Lorn did manage to snake his way in… (HAHA IT WAS PLAN EVERY SINCE I GOT HIM) **

**Whose POV was your favorite?**

**Private Sessions are next….**

**Ok that sexual tension with Blake and Calder….. IT LITERALLY JUST HAPPENED. And I kind of like it. **

**I made Calder Bi because it just seemed like he would like beauty not just in girls, but in guys too. It just made sense. **

**#Lovewins**


	21. Private Sessions I

**Hello all!**

**Get hyped people because after this we got the second part of the private sessions and the interviews. Then it's a throw down hoe down. (I'm SORRY LMAO) **

**Calder Aalto POV **

Most of the time leading up to my name being called was tributes scrambling to perfect any skills they've learned, as scores mean sponsors. By the time my name is called, everyone starts to panic in the room we were assigned to after lunch.

I get up calmly and approach the Training room. The Gamemakers stare intently at me as I cross the room.

"Calder Aalto, District 1." I say confidently. I stride over and grab a knife, a katana, and a bow and one arrow. I have been working on this piece for a while. I move in a sweeping motion and slice off the dummies head with the katana, sending it spiraling into the air. I send the knife into it, and then grab the bow, notch an arrow, and send it into the head and pin it to the body of the dummy. I smile. Perfect.

* * *

I got a 10! Impossible! I tried so hard to be perfect! All in all, the sponsors will come.

**Tati Rutherford POV**

I'm so so so excited! I'm actually going to the private sessions! The Games are so close I can taste them. I lick my lips as my name is called. I bounce into the room.

"Tatiana Rutherford, District 1!" I shout excitedly. I grab a short sword, and ask for the one of the best sword trainers. I duel until I have disarmed him. I then try my hand with the crossbow I worked on when I wasn't in the pool. I think the pool was a waste of time, and I learned almost nothing! I do fairly well with the crossbow.

* * *

A 9! A fucking 9! Are you fucking kidding me! They are blind! I was perfect and they know it! I grab the nearest object, a jade vase, and smash it against the television. Scum.

**Lennon Blair POV **

I pass Tati as I step walk towards the training room. Or is it a gymnasium? Huh, I never really thought about it before. She smiles as I walk by. She must have done well. I enter take a deep breathe. Let's do this. I fight a trainer hand-to-hand and then I duel with a spear. I do well on both sets, but not as well as I thought I could do. We will just have to wait and see.

* * *

A nine appears next to my name. I'm very happy with my score, but I'm a little disappointed though. So far only Calder has got a 10 out of the alliance so far. Let's see what V gets.

**Vivian "V" Wreck POV **

Watching Lennon leave was like a wall of reality. I'm going next. I'm kind of nervous about this whole thing. If I screw up, I'm screwed. The wait for Lennon to return is agony. When he finally does, he grins at me and tries to pick me up. Honestly, this game has gone on long enough. I roll under his outstretched arm and right into the Gym. The Gamemakers look at me with a little shock. Oops.

"Vivian Wreck, District 2." I say. I grab tomahawks, my best weapon, and slice the shit out of dummies and hit "death" spots, while throwing them. I quickly move to throwing knives, hit death spots, and then dive into the water. I twirl and dive and stab the dummies in the water. I surface and run over to the medicine station. I cut myself quickly and heal it with a trick Karolina showed me yesterday. I think I did well.

* * *

Holy shit! An 11! What the actual fuck! I can't believe that happened. They must have liked how I used the pool, and I'm sure the meds helped. I owe Karolina on this one.

**Travis Jelenic POV **

I feel like District 3 has a really bad spot. After seeing amazing things from 1 and 2, 3 is underwhelming. It makes the Gamemaker's score lower than usual. Then they see 4, and it's all fun and smiles again. Mel wishes me luck, and I head in. I start with the spear stuff I learned. I'm barley ok, and compared to the careers its nothing. I'll have to show good survival skills if I want a higher score. I move to the edible plants and show my knowledge there. I do excellent!

* * *

I'm pleased with my 5. Under the radar, and it's not too bad of a score.

**Melanie "Mel" MacDougal POV**

Travis looks like he did ok. He wishes me luck and I head in. I beat myself internally. How can I talk to him without telling the truth about the factory accident? I work with edible plants, and archery first. I still can't hit anywhere near the center, but at least I hit it. I do better with the plants. I show off my swimming strokes, and in the time I have left, whip up a fire and a snare.

* * *

My name and face appear on the screen. It's so weird. I guess I still can't fathom that I'm actually in the Hunger Games. A silver 5, just like Travis's, appears. I smile. It must be because of the snare and fire. The swimming helped too, I'm sure. I wish I could have done more swimming but the Careers dominated it! I hope that doesn't bite us in the butt in the arena.

**Blake Reese POV **

"Blake Reese, District 4." I say as strongly as I can muster. This is the time where I have to show that I'm not rusty anymore. The pool will be my greatest asset. I spar with a trainer, and disarm him. I launch myself into the pool and duel a trainer in water combat. I do even better in there.

* * *

Our alliance is doing great! A 10 from Calder, 9s from Tati and Lennon, and that 11 from V! I only hope Marnie and I can hold up with them.

**Marnie Cryson POV**

I stride confidently in and announce myself. I'll do great! I only hope Blake was able to do ok. If he gets a low score, we might kick him out of the alliance. I grab a bandage from the medicine table and blind fold myself. I take knives and throw them at the target. I know the vital spots and the height and I'm pretty sure that I can hit it! After my knife arsenal is empty, I pull the bandage off. I hit most of them well, but definitely not perfect. One even hit the floor! That pisses me off.

* * *

A 9! That should have been a 10. Oh well it holds up with Tati, Lennon, and Blake, but Calder got a 10 and V an 11. I'll have to watch for them, and if it comes to it, arrange an "accident."

**Traver Opsett POV **

Watching all those Careers come in and out makes me really nervous, especially since Miki and I go right after the last two of them. She's really lucky. She got in the best alliance aside from the careers. I kind of wanted to go it alone, but now I'm having regrets.

I walk into the Gym. The Gamemaker's eyes stare at me, as if they expect me to do something really good. Or they expect me to fail.

"Traver Opsett, District 5." I say, unable to stop my voice form quivering, I go straight to snares and make a set of the most impressive ones I can. They look pretty good to me. Maybe I'll get a 5 or 6.

* * *

My score of 4 seems measly to the Careers. I guess that's obvious but it's still shocking how good they are. To make matters worse they may think I'm a threat because of my age. Maybe this score will keep them off me.

**Miki Bourne POV **

I'm freaking out right now. I'm so scared of this thing. A one on one with the Gamemakers is something I never ever want to do. These are the people who kill kids every year for fun, and now I'm their fun**. **Traver comes back through the door.

"How was it?" I ask nervously.

"It was ok, but the way they stare at you is unnerving." He states. That doesn't help my nerves much.

"Good luck." He says, and steps away. Oh man. Thanks for the comfort asshole. I stand there awkwardly. I need to move. It's like the Reapings all over again. Thinking of the Reaping makes me think of home, and that is basically just asking to. I wipe tears off my face as I enter.

"Miki Bourne, District 5." I say looking at the floor. I go grab a bow, and shoot. The whole experience is hell.

* * *

Once I'm done drying in my room I head out for the scores. I am surprised by the 11 from that D2 girl, and am shocked even more when a 7 pops up next to my name. My mouth drops open. How?!

"Congratulations!" Traver says with an outstretched hand. Part of me is disgusted, and really wants to ignore him. I fight the urge and shake his hand. He will be dead soon anyway. I am shocked by my thoughts. I really don't want this side of me out now, especially with the interviews tomorrow.

**Thomas Engine POV **

I really don't give a fuck about any of this. Hell, I decided to not even go down for the sessions. They can give me a zero, I don't really care. I'm going to die anyway so it's pointless.

* * *

The careers have strong scores naturally, and everyone gawks to see a zero next to my name. I smile. It is kind of funny to see a zero on the screen. Although one part of me is thinking, what the hell did I just do?

**Odessa Caelum POV **

We are about half way through the Sessions. Thomas didn't even show up. I don't know what he was thinking! I guess he's already accepted death. I'm not giving up that easily. The pills will be an advantage in the arena for sure, so I think outer districts may have a larger chance. I walk into the Gymnasium after an awkward silence where Thomas doesn't appear.

It's weird being in here with just the people who have engineered the death trap I'm being thrown into. I take a deep breathe.

"Odessa Caelum, District 6." I say. I start with all the survival skills I learned. I go to almost every station. I have about time for one more thing. Should I show off my strength or swimming? I have to decide now. I decide to show off my swimming. I jump into the pool. Bubbles swirl around me, tickling my face. I want to stay down here forever. But I must come up and break the surface. I swim up and once I reach the surface I swim around the pool, showing off everything I learned.

* * *

The room goes dead silent as a 0 pops next to Thomas's name. Then everything changes when my score comes up. A 7! They must have liked the swimming skills I learned. All those survival skills were definilty in that too. I have the survival aspect of the Games down I think. Now on to the next task, getting sponsors.

"**If I screw up, I'm screwed." Literally my new fav quote. **

**Whose POV was your favorite? **

**Where there any surprises? **

**Are you excited for the Bloodbath?! *cough* throw down hoe down *cough***

***there will be a final score report next chapter**

***TATBS will be updated ASAP**


	22. Private Sessions II

**Here's part 2. I've noticed my A/n are getting increasingly scatterbrained and are chock full of spelling and grammar mistakes. Get used to it because it is going to get a whole lot worse **

**I kind of want to skip interviews just so I can kill people…..;)**

**Denver Collins POV **

Halfway through. Miki and Travis already went through. It's me, Callie, Lorn, and Jase who have left to go. I cross the room and pass the D6 girl on my way in. It's eerie with no other tributes in here. I go right to the axes and start throwing and chopping.

* * *

I had a feeling we needed to watch out for the girl from 2. An eleven! I wonder what she did to get that score. Travis got a 5, which isn't bad at all, and Miki got a 7! My name appears on the screen. An 8! That almost rivals the careers!

**Callie Blu POV **

I try to blot out everything around me and focus on the task at hand. I fight trainers hand to hand and defeat them with a new hold I learned. I move to using a mace. If I wasn't so good at the fighting back in 7, I probably would get like a 5 or something. I hack at the dummies, swinging my mace just like back home. I see crowds materializing, screams, the feeling of power and blood. I am jolted back as a Gamemaker tells me my time is up. I look around me and find all the dummies in the vicinity smashed to bits. Oops.

* * *

After Denver's 8, the room celebrates more when a 9 appears next to my name. I don't feel like celebrating. I feel like I'm drowning in the past. I thought the games would be therapeutic. I have never been so wrong.

**Lorn Tabernak POV **

Watching the Gamemakers stare at me like I'm just meat is pathetic! I wish I could kill every one of them right here and now, but alas I cannot thanks to the force field. A tribute must have attacked them at some point.

I don't even want to do something for their smug faces, so I just stare at them. They look unnerved. They dismiss me finally, and I smile. I raise my middle finger and leave. I wonder what score I will get for that. Life is one big experiment.

* * *

A 1 appears on my screen. I kind of wanted the lowest score but the boy from 6 beat me to it. I don't think he even showed up. A 1 is fine, the rest of my "alliance" got pretty good scores. I start to analyze the scores so far. I think this will be an interesting Games.

**Karolina Williams POV **

I've about had it with the Capitol. Everything about it so opposite to what I'm used to. I feel like I'm dead. I probably will be soon. I enter the Training Center and announce myself quietly. I have already decided to go the mysterious route for an interview persona so I should play it up here. I work on medicine, camouflage, and set traps. Nothing too exciting just basic survival stuff that will get me an ok score. Even if I did have some special skill, I want to stay under the radar.

* * *

Well at least I did better than Lorn. I get plenty more congrats than him as my 6 clearly outdoes his 1. He is playing a dangerous game, and I'll put a stop to it as soon as I can.

**Wentworth Bell POV **

I hope Angus does better than me, because I'm going to suck. All I do when I enter the room is do some stuff with meds. That's it. I really just want out of here, and the only way out is death, because I'm not going to win. I hate announcing myself to the Gamemakers with my awful voice.

* * *

Sure as heck, I get a 5. It's about what I expected and at this point I don't really care.

**Lucille Donovan POV **

I'm so terrified. This whole thing has driven my out of mind and I want to go home! But I can never go home. Especially since this session is going to go very badly. I walk in, shaking. I manage to start a fire, and create a basic shelter.

* * *

I put my face in my hands. My 3 means no sponsors and without sponsors I will die. I don't even have allies! I have one chance, and that is the interviews.

**Angus Hall POV **

I've been planning this. I don't want a low score, I want a relatively good score. Sponsors, and a nice topic in interviews.

I get right down to business. I tie a net, and climb to the ceiling with the net. I tie the net to the top of the climbing rope, and allow the net to reach the floor. I climb down and light a fire to burn the net. I climb up fast as the fire licks my soles. I set off a sprinkler that is at the top, and put out the fire. I throw a dagger I brought up and hit a dummy, but not a kill spot. I jump down, since most the rope is scorched. I leave the room with a limp. That will cost me, but will it be worth it?

* * *

The answer is yes as soon as I see the 7. That will certainly be a topic during interviews. I'm ready.

**Rina Scott POV **

I go into the room with a straight face. I refuse to give them the satisfaction, although I am a little nervous. I don't bother announcing my name, I just get straight to throwing knives. I've been working on it almost all training, especially the day the Careers were out of the way, utilizing the pool.

* * *

I had a feeling the girl from 2 would be a problem. I learn her name is Vivian at the same time I learn she got an eleven. That will be problematic. The districts fly by, with occasional surprises, including my own score. An 8! That rivals the Career's scores and the girl from 7! I think I have a good chance this Games.

**Jase Alernass POV **

I breathe deeply. I'm the last of our alliance to go, and I'm sure they all did very well. And then there's me. I expect to get a 3. I'll be the weak link. I really don't want to be, but that is probably what is going to happen.

"Jase Alernass, District 11." I say, mustering up my confidence. I start with a fake knife battle. I include loads of different attacks I learned during training. I climb up a rope and prepare to throw a knife, but I fall to the floor. I somehow land on my feet, but its hurts like hell. I look over and by some stroke of mad luck, my knife I dropped hit the target. I almost laugh out loud.

* * *

So far the alliance has had very good scores! Travis got a 5, which is decent, Miki got that crazy 7, Denver got an 8 and Callie got a 9! We almost rival the careers. Lorn's score is a 1. I wonder what he did in there. I feel really bad for him. He probably was scared. I watch as my name comes up. A 6! That's pretty good in my book! I really thought I was going to see a 3 or something!

**Achyles Thornheart POV **

Almost there, almost there! The Bloodbath. The infamous Bloodbath. Oh my gosh, I can't wait. I can already see the blood, the fingers, hear the screams, and taste the agony. But first I have to this and then talk to people. UGH. How boring. They are all going to die anyway.

I go right in and start fighting a trainer hand to hand. I best him during the session. I think he was overwhelmed by my style. Ha, what fools.

* * *

YES. A 7 is just perfect.

**Matt Stark POV **

I miss my home, my family, and District 12. I always think that this can't be real, and that I will wake up any time. I haven't woken up yet, and I cry myself to sleep almost every night. I just want to go home!

I go to my session, and can barely stomach it. I work with medicine and plants. I do ok but at least I showed up.

* * *

I got a 3. I tried the best I could but it wasn't enough.

**Alihandra "Mouse" Vex POV **

I walk into the Gym, quivering. This is literally the worst I've ever felt. Going before the people who are going to cause my death…I think I need to throw up. I manage not to, and paint my hand like a flower. It actually turns out ok, but that is all I can stomach.

* * *

I start to cry when I see my 2. I wasn't meant for this anyway. I could throw myself off the roof. I probably would if it wasn't for that stupid force field. We must die on their terms, not even our own. I think I'm going to be sick.

**That's it. Just the interviews and then…it's time for the 5****th**** Quarter Quell. Let that sink in….. **

**VOTE IN THE NEW POLLLLLLLLL**

**Which POV was your favorite? **

**Any surprises?**

**Final Training Score Report **

D1 Female: Tatiana "Tati" Rutherford(18): **9**

D1 Male: Calder Aalto(16): **10**

D2 Female: Vivian "V or Viv" Wreck(18): **11**

D2 Male: Lennon Blair(18): **9**

D3 Female: Melanie "Mel" MacDougall(16): **5**

D3 Male: Travis Jelenic(15): **5**

D4 Female: Marnie Cryson(14): **9**

D4 Male: Blake Reese(18): **9**

D5 Female: Miki Bourne(15): **7**

D5 Male: Traver Opsett(17): **4**

D6 Female: Odessa Caelum(15): **7**

D6 Male: Thomas Engine(15): **0**

D7 Female: Callandra 'Callie' Blu (17): **9**

D7 Male: Denver Collins(18): **8**

D8 Female: Karolina Williams(14): **6**

D8 Male: Lorn Tabernak(14): **1**

D9 Female: Lucille Donovan(13): **3**

D9 Male: Wentworth Bell(13): **5**

D10 Female: Rina Scott(17): **8**

D10 Male: Angus Hall(14): **7**

D11 Female: Achyles Thornheart(16): **7**

D11 Male: Jase Alernass(14): **6**

D12 Female: Alihandra 'Mouse' Vex(13): **2**

D12 Male: Matt Stark(12): **3**


	23. Mostly good, a bit of Bad

**Hey guys. I have some bad news and good news. The good news is that I WILL NOT EVER GIVE UP ON THIS. **

**the bad news is it might be a week or so before another update. I'm not going to go into my excuses and my life, but I'll just say my life is a mess, and I'm juggling a lot. This is a brief note but I'm working very hard to try to bring the interviews to you guys so we can start the Games! I should not have any writer's block on that so I should be quicker. This will be the last late update probably. hang in there. In order for this chapter not to be illegal, here's a little something. I'm really sure what it is yet. Consider it a teaser for the next story. YES there will be another syot. I actually have 5 planned so I will be doing this for a while lmao. OH GAWD THATS 60 REAPINGS. *kills self* **

"I would call these Games a success, wouldn't you President Malcom?"

"Yes, I would say so. But now it's time to plan the next one. Do you have the blueprints?"

"Yes sir." He handed President Malcom a paper with diagrams and scribbles.

"Oh I think the 126th Hunger Games will be just as fabulous as the 125th, Mr. Mars."

**so that was absolutely nothing. All that you learned was that the president says fabulous and the Head Gamemakers last name is Mars. Whoopie. **


	24. Day 1: The Bloodbath

**UPDATE: Ok here's the explanation: I couldn't stand not updating any longer, and from the rate of school work, the only free time I would have would be devoted to my original fiction for CW. I promise that the Interviews will be written, but they will posted at the end of the Games, to ya know, reminisce about all those who died. It's not the traditional format, but since I had already written the bloodbath I decided to just do it now. If you want to know the characters read the reapings. For those who wanted the interviews right away, I'm sorry but it just wasn't going to happen. But I'm sure you will just as satisfied with this. Without further adieu, let the Games begin. The following chapter was already written so all the other a/n this chapter are from past me, if that makes sense. Yea I write a/ns in advance sometimes **

**DONT HUURT ME. **

* * *

**THIS ISSS IT. THE MOMENT. THE THROW DOWN HOE DOWN. I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY ABOUT STUFF BUT THAT WILL BE AT THE END SO READ IT ALLLLLLL. LET'S KILL SOME BITHCES. **

**Achyles Thornheart POV **

I'm literally dying with anticipation. I roll back and forth on my bed. I rake my nails on the bed posts over and over. My fingers itch. I hunger. I thirst. I launch out the door when it opens. I'm ready.

Sutton leads us to the elevator. I blot her last advice out. I don't need her. What I need is the Games. Jase looks worried. He should be. I smile the whole way to the launch tubes. I laugh gleefully. I can't believe this is actually happening! The glass closes on me, and I rise to the glorious battlefield.

**Traver Opsett POV **

The light is such a contrast to the dark. Wind whips around my head, and I hear the ripple of water.** (Lol it's me) **

My eyes adjust and what lays before is stunning. We stand on a wooden platform over a small pond. Fish swim in the water. The platform is connected to the land by four brides each evenly spaced. Six tribute spots are in between each the entrance of each bridge. The Cornucopia looks a little smaller this year, and maybe it just looked bigger on TV.

On the bank of the pond, cherry blossoms expand into what seems an infinite amount. The arena is one large Japanese Garden, I think that is what they were called in the history books. I reach into my pocket, as I've just felt something there.

I focus my attention on it. I worm its way out of the cargo pants. I am dressed in tan shirt and jacket, color varies throughout tributes. I pull out a small vile. A small blue pill rests inside it. I open my eyes in shock. This will give me super speed! Just as I unscrew the cap, the gong goes off. I was so preoccupied I forgot to check the time. I stumble off my plate, unsure of where to go, or what to do next. The girl from eleven slams into me. I gasp for breathe as she drags me over to the edge and railing. The world flies by as with each hit to the railing, I see less and less…

**Angus Hall POV **

The moments before the gong goes off are the worst in my life. I took inventory of a black coin in my pocket quickly. This must me the item needed to access the place with supplies. The dash into the fray, dodging other tributes. The girl form 1 launches her herself on the boy from 12. I watch in slow motion as she drives a white coin into his skull. My hands quickly search the ground. I grab a small pack and run like hell. Footsteps on the bridge everywhere do not let me know if she is following me.

I run onto the nearest bridge. Where is Wentworth!? He runs up to me with a small pack.

"We have to go! A career is tearing up the place! I think he got a strength pill!" He says, almost crying.

"Ok, let's move!" We take off into the blossoms, leaving the sounds of death behind us.

**Melanie "Mel" MacDougal POV **

I need to fine Odessa before shit really goes crazy. I have both a white coin, and a red pill. The district 6 boy just stands there blandly. A fist sinks into face, killing him instantly. I scream in terror and run. The power of these pills is insane. I can't look for Odessa right now! I have my own life to think about so I just run as fast as I possibly can. I didn't even grab anything. Odessa better have supplies if I meet up with her. I keep running and running. The sounds of battle fade, and all becomes peaceful. I could get lost in the peace of this place, but I know this is all just a cover. I'm sure this arena is super deadly.

As I walk, I wonder about Travis. If he died before I told him what happened at the factory I will never forgive myself. I keep walking. I don't stop moving. The Hunger Games have begun and I still can't believe where I am. I never thought I would ever find myself in this situation.

"No time for reminiscing. We have to think clearly and calmly." I tell myself. It's a lot harder than it looks.

**Miki Bourne POV **

The place is hell. I dash through the chaos and try to get to a bow I saw. I make it through the mess, but then someone's head flies against the wall, splattering me. I shiver, but the boy from 2 stands over me. Veins pulse out. This must be the strength pill. He raises a fist. I roll fast and take my bow and arrows with me. I run as fast as I possibly can. I smack right into another tribute in my hurry. It's Denver. He has an axe in hand.

"Quick let's get the hell out of here!" He yells, grabbing my hand. We run fast. Faster than I ever have before in my life. The crunching of wood follows us all the way back into the open. Tributes are either dying or dispersing.

"There!" He says, pointing to a shape. It's Travis. He has tons of backpacks.

"Holy crap! How did you get all those?!" I ask in a yell over the noise.

"Never mind that! Let's go! Callie is over in the trees."

"Ok, Miki can you stand watch behind a tree near with a view of all the exits to see if Lorn and Jase come out?" Denver asks me worriedly.

"Yeah, of course." I say, but I'm secretly nervous. What if someone comes up to me!? I position myself like Denver said, and notch and arrow.

"Wait!" I yell. I pull out a white coin. "Take this." I say, throwing it to Denver. He smiles, holding up a black coin. I pump my fist. Two coins! They will give us some reward, but we will have to figure out how to get it.

They tramp off into the blossoms leaving me alone. I breathe slowly.

"In and out, in and out." I tell myself. I survey the area. Things seem to be clearing up. I see Jase coming down the bridge closest to me, Lorn close behind. Jase holds a pack, and Lorn holds a knife. I smile. We all made it! I prepare to leap out and signal that I'm here. Just as I step around the corner an awful sight greets me. In one swift motion, Lorn drags his dagger across Jase's throat, and pushes his body into the water. A scream forms in my throat, but doesn't come out.

Lorn calmly picks up Jase's pack. I start to run. I have to warn the others. I trip over my own bow and hit the floor.

"No, no, no, no!" I moan. It's too late. Lorn pins me against the tree. He traces the bloody knife on my neck.

"That never happened. Are we clear?" He says without any change in expression.

"Crystal." I gulp. His eyes survey me.

"Normally, I would just kill you, but I'm not going to. Why? Well I have my reasons. Shall we rejoin our allies?" he says nonchalantly. I spit in his eyes. He kicks my injured ankle. I let out a whimper of pain.

"Let's not have that." He says, a little angrily. "Come now, let's go find our 'allies'."

**Blake Reese POV **

It's finally over. It takes some time to calm down Lennon. That yellow pill really made him flip out, however it was very effective.

"We didn't lose a single one of us, and center is ours." V informs us. She looks a little out of breath. She helped calm down Lennon.

"Ok who got kills? I got the boy from 12! I used this coin!" Tati says excitedly, holding up a blood stained white coin.

"Lennon got the boy from 6 and the girl from 12." V says for him.

"I got the girl from 9." Calder says.

"That's it! Damn!" Tati yells.

"Well, the boy from 5 was killed by that crazy bitch from 11, and I don't know who else died." Marnie says while picking through the weapons. 6 cannons fire in the sky.

"Ok so we are missing one person." V says.

"We will just have to wait and see who it is." Calder says waving a sharp katana he found.

"Let's go over the pills and stuff we have." I say.

"Yeah, what do we have?! I want a pill!" Tati says a little obnoxiously.

"How did you get your pill?" I ask Lennon.

"They gave it to me before launch." He replies, looking much disheveled. I scratch my head. I open and nearest crate, and search its contents. I discover a blue pill.

"Here guys." I say tossing the vial to Calder. Calder inspects it.

"Let's save it for an occasion when we actually need it." He says placing it on the crate.

"Oh yeah. Guys look at this." Marnie says, pulling out a black coin.

"White and black. Perhaps we use them to enter the supply building Demeter was talking about." Suggests V.

"I agree." Calder says.

"Let's take the night off." Lennon says, looking a little pleading.

"Very well, we will not hunt tonight. We will take this night to collect our thoughts and gather our heads. "

Tomorrow is a new day." Calder says, eyes surveying the arena.

**Odessa Caelum POV **

Running. That is all I focus on now. I finally find a small clearing. I lay down in the middle, out of breath. I move the red pill back and forth through my fingers. A Peacekeeper personally gave it to me and that was all. Then I was here.

I don't even bother looking through the pack. I couldn't fine Mel. Is she dead? This arena was not expected. I came in expecting to see water everywhere, but this greeted me. It is gorgeous. But it's a Quarter Quell and that is to lull us I'm sure. I can't help but feel relaxed by the swaying of branches. A flute plays from somewhere. My eyelids start to close.

_Fight! _

_Just sleep. _

_Fight! _

_Sleep. _

I finally give in and close my eyes, letting the flute soothe me. I open my eyes just long enough to see the dead. Mel lived! I have to fine her. I attempt to move. I fine none of my limbs work. I start to panic. I try to scream but there is no sound. I'm paralyzed.

My eyelids flutter uncontrollably, and then all I see is black.

**YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS. HA I'M AN ASS. **

**Ok let's talk. First I'll do the author note and explain what the hell is going on. Then deaths, alliances and finally questions. Ok. **

**Phase 3 has begun. The games. I'm hyped. These chapters will probably shoot out like crazy, but I'll try to contain myself so we can savor this year's games. **

**Voting is extremely important. If you haven't been voting… I've taking previous results, but I will results from these new polls more seriously. So vote every chapter. **

**Ok so reviews. Reviews really make me the happiest all day. I understand if you are busy, but at least check in every few chapters so I know you are actually reading and didn't give up on your character. Because then they will die. Probably. Maybe. Idfk. **

**PILLS. Yes this is gonna be epic. For clarification, pills were distributed to a few tributes, but mostly in packs and in the special building. Coins were distributed randomly before launch. I promise all will be explained. **

**Occasionally I will have mini contests for sponsor gifts. Your tribute will also do well if you have reviewing and stuff. This is a story about your characters after all. **

**I think that is all I need to say right now… **

**So its death stuff. There weren't a lot but there will be lots later. **

* * *

**D6 Male: Thomas Engine (15)-****Killed by Lennon with a crushing punch. THOMAS NO. He was mine, so he was made to die. Some of you liked him, and I'm sorry but he was never going to survive. I made him as awesome as I could before his time ran out. And his death marked the power of those pills. Rip. Placed 24th**

**D12 Male: Matt Stark (12)-****Killed by Tati with use of coin. Poor Matt. He was the most boring and mine again to fill spots. I gave him an interesting death to make up for his uselessness. Bye Matt. I'll probably forget you lmao. Placed 23****rd**

**D12 Female: Alihandra 'Mouse' Vex (13)-****Head ripped off by Lennon. Mouse was honestly the most tragic bloodbath for me at least. She was made to be killed, her story was just heart crushing. I could have wrote her a different way and it would have been funnier but I decided not to differentiate from the tone. Placed 22****th**

**D5 Male: Traver Opsett (17)-****Killed by Achyles by slamming his head into the railing. Poor Traver. He was a bloodbath and was never going to go far. He was a target for his age and nothing more. He was an interesting character compared to most bloodbaths. Placed 21****st**

**D9 Female: Lucille Donovan (13)-****beheaded by Calder. She was a bloodbath. Honestly though she was a little heartbreaking to write. Really gives you an idea for how sick these Games really are. Bye Lucille. Placed 20****th**

**D11 Male: Jase Alerness (14)-****Throat slit by Lorn. OK OK OK. I'm really sorry Jase died. Jase was the only tribute on here who was not a made to die. I'm super sorry I had to kill off Jase. I really did like him. I promise to his creator that his death will be the main point that really sets off inner alliance conflict. You can already see it with Lorn and Miki. Jase will not be forgotten by his allies. I promise. Placed 19****th**

* * *

_**Alliances**_

**Careers: Tati, Calder, V, Lennon, Marnie, and Blake**

**Denver, Callie, Miki, Travis, Lorn**

**Odessa, Mel **

**Wentworth, Angus **

_**Loners**_

**Rina **

**Karolina**

**Achyles **

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Favorite POV? **

**Do you like the Arena? **

**Do you like the pills and coins as of now? **

**Any surprises? **

**Who do you want to die next?**

**Let the Games begin! ~Ripple **


	25. Day 2

**Ello everyone. Sorry it took so long. Life is shitty. Anyway make sure to vote in the poll. **

**And just to address this, some of you didn't realize Jase died. His death is in Miki's POV from last chapter. Just to clear that up. **

**Melanie "Mel" MacDougall POV **

6 cannons, 6 deaths, 6 faces in the sky. Those people are gone forever. It seems unreal. How can they be dead? The entire concept has been messing with my head all night. I roll the white coin and red pill between my fingers. Both will be very helpful but it won't do much good without supplies. Sooner or later, I'll start getting super hungry and dehydrated.

I push myself up into a sitting position. The night seems so peaceful. I stand up and survey my surroundings. As far as the eye can see, cherry blossoms sway in the warm breeze. It could be worse. We could have been in the middle of a freezing ocean. The Careers would have won for sure, but now we have a chance! With these pills and the extra supplies we should be able to have a non-career win! Then it hits me.

I have a coin. I almost laugh out loud. This is the key to the supply building! If I can make it there I can get supplies! But what kind of building is it? I head over to the tallest cherry blossom tree in the area and scale its trunk. Blossoms fall around me like snow, as I attempt to shimmy up.

It takes a few tries but eventually I am successful. I take a sweeping gaze of the area. The night and the trees obscure most of the arena. Who knows what is hiding under all those blossoms. I see the pond by the Cornucopia, and I turn 180 degrees.

A dark towering shape is in the distance. I'm almost positive that that is the building with the supplies. I just have to go straight.

Naturally I got lost. I let out a groan of frustration. I need to get to that building! I let out a small shriek as a light illuminate next to me. Paper lanterns line the trees in an obvious path. My immediate thought is trap, but it could be a sponsor gift.

I contemplate my choices. That scream could have been heard so I need to get away from this spot. I decide to follow the lanterns.

As I follow them, all the lanterns behind me go out, leading me on and not back. There's no telling who or what could be lurking out there so I decide to keep following.

I've been walking for what must have been a few hour or more when I hear the sounds of running water. I sprint ahead not even thinking what the water could mean. Soon, the water seems like it is right there. The lanterns stop once the trees do.

In front of me is rushing river. The water is a deep blue color. It's beautiful. However the water is moving exceptionally fast, and the only way across to the lantern floating on the opposite bank in a bunch of small stepping stones.

"You've got to be kidding me." I search to my left and right looking for another way. None greets me. The towering building, which is now recognizable as large pagoda, towers in front of me. It was in one of my books back in D3.

"So close!" I groan. I take a deep breathe.

"I can do this. I can do this." I take a step onto the first rock. Water roars around me. I take another step and another. I have to make a little jump to the next one. I keep making my way across towards the lantern. So far so good.

"Ok, just three more." I say to myself.

"One." I step.

"Two."

"Three." I cross to the last step. The bank lies in front of me. Just one short hop. I prepare myself to jump. Suddenly I'm tilted.

"Oh no." The rock slides to the right unnaturally, throwing me into the angry waters. I'm spinning and spinning. I gasp as I surface for a moment and tumble back under. I hear another rumbling. A waterfall, and I have no idea how big it is. I don't have choice. I tumble over the side and look that the risen sun before I plunge down below.

* * *

The sun warms my face as I wake up. The sky is a bright pink. Dawn. I get brushing stones and dirt off me. I'm lying just beside a small lagoon that the waterfall flows into.

I'm so lucky! I should have died. I look at my reflection in the water and almost throw up. My hair is mangled, my outfit torn, and I'm bleeding all over. Then I see the rock imbedded in the side of neck, just far enough away to not instantly kill me.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." I start to cry. Not just because there's a rock in my neck, my red pill is missing and this whole place is just awful. I just lay down, listening to the sounds the waterfall.

The pill is gone. I needed that! I get up and desperately search the lagoon. I'm there for maybe an hour before I give up. I decide the only chance I have of not dying of possible infection is either getting to Odessa or the Temple.

Odessa or Temple. The decision pains me.

"I'm sorry Odessa." I trudge up small hill and look for the towering object, which is not as close as it was. I begin my trek towards it. It might be my only chance of survival.

**Tati Rutherford POV **

I flip around the bloodstained coin. It's a shame the pure white had to be messed up, but it was an effective weapon. I wish I had killed more though! I'm a pissed. At least we are suiting up for some hunting.

"Ok, so are we going to camp at the building, stay here, or rove? What will it be?" Blake says.

"I think we should all go to the building and go from there." V says. She jumps off the crate she was sitting on, literally springing into the conversation.

"Yeah, but then we leave this stuff unguarded." Marnie declares.

"We could throw this stuff in the water." I offer.

"We don't have any idea what supplies are in the building. Perhaps it is better if some stay and guard here." Calder states.

"Yeah but if the other large alliance attacks, the person left could be in trouble." V says.

"Hmm." Calder ponders.

"What if we leave Lennon here since he's really not looking well?" Calder finally says.

"I'm fine!" Lennon glares, but his face and body language show otherwise.

"I'm sorry Lennon, you did well, but you need rest. How about you stay here with the speed pill just in case. Also someone else should stay behind." Calder staring at us. No one offers.

"Oh what the hell, I'll stay and watch him." V says sitting next to Lennon. "I know a few things about medicine."

"Very well. The speed pill is yours. The rest of us will head out. Marnie, Tati, keep hold of those coins." Calder instructs. We pick through the weapons and packs. Each of us takes a nearly identical tan backpack with a few medical and food supplies. We leave plenty of room for supplies from the building.

I find a particular sharp sword. It's as flashy or long as Calder's katana, but it works very well for me. I smile at the blade wondering how many lives it will claim. Calder, Blake, Marnie, and I head out, leaving on one of the bridges. We have a sense of where we are going since V did some scouting in the early morning.

Marnie carries throwing knives, Blake holds and trident and a sword strapped to his back, Calder has his katana, and I have my super sharp sword. I can't wait to see what tributes these weapons will pierce.

The blossoms soon obscure our view of the Cornucopia and V and Lennon. We decided to leave the speed pill with them in case they are attacked. We take Marnie's black coin and my white coin however, because they have something to do with the building.

We work our way through the trees. Every so often Marnie scales a tree to make sure we are going the right way. It takes a really long time before we hear water rushing.

"Ah." Blake says sitting at the edge of the river, dangling his bare feet in. The water is moving really fast. I won't touch the water. Stone steps go across the river to the other side. The building with sloped roof awaits. Marnie is already hoping across. Calder is sharpening his katana on a sharp rock at the edge of the river near Blake. I take a sweeping glance of the surroundings. No one seems to be near us.

"Hey guys, someone was here." Marnie calls from the other bank.

"Wait what!" I answer back approaching the edge. Marnie hops back across with ease.

"Yeah the last stone a scrape, like someone fell off it. It's probably either really wobbly or a trap. We should skip that stone and just hit the other bank." She informs us. My stomach turns. What if I fall in and don't get the jump. Really the only thing I'm scared of in the arena is water. I'm so glad it wasn't a water based arena, but this is still bad.

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem." Calder says, rising.

"Yep, let's cross. Everyone grab their stuff." Blake says. Marnie leads, with Calder right behind her. Then me, and then Blake. I cross pretty well. Then the final step. I breathe deeply. Don't think, just jump. I jump. My feet hit the bank. I stumble back a bit, but Calder catches me.

"I wasn't going in, I had it under control." I glare.

"Can't be too careful." He says. I huff. Blake makes the jump and we collect ourselves before continuing.

"The person who fell is downstream, so they will probably still be in the area. Keep an eye out." Marnie says, leading us off towards the towering building.

When we finally push past the blossoms, the building stands in full height. It is in a large clearing, with trees lining it. The left half of the building is white, and the right half is black. Instead of a solid base, supports slope up from either side of a small pool. The pool is directly underneath the middle of the entire building.

"Wow." Blake gawks. He springs towards the pool. Those D4 kids. He pulls off his shirt and pants, and wades into the water. That will get sponsors probably. Or maybe he just wants to relax in the water.

"Guys, look." Marnie whispers, pointing. 2 small boys emerge from the forest on the black side.

"Calder!" I hiss. He doesn't respond right away. I motion to Marnie. We will take care of them ourselves. We sprint towards them.

"They see us!" I spit. Marnie pulls out a throwing dagger and throws. It hits one of the boys in the chest. He falls. I see crimson already spouting. The other boy lets out a scream and races to the building. Marnie throws again, but hits the building as he passes out of view, as we round the side, the boy puts a black coin in a slot on the door. The door slides open, and he dashes inside. The door closes as quickly as it opened.

"Damn!" I shout. I hear a moaning. I look at the boy on the stained grass. He head crunches as Marnie finishes him with her dagger. A cannon fires. Calder and Blake were already behind us when Marnie finished him.

"Nice." I compliment Marnie. "The next one's mine though." She grins and nods her head.

"Guys check this out." Marnie pulls a strength pill from the boy's broken form.

"Hell yeah!" I say.

Calder stands there, smiling at the body. "Another kill for us, and another pill." Blake is dripping wet, still in only his undergarments.

"I'll dry off then." He says. Calder throws him blanket and he heads off behind the building.

"Over there!" I screech. A girl who is noticeably bleeding is heading towards the door on the white side. The three of us sprint towards her. Marnie shoots a dagger. Her aim is little off and the girl is fast. Her dagger still manages to hit the girl's leg. She screams and fall on the steps.

"Oh we got this one." I say, going as fast as I can towards her. We reach the stairs, but somehow, she has dragged herself the stairs. We watch her disappear into the white door.

"FUCK!" I yell kicking the door.

"Can't we enter too? I mean you do have a white coin." Calder points out.

"Oh yeah." I pull out the white coin and put it in the slot. The coin shoots back out.

"What the fuck!" I yell.

"Maybe only one coin at a time is allowed inside." Marnie suggests. I sigh.

"Well they can't stay in there forever, and I think this may be the perfect spot to catch tributes, I mean we've already seen three toady, who knows how many more." Calder says grinning.

"Agreed. But we should head back to the others first." Marnie says.

"Should we? Let's wait it out and see." I offer.

"Alright. We will camp out here." Calder decides. Blake rejoins us and we fill him in. He bites his lip.

"I hope the others won't be worried." He says.

"Oh come on, as long as our faces aren't in the sky tonight, they will know we are fine. Let's set up." I say.

"Then it's settled. I can't to see who we will catch next." Calder says gazing at the trees and endless blossoms.

**Denver Collins POV **

Our alliance is off to a really god start. We should be overjoyed. However, losing Jase really has taken its toll on us. We mourned all last night. Miki and Lorn saw it go down, and both were deeply depressed. According to them the large boy from 2 killed him when he was escaping.

"He saved me!" Lorn had bawled. It was a very depressing night. We have to orient ourselves though. This is the Hunger Games after all. We have to move.

Miki got a white coin and I got a black one. I'm sure both we be useful once we reach the building. The best fine was by Callie, who found a speed pill in a pack.

I gather the five of us around.

"Ok guys, we lost Jase, but we can still keep going. We have a black and a white coin, plus a speed pill. We can do this. I think our first order of business is make our way to the Temple. But we need someone to climb a tree and get a perspective." I say.

"I'll do it. Climbing to heights was my specialty back in District 5." Miki volunteers.

"Great! Just find the highest tree in this general area." I say. Miki dashes off.

"We should eat." Travis offers. We agree. We shift through the food Travis got in the 4 backpacks he grabbed, and the one Callie grabbed. We have lots of crackers, dried fruit, and bread.

"Honestly this is the best we could hope for." Callie says, biting into a cracker. She was wrong. A silver parachute floats and lands next to her.

"Is that a sponsor gift?" Lorn exclaims.

"I think it is!" Travis replies.

"Callie, you do the honors." I grin. She swallows the crackers. She opens the contents and finds a platter of cheeses.

"Oh my God!" She gawks.

"Ok guys, but we have to ration it." I warn.

"We will do our best!" Travis laughs.

"Hey, I'm going to check on Miki." Lorn says.

"Ok Lorn, just be careful." I respond.

A few minutes later a cannon booms.

The three of us stand up in hock.

"Lorn, Miki!" I call. I know it's dangerous but we need to find them. They race back, both visibly shaken.

"Thank god everyone is ok." Miki says. We let out a collective sigh of relief.

"We should move. Now." Callie declares, already packing.

"Agreed. Let's move out."

**Karolina Williams POV **

So far the day has been uneventful. Only one cannon fired. It could be anyone. When it fired I puzzled over what could have killed them. Was it the Careers, Lorn, another tributes, mutts, or something else? I guess it doesn't really matter. They are dead after all, and nothing will bring them back.

I claimed a rope, a knife, and flint/steel. Not the best, but it is the essentials. I'm glad I did some edible plants. There's lots of exotic stuff in here. These berries I've been eating all day are particularly good.

The best thing I got was a yellow pill. The yellow colored ones give super strength. I'm sure that will help be a lot in the future, so I must save it until the end, or when I have no other options available.

The boy from 9 is shone in the sky after the anthem plays. Then the night is still except for the rustling of the blossoms. I decide to climb a tree. I surround myself with the blossoms obsercuing me from view below. They are quite comfy. I let the rustle soothe me into sleep. It's going to be a long week or so.

**There we go. That was the longest chapter so far. I hope it was worth the wait. **

* * *

**D9 Male: Wentworth Bell (13)-Knife thrown by Marnie. Wentworth was a tribute who was just kind of there. He didn't stand out, but wasn't unnoticeable. He did not have the skills to win and was lucky to survive the Bloodbath. I'm glad he made a friend in Angus in his short time. He was a sweet boy. Placed 18****th**

* * *

_**Alliances**_

**Careers: Calder, Tati, Lennon, V, Blake, Marnie**

**Denver, Callie, Travis, Miki, Lorn**

***I didn't put Mel and Odessa because they aren't together rn***

_**Loners**_

**Mel**

**Odessa **

**Karolina **

**Rina **

**Angus **

**Achyles**

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? **

**Whose POV was your favorite? **

**Are you sad Wentworth died?**

**Are you excited for more deaths? **


	26. Day 3

**Yikes sorry for the late update. This past week has been mentally, emotionally, socially, and physically exhausting. I'm like done with life. Anyway I changed this chapter a lot, because recent circumstances made me change some things. For example a character that was originally supposed to die in this chapter does not. But does someone else? I'm just going to yes, but how many deaths will there be hrm? ALSO **

**VOTE **

**IN**

**THE **

**POLL**

**Its important for who dies and one person voted last time sooooooo, VOTE**

**First pov is my happy Halloween, (but look out for something special on the 31****st**** ;D) or around there lol. **

**ALSO I STARTED A NEW SYOT SO LOOK AT THAT. :D **

**Angus Hall POV **

Gone. He's gone. It happened so fast, so fast. The girl's dagger just flew right in him, and all I could do was run. I start to cry again. I've been upset all night. I failed him. I failed. Our alliance is over and…"

I sniffle and stand up. I have to move. I have to get moving. The interior of the building is black. The straw mats, furniture, everything. It cuts off at a wall, where I'm guessing is the same room on the other side, only white.

I look around, seeing no supplies in sight. Then I spy a small ladder leading up. Floors. Multiple floors. I curse. I bet the supplies are on the top floor and there will probably be traps on the way up. I collapse on one of the black couches. Suddenly the world spins and all I see is black.

"Umf." I groan as I hit a stone cold floor. I look up to see light vanishing. The couch must have tipped and slid me down here. That's an awful trick, just when someone thinks they are safe and try to relax, they end up here. I should have just gone up the ladder.

I hear a cackle off in the darkness. My heart implodes. What was that? It sounds again closer. I stumble back, landing on a chair. As my breathing increases, I clap a hand over my mouth. There is silence.

"Hello there!" a scratchy voice whispers in my ear. I fall out of the chair and take off running. The cackle sounds behind me. Right. Left. Right. Right. Left. It's a maze of junk. Every turn is a new path, maybe some rotting corpses or rats or some other awful thing. All the while cackling seems to come from everywhere. I see a particularly creepy family of dolls surrounding a rat. I turn my head away not only because it's creepy, but to check for that thing.

I turn back, and the rats top half is gone, and so is the family. I can't even hear my heartbeat anymore. I run, taking turns and just going nowhere in particular.

I let out a scream as a huge swarm of rats crosses my path. I turn back, but there is no path, only a stone statue of a demon. What is going on!? I climb up some of the junk. Suddenly loud music plays. A cackle sounds close. It found me. I scramble away.

"I've got you under my skin

I've got you deep in the heart of me

So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me

I've got you under my skin

I'd tried so not to give in

I said to myself this affair never will go so well

But why should I try to resist when baby, I know so well

I've got you under my skin

I'd sacrifice anything come what might for the sake of having you near

In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night and repeats

Repeats in my ear

Don't you know little fool

You never can win

Use your mentality, wake up to reality

But each time that I do just the thought of you

Makes me stop before I begin

'Cause I've got you under my skin."

…

Blood races down the mountain of objects, where rats feed on it.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT SONG. I AM BORROWING ITS LYRCICS. THE REAL SONG IS ****IVE GOT YOU UNDER MY SKIN ****by Frank Sinatra. I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS OR SONG. PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME. **

**Marnie Cryson POV**

The doors to the temple have not opened for the past few hours. I've been on watch, taking over for Tati. I trace my dagger in the ground. It's so frustrating! I wish they would just come out so we can end this. I stab into the ground rhythmically. Dirt flies up around me. I decide to let the others sleep in a bit. It's not like anything is happening. I should be excited that I got a kill but I'm not satisfied. I want more. I want to be the best. I smile to myself imagining coming home victorious. Thoughts of home take me to that stupid girl in the Justice Building. She gave me a threat or something. I don't know why I'm thinking about that now, but I am for some reason. I'm puzzling over what they meant.

I think my allies have slept in long enough. I wake Blake first because he won't try to stab me when I touch him in the morning, unlike Tati.

"Morning." He says, rubbing his eyes. He sniffs the air. "What's that that?"

"Pancakes." I answer. "They came early this morning."

"Wait really?"

"Yeah, sponsor gift."

"Well come on then, lets wake the others!" He says excitedly. It feels like forever since Capitol pancakes.

He wakes Calder, and then Tati who tries to strangle him right away. I ward her off with the smell as I uncover the container. We don't speak. We just eat. It's amazing.

After we finish the meal, we get our gear together. Our plan is to set up in the trees and when tributes come by we kill them. I feel a little guilty to leave Lennon and V alone right now but they can handle themselves. I throw knives at the grass a little ways from the group. I suddenly hear a twig snap. I pull my daggers.

"Guys!" I hiss. They hear me and rush over. I see a glint of flesh. I through my knife, and grin. I'm ready.

**Travis Jelenic POV**

We've been traveling for a while now, heading towards the temple. We got a very early start and now we are just about there.

"Hey Miki, can you climb a tree and survey the area around the temple?" Denver asks.

"Yeah, hold on." She begins climbing. She's a natural. I could never climb as fast as her. She comes down really fast as well.

"We have a problem. Its 4 careers."

"Shit!" Callie swears.

"What do we do!?" Lorn says with large eyes.

"We have the strength. We can sneak attack them." Denver declares.

"Are you crazy?" I ask. One of us could die and I don't think I can handle that.

"We have to." Denver says.

"I agree. It's crazy enough it just may work." Miki says crossing her arms.

"Guys!" Lorn says. We have been slowly shifting towards the center somehow.

"What the…" I say. A silver glint soars through the air and imbeds itself in Miki's arm.

"Oh my fucking god!" I yell. Denver pulls out an axe, and Lorn pulls out his knife and hands it to Callie. The 2 race out. I grab Miki's bow and rush out to help. Lorn stays with Miki. The girl from 4 is throwing like crazy! Realizing Denver is getting way to close, she runs towards her allies. Denver aims his axe and it hit her head. She falls, splattering the grass. Denver pulls out the axe and he and Callie take positions. The boy from 1 goes forward twirling his sword. I notch an arrow and fire. He deflects it to the ground. The other remaining careers advance on us. The three of us retreat. We don't have sufficient weapons for a whole fight. They give chase.

We rush to the trees to find that Lorn, Miki and all the supplies are gone. I whirl around to see. Them both entering on the white side.

"Callie, the black door!" I say out of breathe. We race around to the other side but the Careers have better ground. They charge us and I yelp as the boy from 1 slices my arm. I drop Miki's bow but Callie scoops it up and throws Lorn's knife into the boy from 4's calf. He falls and we make it to the black side. Callie slides the coin in and we enter. Now there's no going back.

**For those wondering the doors are on a limit. You can only enter one coin in a slot per day. So the careers are locked out again lol. **

**I apologize for the shorter chapter. Cries. **

* * *

**D4 Female: Marnie Cryson- axe blow by Denver. Oh Marnie. I had a whole story line planned for you. You were slowly going to go insane and kill someone important. That didn't happen. Marnie's creator left fan fiction. I debated long and hard whether I should continue with my original plan or just kill her off now. I eventually decided on this. Oh and I was going to kill someone else but they get to live for now. It's also a little disappointing because I got so many submissions for the d4 spot. The story would have been a lot different if I went with someone else. I don't know if her creator will ever come back. It's always hard when someone leaves. Well wherever they are I hope they are doing well and are ok. If they end up reading this, I'm sorry Marnie is now dead. Placed 17****th****. **

* * *

_**Alliances**_

**Careers: Calder, Tati, Lennon, V, Blake **

**Denver, Callie, Travis, Miki, Lorn**

_**Loners**_

**Mel**

**Odessa **

**Karolina **

**Rina **

**Angus **

**Achyles**

* * *

**Did you like it? **

**What was your fav POV? **

**Thoughts on Marnie's death? **

**Favorite Moment?**

**Who shall die next? **


	27. Day 4

**YESH. A WHOLE MONTH. YIKES? JEEZ IM SORRY. **

**Anyway, let's dive into this chapter, which is more exciting than the last. Sorry for the lack of updates. I was just really uninspired. And depressed. And a lot of things. It's also a bit a short but I needed to update**

**Mel MacDougall POV**

"Oh my head." I groan. I open my eyes to a black sky. I gasp and crawl back. I'm a dark room with junk and gross stuff everywhere. The last I remember was getting on the couch in the bottom floor of the white side of the temple. I rub my head and feel a burst of pain. I must have been knocked out.

Blood pounds in my ears as they pick up the sound of the music.

"The hell is going on." I mutter. I hear an awful screech followed by a scream. It's tribute. I don't pause to think about who it could. I don't really care. I want to help. I start running, and my live spasms and gives out. I hit the hard concrete with a thud.

"Fuck!" I crawl behind a partly destroyed armoire. I still hear the screams. I slam the ground with my fist in frustration. All I want is to fucking help someone for once, and here I am, completely useless. Just like back in 3. I wanted to prove money wasn't everything, but so far all I have done is fail. And now I'm failing this person too.

Just as I bury my head in lap, the screams stop. I jerk my head up and grab a piece of jagged glass lying with a broken mirror. That's not a good sign. I peer around the corner, and see someone running. My eyes don't place him at first, but I soon recognize him as the boy from 10 once he gets closer to my spot.

Just as he dashes by, I grab his arm, and pull him behind the armoire. He opens his mouth to scream, but the fall I caused him completely winded him. His eyes bulge and makes movement to stand.

"Shh! Do you want it to find us?" I harshly whisper. My attempt at rescue is going absolutely wonderful. How did I get into this mess?

"Ok try speaking now. Slowly." I say easing him up.

"My name's Angus." he wheezes.

"Mel. Are you ok?"

"No, nope, nope." He shakily raises his left hand. I bit my lip to stop from screaming. His pinky and ring finger look as though they were bit off by something. Blood and bone protrude from the mouth-shaped wound.

"Ok. Uh. That's really bad." I say stupidly.

"Well no shit." His eyes brim with tears, and I don't blame him. Holy shit. I have no idea what to do. Maybe if I hadn't lost the regen pill in the rapids I could help him.

"Ok, so we need to like, clean it, and the bandage it." I say.

"No time, she moves fast."

"She?"

"She's like a fucking demon old lady. We need to move."

"Holy shit, ok. Where the hell is exit?!"

"I don't have a fucking clue!"

"Fuck!" I yell a little too loudly. A cackle sounds in front the armoire.

"RUN!" Angus screams. I take off. Angus overtakes me in no time. With this leg, I'm old lady food. I think my family and my friends. I don't really know how to feel. Death was never an issue for me, but now it's staring me in the face. At least my body should distract the mutt enough for Angus to escape.

I trip and faceplant. Fingernails rake my legs. I wish I wouldn't scream, but I do. I feel its icy breath on my neck. I whimper. Regret flashes through me. I stare at the ground in agony, waiting for it to be over.

I feel blood spray my body, and I scream. But I feel no pain. Angus stands over the mutt's body, a mirror shard in its head. The one I took earlier. I break into sobs of relief. Angus hugs me, and we try together. As we pull apart, the blood sticks out between us like a liquid spider web.

"We have to go." He says. I nod. There isn't much more to say. We find a door in one of the wall, however it contains a keyhole. I sit down in defeat.

"Now what?!" I yell angrily. Angus is already pacing off back the way we came. I wasn't directing my anger at him. Or was us I?

"Looks like you fucked up again Mel." I start to cry. Angus returns in short time however.

"Angus!" I stand. He's bloodier than before.

"It was in her stomach." he says, his face ashen.

"Oh my god…" I put my hand over my mouth smearing it in blood. He places the key in the hole and twists. The door slides open revealing stairs. We advance up the stairs and find ourselves on back on the surface of arena, the temple just visible above the tree tops.

"How far did that whole thing led!" I goggle.

"Quite a ways I guess. We should move before the careers leave that spot, if they leave it."

"Yeah, let's move." We set off through the brush and over the florescent green grass. I can't believe I have another ally. Once we manage to find Odessa, then we could be an alliance that might stand a chance. The three of us could make it home since there can be three. I break into a grin coming to this conclusion.

"Hey, I have an ally named Odessa who I haven't seen since this started. We should try to find her. She's from District 6 by the way." I say to Angus.

"Wait, so all three of us could make it home then."

"Yes, exactly!"

"Ok, that sounds good. Do you happen to have any idea where she might be?" I ponder his question for a moment. The whole thing was a complete blur.

"I don't know, Angus. I really don't." Just then we hear a shifting in the trees.

"Look out!" He screams tackling me behind a tree.

"What is it!?" I yell as we try to collect ourselves.

"There's a bunch of lanterns, or something." He says wide-eyed.

"They are all in a line, like they are leading somewhere. Trap?" He whispers after further observation.

"Or it could be a sponsor gift to show us where to find our allies. I say we risk it."

"What!? I don't know Mel…"

"Come on, what choice do we have? We need to find Odessa." Angus reluctantly agrees and we set out to follow the lanterns.

We walk for long time. And I mean a long time. With both of us having no supplies we need to find Odessa and hope she has something. As much as it pains me, we have to redirect whatever sort of course we are to the Cornucopia for supplies. As we finally make center, we spot the pair from two guarding.

"Shit!" I mutter and we take off back into the blossoms. We run for a while, and collapse against a tree.

"We are so screwed." Angus wheezes.

"Don't talk like that. We can do this. We just need to-"

"Need to what? We are both going to die and nothing is going to-"The sounds of a flute interrupt his outburst. I meet his eyes as we notice the lanterns again. We diverted course from them but it looks like now we are back on track. We take off after the lanterns and the sound of flute. Eventually we reach a circular clearing, and a girl rests directly in the middle.

"Odessa!" I shout and over to her.

"Mel, shut up!" Angus hisses.

"Odessa, wake up!" I shout ignoring him. The music is so beautiful. I can see why see fell asleep. My eyelids drop. I claw at my eyes, tying to keep them open.

"Mel, we need to leave! NOW!" I feel Angus yanking my elbow. Through my blurry vision I see a large shape coming towards us.

"MEL!" I hear a scream, sounding distant and muffled. I'll just rest for a bit then I'll see what all this is about.

**Angus Hall POV**

I don't know what's going on but whatever happened to Mel is happening to me too. I shift through Odessa's pack, which was lying next to her and pull out a knife. My eyesight is waning. I breathe in and bring the dagger down into the top of my hand.

"AHHHH!" I scream. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" My blurry vision subsides and I get a full view of a large salamander lumbering ever closer.

"Oh my god!" I pull out the dagger and plunge it into Mel's arm. She wakes up, screaming and flailing. I snatch up Odessa's pack and pull her to her feet.

"We have to move!" I manage through the pain.

"What?"

"Come on!" I drag her away as the salamander swallows Odessa whole. I pull her away with tears in my eyes. I abandoned Odessa.

**Lennon Blair POV **

The water swirls around the tips of my toes, tickling on the ends. I've been trying to relax since I ingested the pill, but I've felt fucking terrible ever since I swallowed that god-damned thing. The power was incredible, but terrifying. Having that much power at my fingertips was just mind-boggling. I could not believe how easy it was to kill those 2 kids.

I stare at my hands, which are frosty pale, and my fingernails still have blood caked around the edges. I still can't believe that these simple things went straight through a boy's head. It was like water. My hand just sunk through bone and flesh. My stomach retches, and I unleash whatever food I ate into the crystal water. The fish don't look too happy with me. I laugh, and cough up more vomit.

"Lennon, what the hell, are you ok?" V calls from the other side of the Cornucopia.

"I'm fine Viv, really."

"That god-awful noise didn't sound like it. Do you think I'm stupid?" She calls, her voice growing closer.

"Here." She bends down next to me. "Eat this. That should help you feel less shitty."

"Thank you." I smile and take the meds. She sits down next to me. "Hey uh, I want to apologize for the way I treated you at the chariots and just in general."

"What?" I stare quizzically at her in response.

"I found out about your sister. I'm sorry. And that's not the only reason I'm apologizing. I do think you're a good guy. Just a little pervy." She smiles slightly. I'm a bit baffled by her words.

"Thank you, I guess." I fumble around the words. Thoughts rush through my head. About my sister, how Viv knew, and how pretty she looks in the light right now. She touches my arm.

"Don't be a stranger. And don't worry. They should be back soon." She says getting up. I stare as she walks away. In that instant, I realized I didn't want the others back yet. I look down and my reflection and grin. More than 1 can win right? Maybe there is a life after the Games, not just fame and fortune. Maybe.

**Vivian "V or Viv" Wreck POV **

I don't know why I'm smiling. He's a pervert right? Right?

"Come on V, pull yourself together." I say hitting the side of my head. Or Viv. He had called me Viv. No one had ever done that before. I catch myself in a bigger grin.

"No. V. Stop." I can't think about that now. But that's all I can think about as I stare at the little blue pill in our inventory. I take a deep breathe. I hear a shuffle from the other side of the Cornucopia. I guess he got up.

"Hey Lennon!" I turn around beaming. My smile turns into a scream as Lennon's neck separates from his body, spinning and falling through the air. I don't scream. I move. I launch myself into a backflip and snag the blue pill off the crate as well as a tomahawk. I hit the water and swallow the pill. I slash into the water, but something changes. The water splashes up really slowly. I should have gone straight to the bottom, put I'm sinking slowly.

"Speed." I pick myself out of the sinking water and run towards the person by Lennon. They run on the water away from me. That's how they snuck up. Another speed pill. As I catch up with her I recognize her as the crazy bitch from 11. I sprint faster.

The world seems to slow to a drag except for me and the D11 girl. I slash my tomahawk at her arm and beads of blood burst from her elbow and upper arm. She loses her balance and sinks slightly into the water, but manages to keep moving. I take a risk and launch myself into her, grabbing her in the waist. We plunge into the glossy film slowly. She fights and writhes in my hands. She breaks my hold on her throat just as our heads submerge. It's easy to get back to the surface with everything moving slowly.

She got a good head start on me. I curse and dash directly towards. She jumps onto a tree and runs up it. Gravity must be moving slower too. This is my chance. I run up the side of tree after her. She's in my turf now. I overtake her in the tree tops in no time. We plunge to the ground a little slower than usual. She aims a kick and hits me directly in the face. I miss my landing and hit the dirt. She dashes off in the slowly falling blossoms.

"You better run bitch!" I scream after her. I rub my face and pull it away in blood. "Fuck." I grab a fallen blossom and shove it up my bleeding nostril. I pick up my tomahawk. Do I follow and kill the bitch, or depend the supplies. Revenge or strategy. I choose revenge. I bite back regret. I can't think about him now. I have to do this. I will do this. I dash off into the trees, and single tear falls off my face, hitting the ground in slow motion.

**OH MY FUCKING BLACK HEART. IT ACTUALLY FELT SOMETHING. *cries* **

**I hope this was worth the wait. Also the lanterns are the third twist. Gamemakers can choose when to lead them into things they need or traps. Sponsors can do the same. In this case sponsors pooled to get mel and Angus to Odessa, but the Gamemakers decided to screw around. **

* * *

**D6 Female: Odessa Caelum (15) - Killed by Giant Salamander. Yes there is a type of salamander native to Japan. Oh Odessa. She was one of my possible victors originally. And here she is. She didn't stand out much to most of you, but I liked her. I really did. She was going to ally with Mel, but that didn't work out how I planned it. I don't know how she would have died if I went with one of my original plans. As it happens I'm changing a lot of stuff than from when I started planning. I'll miss her. Bye Odessa. Placed 16****th****. **

**D2 Male: Lennon Blair (18) - beheaded by Achyles. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. This broke me. I'm super sorry Lennon is dead. As I wrote it out something even happened between him and V, which made it even more fucking sad. God. What have I done?! ;-;. The pills made him sick, and it was all downhill from there. Plus, I wanted him to die soon, so he could be with his sister, who died the same day. It's honestly so sad, and he was proof that not all boys from 2 are bad people. It's heartbreaking to see him go but alas there can only be one. Or two. Or three. ;). Anyway rip Lennon. *cries*Placed 15****th****. **

**UGH I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUCKING REGET. UGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Thank you to those who submitted these characters. I loved all of them. This really hurt me. For those who now have no more tributes left in the Games, I hope you will stick around to see the end. But I can't stop you if you choose to leave. Thank you again for submitting. **

* * *

_**Alliances**_

**Careers: Calder, Tati, Blake **

**Denver, Callie, Travis, Miki, Lorn **

**Mel, Angus **

_**Loners**_

**V (for Vendetta). The only reason she is here is because she's not really with the careers right now so. **

**Karolina **

**Rina **

**Achyles**

* * *

**Was the chapter ok? **

**How do you feel about Odessa and Lennon?**

**Two careers died over the span of 2 days. Thoughts? **

**Are you excited for Day 5? **

**VOTE! NEW POLL! **


	28. Day 5: Rain and Blood

**WELL ITS BEEN AWHILE. WE ARE FINALLY GETTING TO THE END OMG**

**I changed a whole fucking lot of the arcs I originally had planned but I think it will all work out in the end. Lets get started. And yeah it's going to feel really rushed and I'm really sorry. I kind of just am ready for it to be over. But I think this chapter was pretty good. **

**AND IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH. SHIT. Well at least it's a pretty large chapter compared the previous chapters. **

**Achyles Thornheart POV **

The blue pill has finally worn off. I grin gleefully. I killed a career! YES! I loved seeing his head fly through the air, but that girl is going to be a problem.

She'll catch me soon, and when she does I need to be ready. I twirl the broadsword I stole while having speed. Yes, I'll catch this bitch no problem.

I hear a rustle and my ears perk up. She's coming. I bring the sword to an offensive position and prepare myself. This will be a good show.

Suddenly, I hear the sound again above me. I'm too late. Amid the falling blossoms the girl slams into me from the treetops, digging her tomahawk into my chest. Blood spurts out like a fountain. I struggle to put my hands over the gaping wound.

"This is for Lennon you scum-sucking, no good easy bitch ass hoe!" She raises her other tomahawk over my head.

"NOT LIKE THIS!" I scream. I wanted so much more! I refuse to die. I NEED TO KILL HER. I NEED TO KILL ALL OF THEM. I NEED TO-

_Boom. _

**Callie Blu POV **

For all of the fourth day in this retched place Denver, Travis, and I had been slowly climbing the various floors of the temple. They are stocked with various traps and devices and after many close calls, we have finally reached the top.

"Well. This is it." Denver bites his lip nervously. The three of us exchange glances, waiting for someone to open the octagonal door above our heads.

"Screw it, we came this far." Travis mutters and throws open the door. We wait with bated breath. Travis clutches the floor of the next level, and heaves himself up. Denver stares pointedly at me.

"Ok fine, ladies first or whatever." I say, following Travis.

The room we have come to is quite large. Rectangular windows line all the walls. The coloration of the walls on our side is black. About half way across the room, the coloration changes to a ghostly white. An identical door to the one we came through rests on the opposite side of the room as well.

Multiple crates are stacked on both sides of the room, and a large bath hugs a wall at the middle.

"Wow." Denver says surveying the room.

"SO WORTH IT!" Travis yells with joy. He races to the nearest crate and tears the lid off. He eyes light up, and he pulls out a golden axe.

"Holy shit!" Denver rushes straight for it, yanking it from Travis's hands and dropping his old blood-stained one with a clang. Travis digs through the crate and hands me a golden axe as well. I don't care that we're in the Games right now. We couldn't be happier, especially after the discovery of food in the crates.

Travis prepares breakfast for us, which consists of boiled eggs and buttered bread. We quickly discover fruits in a separate crate.

"So much for the 'Hunger' Games!" Travis jokes, joyfully munching into an egg. It feels like another time, and another place. Is this what the Capitol is like all the time? I ponder what winning would do for our alliance, but then I almost choke. There's 5 of us, but only 3 can make it out. The darker parts of my mind sort of hope Miki and Lorn die so the three of us can make it out.

I scold myself internally, but the last time I was this happy was with my dad. I try to push these thoughts of the future away so I can enjoy myself, but I'm scared for what comes next. I want to stay up here with Denver and Travis forever. We may be able to for a long time though, especially if we fortify both doors. There's plenty of food up here, we have weapons to defend and a speed pill if things get super hairy.

I close my eyes and lay back. I just to relax and rest.

"Hey I'm going to take a bath, so just, like, avert your eyes or something." Denver calls back, standing up.

"Hate to break it to you, but the world saw you for everything you have except your balls, so maybe act a little less embarrassed. Especially since you've got a lot to be proud of, and the sponsors will roll in the dozens!" Travis laughs. I open my eyes to see Denver blushing deeply.

"Denver, its ok. We have more than enough. Just pin some of the blankets in the crates with knives around the tub. Problem solving." I say tapping my head in jest. This is why I want to win with them. This side of me hasn't been brought out in so long.

I close my eyes and attempt to drift off. You'd think with the sound of Travis munching on yet another egg and Denver splashing around you wouldn't get any sleep. You're wrong. It's perfect.

* * *

My eyes flutter open to the sound of banging. I fly to my feet and snatch the golden axe off the floors and dash to the door on the other side of room. Denver is already there with an axe in hand, and Travis is moving behind the crates, with a towel around his waist. Poor guy, he must have been in the bath.

Denver and I ready for an attack on the white door. I feel the pill in my pocket to make sure it is still there. You never know when it might be a lifesaver.

The door flies open and Denver and I raise our axes. We stare back at two pairs of eyes in shock.

"Miki? Lorn?" Denver gasps.

"Oh thank god!" Miki squeals with joy and is pulled into the room along with Lorn. Travis rushes over, now clothed, but still with wet hair.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Denver exclaims.

"It's kind of a long story, involving lots of traps and stuff." Miki says a little out of breath.

"Well we've got time. Come on in and stay awhile." Travis joyously. I'm happy, sure. But part of me was really hoping they had died, so Denver, Travis and I could make it back. I scowl at my thoughts on the inside. Denver catches my expression and looks at me sideways. I wave him off and motion for him to sit down with Miki and Lorn who are being seated by Travis.

He raises his eyebrows questionably, but doesn't press me. I follow his lead back to the others.

The next few hours seem to go by like lightning. Quick but bright. Only one cannon sounded earlier. Things have been quiet. The others are enjoying the peace, but I can't help but stay on edge considering we are in a Quarter Quell. The Capitol expects extra action, so the Gamemakers are certain to deliver.

I moved away from the group around 20 minutes ago to watch the window. I had this feeling. The sky is growing darker far earlier than it should. I narrow my eyes and peer into the darkness. I hear a faint clap, and perceive a burst of light. A storm has brewed. I open my mouth to alert the others, but then a huge bolt of lightning flashes just next to tower. My ears bring as thunder seems to shake the very roots of the building. The peace is over, this is no natural storm.

"We need to go!" I yell over the raging weather. A sound fills up all of my senses. I fall to ground, clutching my ears. I open my eyes to see the world tipping. I close my eyes and wait. We're all going to die.

I don't hear the impact, but I feel it. It's crushing. Like all the weight and tension in my mind and in the world crushed me at once. I open my eyes. Glass is sticking all over my left arm, and my face doesn't feel much better. Debris is everywhere. I can see the faint outlines of people. My allies, or what's left of them.

I force myself to a kneeling position and try to crawl through the shattered window. Shards and shards of glass dig into my skin, trying to keep me from escaping. I fight through the pain, and slip outside into the raging weather. Rain pounds my skin and thunder echoes seemingly everywhere. I blink, either water or tears or maybe both, out of my eyes.

I have to find shelter. My survival instinct sneaks in and I drag myself up and crawl away. I'm leaving my allies, and it pains me. But I need to find shelter, going back there is suicide and any of us are going to get out alive, we need to find shelter.

I curl myself into a ball under a particularly large blossom tree. My tears flow down my cheeks like the rain from the sky. How did everything go so wrong so fast? I guess that's the nature of the Hunger Games. Calm is never an option, only the storm is.

**Miki Bourne POV **

Denver is dead. Yes, I'm positive. No one could survive being completely crushed like that. If there is a cannon I don't hear it over the storm. Our leader, gone just like that. I blink through tears and reach around to see if I can find Travis. I can only hope Lorn died too.

I gasp as my hand touches something flesh.

"Travis!" I scream. He's really cold and he's not stirring. "Travis, wake up!" Suddenly a hand reaches out and pulls me away from him.

"NO!" I scream, kicking the person.

"Quit whining!" screams Lorn, and then all I see is black.

* * *

I wake up in front of the Cornucopia, with the storm still raging overhead. Ropes are bound around my hands and feet. I stare up at Lorn who stands over me with a knife.

"Just do it you sicko." I spit.

"Well, I wanted to do it where everyone could see! But I must admit it was a bit of a hassle getting you here."

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" I scream.

"I guess that's true, but think about the world we're in! We have to become monsters if we are to survive. I'm just better at it then you." He smiles at me. I let out a scream of frustration, hoping for someone, anyone to hear me.

"Sorry my dear, no one can hear you." I stare up at the crying sky, maybe trying to drown in the rain. I turn my head to the left slightly and notice a bright yellow. A strength pill! Someone is trying to help me! Or maybe it was a sponsor? Yes, that's it. I bite the pill with my teeth and draw it into my mouth, swallowing.

A surge of power and adrenaline that I've never felt before flows through my veins. I've never felt better! I feel my mind weakening, but I have to kill him! I grit and teeth and push out. I'm amazed at how fast the ropes burst.

"LORN!" I scream. He whirls around from his knife display in shock. I sink my fist into his chest and he flies across the lake. I laugh at his small form. I push down the bridge with my legs and launch into the air. I fly right over the Cornucopia and the water. I narrow my eyes as Lorn's form grows closer and closer. I'm going to rip him to shreds.

I wasn't prepared for the landing. I hear a sharp snap in both of my legs as I hit the ground. I cry out in pain, slamming into the ground. Cold laugher fills the air. How the hell is he alive!

"Sorry, Miki. I used a regeneration I stole from Jase on Day 1. I was able to pop it in just in time. And now you're still helpless against me!" He grins. Ok asshole, I'm not out of the game yet. I bring my arm into his shin and hear the satisfying crunch that follows. He falls to the ground and howls in pain. I force myself over and face him on the ground. I raise my fist to bring it into his neck, but a glinting knife flies into my chest.

I gasp, and make a move to pull it out, however my strength gets the better of me and I push it farther in my accident. Lorn laughs, his leg already healing itself.

"A valiant effort, but not enough." My visions blurs and the sky which I had so often looked to from the highest power plant vanishes.

**Karolina Williams POV **

The storm has been raging for a while now. Luckily I was able to not be harmed by it at all. I found a small shack hidden in the trees and used that as refuge. It had a few small supplies and things but it was enough. Rationing is something I'm used to.

I'm assuming that people have already died in this Arena Event, otherwise it would be pointless. I'm just lucky I have some shelter. The downside is that it is really close to the Cornucopia. Like really close. I cannot believe the careers haven't come in this direction yet, but it's only a matter of time.

I twiddle the yellow pill between my fingers. I'm ready to use all the strength this pill gives if I have too.

A huge crash sounds throughout the wood. I stand up ready and alert. I take out my knife and creep towards the door. It must have been close. Then I hear a scream over the wind. My instincts tell me to stay or run, but I need to know what's going on. Damn my curiosity. I put my few supplies, rope, flint and steel, and a bit of extra food, into a bag and head out into the storm.

At first I'm worried my sense of direction will get me killed, but it steers me right. All those time navigating the orphanage really helped I guess.

I eventually come to the edge of the lake. I hide behind a tree seeing two people a few feet in front of me. I peer around the tree and see the pair. One figure is drenched in scarlet while the other knees triumphantly. Whoever is the last one standing, I'm killing them. I breathe in. I can do this. It's for my survival. I can do this. I can. I rush out from behind the tree but my victim spins around. It's Lorn. My shock causes me to trip to the ground.

"Perfect, too in one day!" He yells over the wind. He crawls towards me with glee in his eyes. I raise the knife menacingly.

"That's the spirit Karolina, killing is only way to survive. We must become monsters."

"NO! We can survive without doing that!"

"You were in the orphanage too bitch! Grow the hell up. We aren't kids, we're survivors!"

"NO!" I throw my knife. I hits him in the stomach. He coughs up blood and laughs.

"Regeneration, bitch." He laughs, and lighting flashes on the lake. I swallow my anger and down the pill. Everything seems different. I don't wait. I lunge straight for him, his smile melting off his face.

"Regenerate from this, asshole!" I scream and shove my hand through his neck. There's blood everywhere. Crimson pours all around me. I step back in shock. He can't a head back can he? No. That's crazy. I fall backwards landing in the blood-soaked ground. Suddenly the clouds subside and the rain stops. 3 cannons fire, probably the people who died. These two and one other.

The day has returned, and the storm is finally over.

**Calder Aalto POV **

Blake, Tati and I had decided that moving on was the best, especially since Lennon died. It turned out to be a good call because once that storm hit, we would have been crushed by the temple falling. Luckily we were able to hide out in a small shack. It was nothing special but it pointed to what seemed to be a larger structure so we decided that we would check it out after the storm had passed.

Finally the storm has ended, causing the deaths of 3 people or so we believe. The three of us prepare to move out in silence. With Marnie and Lennon dead and V's location unknown, morale seems a bit low. I don't really blame them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have an important announcement! We will be hosting a Feast at the cornucopia with a manner of supplies and of course, power pills. All previous items stocked at the cornucopia have been taken away, so it would be beneficial to go to the Feast. We hope to see you all there! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

Tati raises her head hopefully. Blake gives a weak smile.

"Finally some action, I'm tired of waiting!" Tait grins gleefully, pounding her sword into the ground.

"Well come on then, let us traverse onwards!" I say. As we set out, mysterious lanterns appear before us. We agree that they must be leading us to the feast, so we follow them through the blossoms.

We travel for around 3 hours before we decide to rest. Its early evening. We run into a conveniently placed building as we are about to stop. It is a long temple structure with one floor and made of wood. It front of it is a large rock garden. I can appreciate the beauty of the rocks and the sand around them with swirls. It's a beautiful display. The three of head around the garden and enter the temple.

It's completely empty, which I guess is pretty good thing. Tati lays down, probably daydreaming about how she will tributes at the Feast. Blake heads out to sit by the rock garden. I don't blame him. I rest my head on the pack, beginning to think up strategies to deal with the final 10 tributes. I'm sure most if not all will show up to the Feast, so we'd best be ready.

After some time, Blake calls out a warning to us. A large roar echoes around us.

"That was really close." Blake says with sharp breathes.

"Tati, get ready. We have company." I say readying my sword.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Tati says, twirling her sword. The three of us charge out and across the rock garden, a girl is riding a huge golden lion.

"It's the girl from 10!" Tati screeches, and dashes across the rock garden. I flinch as the pristine sand is disturbs. As she crosses Blake follows, but I hesitate.

"Tati! Blake!" I yell out. The sand is shifting in places they aren't moving on.

Tati bounds over the edge of the garden straight towards the girl and the lion. Blake is about 3/4 of the way across, but sand seems to snap at his heels.

"BLAKE!" I shout. It's too late. Blake's foot sinks into the ground. Blake turns to face me, and shock is stretched across his face. The sand pulls him under, and all sign of disturbance quickly vanishes. A cannon fires. I look farther ahead to see Tati tearing the ground up. I can feel it from hear. The lion roars in protest. Tati slams through the lion's throat and rips its head in half. The girl is sprayed with blood, and Tati slices upwards with her sword, slitting the girl in two and letting a shower of guts hit the ground.

_Boom. _

She must have used the strength pill. Well it did end up working, but we lost Blake too. Dammit! It looks like District 1 is on its own.

**Travis Jelenic POV **

After the collapse everything was a blur. I felt pain, and then blackness was all around me. I was told later by Mel and Angus that they found me and saved me with a regeneration pill, but being that close to death scared me.

After we rested for a while, Angus seems like a survivor and a nice guy. He and Mel told me about how they met under the temple and how they escaped together. They are leaving something out, but I decide not to pester, because something clearly happened after they got out. I heard the word "salamander" thrown around so I don't even know.

Together we made the decision that the three of us would try to make it out together. Yeah I know. Did I just abandon my allies? Well they abandoned me! Denver was dead and Lorn, Miki, and Callie were gone! Who knows, maybe those cannons were them. Well they didn't save me but Angus and Mel did so I'm more inclined to survive the Games with them than survive with people who left me for dead.

Currently, we are on our way to the Feast after two cannons, bringing the number down to the final 8. I still can't believe I made it this far. Not counting the 3 of us, there's 5 people left. I'm guessing it consists of careers and former allies, so are plan is to let them fight and kill each other. Then we will attack and finish off the rest by surprise. If anyone didn't show up to the feast, well how can they take down 3 of us with the pills and supplies from the feast on our side! I think we may have a chance at winning, which is something I never thought would cross my mind.

It's evening now, and the sun is setting. Gorgeous pinks and red mix, but I can only be reminded of the blood that will be spilt this night.

"Ok guys, this is it." Angus says, taking a deep breath. We are about at the center.

"Hey before we head into Feast, can I have a word with Travis? Alone?" Mel ask shuffling her feet. Angus raises his eyebrows but raises his hands and heads off.

"Well, what's up?" I ask nervously.

"Travis, I need to tell you something I should have at the moment I met you."

"That you are in love with me?" I laugh. She shakes her head sadly.

"It's about your parents." My smile falters.

"What about them?" I ask, brow furrowing.

"You see, the window incident wasn't just an accident. My father was in a fit over the performance over another worker and he broke the window with a huge metal pole. He was able to keep blame off him buts that's what happened. I'm so sorry Travis!" Tears fall down her face.

"Wait, so your dad is-"

"Yes Travis, and if I had only stood up to him earlier things might have been different! I promise that when we get back I'll make things right." She says tearfully. I give her a sad smile. It was all a lie and I never knew. But it is worth something after all.

"Hey, Mel."

"Yeah."

"You know are entire conversation was probably sent around the country."

"They wouldn't have let it through. They probably weren't even focusing on us."

"When two tributes get together, alone to talk, I guarantee that all of Panem was listening in. It's much too late to cut it out. Your dad's fucked over." I smile. Multiple expressions cross her face.

"Um, I-"

"You guys done? I'm pretty sure the Feast is starting." Angus says, coming back into view.

"Yeah, we're good. Come on Mel. I pull her along and three of us approach the Cornucopia.

**Abigail Spruce (D7): Victor of the 114****th**** Hunger Games POV **

6 deaths already, and a Feast still to come. What a day. I'm already on edge since Denver died. He and Callie were our best chances to take the victory for a while. I won 11 years after Carl, and now here we are another 11 years later. I was hoping for their alliance to take the crown, but it fell apart just like that damn temple. Callie is the only hope Carl and I have now. He already gave up on Callie. I haven't. Not yet.

I survey the screens in the Victors' Lounge. It's a place where the victors can come and relax and watch, but I've decided to say in the Black Room. It's the same thing, just narrower, more enclosed and more divided by District.

I head back to the Black Room after briefly peeking in the Lounge. I need to focus on Callie at all times. I should really have sent a sponsor gift but the Capitol has stopped excepting requests for a while now. All I can do is wait.

New supplies fill the Cornucopia and the feast begins.

V is approaching the edges the lake or pond. Whatever it's called. She seems cautious. Tati and Calder are preparing to launch their attack from the trees. Callie crouches alert, clutching her pill. That's right she still has her speed pill!

Karolina has camouflaged herself on the banks of the pond. She doesn't look like she's going to head in anytime soon. I switch my eyes back to the D1. Tati is gone! Oh god, Callie is close to them, and Tati noticed. No, no, no! I slam my fist on the table. Perspiration drips off my forehead.

Callie brings her hand up to her mouth. A sword flies right into the hand with the pill dropping it.

"No!" She cries, pulling the sword out and flinging it back at Tati. It hits her the arm and she falls. Callie grabs for the pill. Come on! Come on!

_Boom._

Calder stands triumphantly over her body. He came out of nowhere and finished her.

"NO!" I shout at the computer screen. I smash the nearest chair to bits. She was our best chance is years! NO! I haven't cried for a tribute in long time but today, I let the tears fall.

I watch as Calder takes the speed pill and swallows it. He races off like a bullet. Tati heads across the bridge into the Cornucopias center. V dashes out to her, but 3 tributes come from another bridge. They probably want to kill Tati since she is wounded. Will V or the alliance get to her first?

As it turns out, V makes it first. A blur of motion swings behind the three tributes. The blur stops in front of them. Calder is now more visible. The kids drop to the ground one at a time. Dead. First the girl and then the boy from three and finally the boy from 10.

3 cannons sound. What's left of the sun finally vanishes and night begins. 10 faces show in the sky tonight. I can hear cheers from the Victor's Lounge. Probably Luster already celebrating another D1 win. I can only hope that Karolina or V can pull through and win this. District 1 cannot have the satisfaction. I refuse to give them any.

All in all, it's just another bloody day in the Hunger Games.

**WOOOO THAT WAS QUITE THE CHAPtER AM I RIGHT. FINALE IS NEXT CHAPTER YEESSSS. **

**Yah I kind of just glossed over the final 8 interviews oops. **

**I think I've just about figured out what tribute(s) come out on top. BUT STILL VOTE DO IT. NEW POLL **

**GOOOOOO VOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

* * *

**D11 Female: Achyles Thornheart-beheaded by V. Aw man Achyles was my psycho, but I never went anywhere with her. I could have done more with her and I'm sorry I didn't. I'm sorry to her submitter. Placed 14****th****. **

**D7 Male: Denver Collins-killed in temple collapse. Sorry James. Denver was originally planned to go much further. Hell he was in final 5. But now here he is. I'm sorry Denver died but it felt right to kill him now. Placed 13****th**

**D5 Female: Miki Bourne-bled out from wound inflicted by Lorn. Fuck man. I loved Miki. She was one of my special ones, but I needed her to go with Lorn, and that's how I had always planned it. Goodbye my darling. Placed 12****th**

**D8 Male: Lorn Opsett-killed by Karolina's blow. Ah Lorn. I didn't really do you justice, but at least you crippled one of the 2 most powerful alliances. Goodbye, and thank you for interesting arc. *claps.* Placed 11****th**

**D4 Male: Blake Reese-sunk into Rock Garden trap. BLAKE NU. Yes we all liked him, but he had to die. I'm really sorry Blake. He was never going to win but I'm glad he got some time to shine. His wife and unborn child will be on their own. *Cries.* Placed 10****th**

**D10 Female: Rina Scott-sliced in half by Tati. Honestly I kind of forgot she was here. I was going to do an arc but it didn't end up working so she used her animal talent and then was going to go after the careers, except Tati was one step ahead. Rip. Placed 9****th**

**D7 Female: Callie Blu-stabbed by Calder. I'm sorry my child. I loved Callie so much. Her death was painful for me to write. Goodbye my child, and I'm sorry you didn't place as high as I wanted you to. It's just how it all happened. GOODBYE *cries waterfalls.*Placed 8****th**

**D3 Female: Mel MacDougall-killed by Speedy Calder. Bye Mel. You got lots of screen time and I think it was time for you to go. Thank you for giving Travis some closer. RIP Placed 7****th**

**D3 Male: Travis Jelenic-killed by Speedy Calder. BROOKE IM SO SORRY. Travis was a precious soul, but he did much better in the Games than I had originally planned. Goodbye darling. Placed 6****th**

**D10 Male: Angus Hall-killed by Speedy Calder. Oh Angus. You were just going to die but he became something else. He became a survivor. And that I think is amazing. Goodbye Angus, you did so well in these Games. Goodbye. *Cries again.*Placed 5****th**

**Thanks so much to everyone and these amazing tributes! They made writing the story amazing so thank you all so much! You are the ones that made this entire story possible. *heart emoji* **

* * *

_**Alliances**_

**Careers: Calder, Tati, and V **

_**Loners **_

**Karolina **

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? **

**WHO WAS THE SADDEST DEATH? **

**WHICH DEATH WAS THE MOST SHOCKING?**

**HOW DO YOU FEEL RN? **

**ARE YOU READY FOR THE FINALE? **

**WHO OR WHO ALL DO YOU WANT TO WIN THE GAMES?**

**Posting the Finale Tomorrow so FUCKING VOTE **


	29. Day 5ish: Intermission (I lied)

**So I lied. **

**Right now you're wondering, why the hell wasn't the finale posted today? Well. **

**1\. I want some more people to vote. I had over 12 votes last time and so far I have half of that. I just want to wait more**

**2\. Life. Must I explain further**

**3\. I'm not completely sure I have the ending right. I need like a day to fiddle with it. **

**4\. Finale will be posted on Saturday. Sorry for the delay **

**5\. I'm an evil Biatch **

**So now I'm just going to post a Buttercup thing again. **

**Buttercup POV **

What the actual fuck. Why wasn't the finale posted today?! I'm like really pissed. Death to the author. I shall claw his face off for this delay.


	30. Day 6: The Final Contestant(s)

**DON'T SKIP TO THE BOTTOM YOU BITCH I KNOW YOU WILL. THAT RUINS ALL THE WORK YOU PUT INTO READING THIS STORY DAMNIT! ALL THE MONTHS OF READING HAS LED TO THIS MOMENT SO DON'T YOU DARE SPOIL YOURSELF. ACTAULLY READ THE GODDAMN CHAPTER**

**I like the buildup, and if you actually read the chapter, I think it flows and creates a nice feeling. **

**SO PLEASE read the whole thing. That's all I ask. Just read it all. You want the whole experience don't you?**

**Povs will switch constantly. It might not seem that long from the switching and stuff, but I hope you are at least somewhat satisfied with the ending. **

***breathes* **

**I still can't believe it's actually ending omg. **

**Calder POV **

This is the final day. I'm sure of. To be an artist, you have to know when to end things. Too much in one piece can ruin it, but not enough makes it incomplete.

Something in wind ruffles the blossoms. It seems to whisper to us, telling us that it's ending. The masterpiece is almost complete. I just need to finish the final strokes.

Orange lights the sky. It flows from the sun, seeping into the arena like a trickle of watered-down paint in a water color piece. It seems fitting.

I breathe in the orange, letting it fill up my being, and my soul. Yes, today is an orange day. Bloody, bittersweet, yet satisfying.

None of us speak, but the three of know that today it ends. What they don't know is that I'll be returning to the Capitol alone. My masterpiece calls for one survivor, the rest will linger in the painting forever. That's the bittersweet part. But then comes satisfaction, and finally my greatest work will be achieved.

**Vivian POV **

It's going to be over. It's only been 5 days but it seems like I've been here for weeks. If this is what being in the final four feels like, how does it feel to win? Is the pressure relieved, or do we just keep sinking? Do we just keep drowning, or do we break the surface?

If I don't survive this day, I'll never know. I want to know. I want to see if I can be free after the Games, and if I can escape this ocean. I need to know. It's just, well I don't know. Everything seemed so black and white. Enter the Games, survive, kill, and win. Straightforward, and seemingly no strings attached.

I never imagined it would become more than a stepping stone to freedom and victory. Or maybe I did, and I just deluded myself into thinking that it was just a game. Yeah, I think I knew all along. And yet here I am.

I need this to end. Today is the day. I don't care that it's a "special" Quarter Quell, I just want to get out. But then again maybe I don't. Lennon died right in front of me, and I just, I don't know. I'm tired of feeling feelings. I want to win, and go home.

I breathe in. Come on V, there's plenty of time for bullshit psychological struggle stuff after we win. Get your head in the game, and let's finish this.

**Tati POV **

Well, it's certainly been a ride. And I've had a blast. So far, nothing really struck me as horrific or terrible. Maybe I underestimated the Gamemakers and the tributes a little bit, but I have no regrets. I'm in it to win it.

Another District 1 win, and a Quarter Quell too. I'm ready to end this right now. Calder and V seem to be pondering existence or something boring like that.

They should get their shit together, I'm not underestimating this little girl. She either got really lucky, or she's a threat. And a threat no one saw coming. I'll make sure to finish her off fast, and then the real fight can begin. Yeah, if V and Calder think I'm sharing the victory, they're shitting themselves. This win will be mine, and mine alone.

**Karolina POV **

I'm in shock. We're in final four, and I'm alive. How did this even happen! I think I just got lucky and outlasted most of them. The most danger I've been in was my encounter with Lorn. That's it. The universe isn't that forgiving, and no doubt is in my mind that winning is almost impossible.

My only hope is that the careers tear each other apart first. If they come for me, then I'm a goner. Well universe, let's see what you've got in store for me today.

**Vivian POV **

We're getting ready to hunt down Karolina. I couldn't feel worse. She helped me a bit during training, and that little bit is what clinched me my 11. I could probably finish off anyone else. I think. But her! How can I turn my back and murder the person who helped get me the highest score of this Games? I don't know what to do.

Well, if we do end up killing her, then the three of us could win together. So far no one has voiced this fact, which worries me. Could they both be planning to win solo? Could they be plotting for a District 1 win only? There's too many variables. To me, the obvious choice would be for the three of us to win together, but throw their personalities and ideologies into the mix then we might get something a little different.

**Dawn Sky (D1): Victor of the 124****th**** Games POV **

This ought to be good. Both our tributes, the mysterious girl from 8, and the "Lion." That's what their calling V because of her chariot outfit, her score, and just her personality. She has a lot of fans. They're selling lion stuffed animals to pool support. Of course, the Capitol banned sponsoring for the last few days, but people still buy. The lions are cute though.

Some of Calder's paintings made it all the up from District 1, and they're selling for tons of money to galleries. You'd be surprised at the amount of galleries in the Capitol. The bidding has been fierce. Tati and Karolina have their fans too. Tati is actually really popular, but she doesn't have any particular merchandise. Neither does Karolina for that matter. Karolina's fan base has been growing. They like the underdog. A small girl versus the careers. I wouldn't be surprised if her fan base keeps on swelling up.

It's all been very crazy. Luster and I have been bombarded with interviews considering both our tributes make up half the final contestants. It's crazy how much of a big deal they are making. I guess this kind of thing only happens every 25 years, but please calm down. I've retreated to the Black Room to finish watching it. The Lounge just doesn't seem right. A bunch of other victors have left the Lounge for here too. District 2 and District 8's mentors are in here as well. It's all going to be over one way or another. Let's see where this goes. They are moving out.

**Calder POV **

In order to cover ground faster, we've all decided to take speed pills to explore the arena. Yes, the feast provided a chest filled will all 3 types of pills. We all take a handful of random strength, regen, and speed ones.

The three of us make eye contact and we swallow a blue pill. Everything is slow except for us. We each nod and dash off. Nothing more needs to be said. I think we all wondering what will happen when the three of us meet again. Will it be as enemies or allies? However, I can only hope that once the girl dies they don't announce the win. I still want to kill Tati and V. Bittersweet. Yes, bittersweet. I don't know about them, but I will meet them as an enemy.

**Tati POV **

This is so cool! A blossom falls next to me in slow motion. This is amazing. Imagine speed, regen, and strength all at once! You'd be unbeatable! I'm not stupid though, I know that eating too many at once could damage our minds and bodies. I do need to be careful, I mean how can I win when I'm dead?

**Karolina POV **

They just vanished. I hold back a gasp as the water on the pond flies upwards. The mud surrounding me is kicked up. Is this the power of the speed pills? I hold my breath. I can only hope that my camo job is enough because if they find me, I'm dead.

**Vivian POV **

I've seen so much the arena! And I'm glad I did, because it's gorgeous. I wish I had gotten to explore it more throughout my time here, but at least I get to see it now. I pass a rock garden, and eventually come to temple ruins. They are not ancient ruins though, they look recent. Perhaps this happened in the storm. That would explain some of the deaths. I keep moving and come to a rushing river with stepping stones. I follow the flow of the river to a waterfall, which pours into a lagoon. I spot faded footprints here. Someone was here at one point, but they aren't now. I scour the ground looking for clues, but find nothing.

I guess the search will just have to continue.

**Calder POV **

I've found nothing. No sign of the girl anywhere. How could she be hiding so well? It's amazing. She must have a girl with camouflage. I respect her for that. Changing oneself to match the environment around them is wonderful art form. She may have what it takes to win after all. Perhaps her plan is let us tear each other apart first. I can only imagine the tension between the three of us once we conclude that we can't find. We could look and look, but I don't think we'd find her. It's better to wait for the Gamemakers to push us all together. Then all this will end. Tati's impulsiveness will probably give me an edge over her, but Vivian be difficult. And who knows what trick that District 8 girl has up her sleeves.

**Tati POV **

NOTHING. ABSOLUTLY NOTHING. Damnit, I wanted to be the one to kill her. If I want my number of kills to be equal with Calder, everyone else has to die by my hand. It still pisses me off that he stole that D7 girl from me. And then he got 3 kills right after that. Are you kidding me! Ugh, I want to break his skull in two. Maybe I should just go for Calder first, and then take down V, and wait for the Gamemakers to push the girl to me. Then I'll be declared Victor. Yes, I'll need to do that. I can't have them declare victory after Karolina dies. Our alliance hasn't been officially disbanded yet! First Calder, then V, and then the girl. Then I take my rightful claim at victory. I'm ready. Let's take out Calder.

**Karolina POV **

I can't believe they didn't find me! My luck has been crazy, but I have a sinking feeling it's going to run out. When the Gamemakers decide to push us together I'm totally screwed. I need to think of something! But what! I have every disadvantage against them! How on earth do I come out on top of this?

**Vivian POV **

I've moved on from half-heartedly searching for Karolina to just not searching for her. I don't want to kill her anyway. I just want to admire the beauty of it all. So tranquil and peaceful. I'm just laying here by the waterfall, listening to the water plunge into the lagoon. I smile. This is the most peace I've felt in here since it was just me and Lennon.

I think of my family, and of Roulph and of Verity. This is peace.

**Calder POV **

The last of the orange is pouring into the atmosphere. The morning is over. Blue is now the color that replaces it. Blue. Can be warm, but also cold and dark. Despite its light color, it feels like it should be cold and dark. That unnerves me.

I've found a small little garden. It's nice and quiet. I admire the flower arrangements and such. The bright colors seem to light up my dark feelings. A rustle sounds close to me. My instincts were right. Dashing out of the trees with blinding speed is Tati. I twirl my katana into formation and parry her first sword blow.

"Well. It seems alliances don't stand forever." I smile.

"Cut the shit Calder. You want to win by yourself too."

"True, but I'm more artful and beautiful about it. You ravage this landscape like a dumb brute waiting for its next kill to come to it."

"You little bitch! Well guess what? I'm not waiting anymore!"

"So it seems. Shall we finish this?" I grin.

"Yes, let's."

"Just to be clear, if you win this battle, please make sure to win. I couldn't stand if District 1 lost."

"Of course I'll win." She growls.

"Someone's confident." I muse.

"Enough standing and talking." She shouts and charges. I think the pills have worn off at this point. It wouldn't matter anyway considering we both took it. I don't think she has swallowed any other pills. I would know. I haven't either. I want to finish this battle with honor. I want to finish these last three contestants artfully.

The tip of her sword heads straight for my chest. I swipe upwards, but she anticipates and dodges. I twirl around, but my movement takes too long and she's faster. Her sword pieces my side. My entire torso explodes in pain, but I finish my movement.

**Tati POV **

I see that shit you're pulling. I duck his attack and drive farther into his side. He groans in pain. I've got this.

He kicks upwards hitting my squarely in the chest. I grunt and fall backwards into a roll. My sword is still stuck in his side.

"FUCK YOU!" I screech and plant a flying kick onto the sword hilt. Calder hits the ground hard, yelping. I walk over to his form on the ground.

"HOW'S THAT FOR ART, BITCH!" I place my foot on his chest. And now to finish my crushing his skull. Very slowly. That was easy. I can already see my figurine being made in the Capitol, and how this moment will be on featured on "Victor's Best Moments." Yes. I can already taste victory. 2 more to go after this.

Blood. I see blood. Everything turns black and I see only one thing. Long strands of blood slowly flying through the air. I open my mouth. I see myself as a doll. She smiles and waves. Her face turns to shock and she falls, shattering.

"No." I whisper under my breath. I fall, my world shattering.

**Vivian POV **

_Boom. _

I gasp and sit up. A cannon just fired! Who died!? Karolina, Calder, or Tati? Which one?! I breathe in. This is the final 3.

So either they found Karolina and killed her, or she killed them, or something else. Maybe Tati killed Calder or the other way around? Too many questions! I just want to end this all.

I think we will be pushed together soon. I should move before a fire starts or something. But it's no nice. So peaceful. I really want to drift back into that tranquil state, but how can I knowing that there's too people left in the way of victory.

Considering winners haven't been declared, I assume Karolina is still alive. So that means either Tati or Calder died. I wonder what happened.

With a groan I stand up. I will have to face whatever the arena brings me next head on.

**Karolina POV **

I'm in the final 3. I can't freaking believe it. That means a career died somehow. Part of me hopes it was Vivian so I don't have to face the person I helped, but part of me doesn't. I think she deserves the victory from my brief chat with her, but if she was a psycho just using me?

**Calder POV **

That was a lot closer than I expected. She almost killed me. Almost. I do pride myself in my throwing knife ability too. I was able to keep it under the radar for the most part. I was lucky that she hesitated a second. That gave me just enough time.

I underestimated her. I will not do that again. I let out a moan as move my hand into my pocket. I swallow a red pill quickly, and collapse back onto the ground. I hope the regeneration can help fast, because I have a feeling that there might be an arena even soon.

**Karolina POV **

I've decided to move. Staying here is just dangerous. I wash myself off in the pond. I make my way to the nearest bridge that leads to the cornucopia on the pond's middle platform thing. I cross it, cringing with each creak.

"Come on, you can do this." I enter the Cornucopia. And crouch down. The chest of pills in the center has vanished, but the rest of the supplies remain. I pick through them and grab a devilish looking knife. I plop it back into the pile. I pull a sword and crossbow and this time I climb the cornucopia. That way I can hit any incoming mutts or tributes with the crossbow, if my aim is good enough.

**Vivian POV **

I decide to not use a speed pill to get back to the Cornucopia. I want to enjoy a nature walk, especially if it's my last. I pass a nice rock garden, and hear a low growl. I drop to the ground and prepare my tomahawks. I get pills ready just in case. A large golden lion approaches me. It throws back its head and roars. How ironic this is. My chariot costume was lion so naturally the Gamemakers want to kill me with a lion. Great.

I pick myself up to my full height and let out a roar just like the one at the chariot rides. It answers the challenge roaring again. Is this going to work? I bring myself up to my full height and try to make my body as big as possible. I let out another roar, louder than before. The lion sort of shrinks back into the trees.

How the hell did that work?

**Calder POV **

I'm shocked at how fast the pill works. So far no arena event has occurred. Maybe the others are already going there. I should get moving. I pick myself up and start walking. The day seems to be going faster than normal.

**Karolina POV **

The end is so close. The world feels like it's about to tip. I position my cross towards the one of the four bridges. It'd been forever. I want it to end, either in my death or my victory. A figure approaches from the blossoms on the bridge in front of me. I breathe and prepare to shoot.

**Vivian POV **

I've finally made to back to the Cornucopia. I cross one of the four bridges to it, but something catches my eye. Someone's on the top with a crossbow! Calder wouldn't do that, so it must be Karolina! What do I do?

**Karolina POV **

Oh no. It's Vivian. I don't think I can trust her anymore. This is the final 3. I have to think like a survivor. I have to kill her, and then it's just one person and me. But I can't! I can't just murder her in cold blood like this. Lorn was different, but this! I will not go down to the level of killing someone who hasn't done anything awful. But has she? Was the kind of friendly person I met during training just a mask to hide the killer? What do I do?

**Vivian POV **

"Karolina, don't shoot." I say putting my axes down. I honestly don't know what to do. I want to avoid killing her as long as possible. "I swear, I'm not going to attack you."

"How do I know that you aren't some psycho that has killed all these innocent kids and that the other career is waiting to kill me?" Her words burn me. I hadn't really thought my killing of Achyles. But she killed Lennon! It was just revenge. I don't need this right now.

"I swear I'm not! You helped me in training. I can't just murder you!" Karolina's expression loosens up. Then it hardens again.

"What if you're trying to get me to lower my weapon so you can kill me?" she says, her voice shaking a little.

"Karolina, I'm not! Trust me." She frowns and I can see the gears moving and clicking in her head. I imagine the stress on her now. She's fourteen in a Quarter Quell with two trained tributes. Yeah that's a lot of stress.

Something occurs to me though. Why didn't I think of it before! I can ally with her and we can see if Tati or Calder want to survive with us! No one else has to die. We can all get what we want. I only hope the Gamemakers let me complete my plan and that either Tati or Calder is cooperative.

"Karolina, I have proposition."

**Calder POV **

Finally, I'm almost to the Cornucopia. I can't wait to finish off V and Karolina. Then I will be hailed as Victor. Finally. I breathe a sigh of relief. It feels like it's been forever. I need to wipe out the last two blots to finish the masterpiece. Then it will be perfect. As I approach I hear talking. Is it possible that V and Karolina haven't killed each other yet? DAMN. Too bad one didn't kill the other. It would have been great it Karolina just killed V, then I could easily kill her and victory would be mine. Oh well. It's just a little more work after all.

**Karolina POV **

She's saying she wants to ally with me! What! I mean it makes sense, but how do I know she just wants the win to herself, and maybe the other career out there. I want to trust her so badly. But can I take the risk?

Just then, a shape appears on the bridge behind Vivian.

"You lied! You brought him as back-up!" I shout at her.

"What!" Vivian whirls around in shock. A sliver dagger glides through the air directly towards Vivian chest. OH MY GOD SHE'S NOT WITH HIM. I fire my crossbow, hoping for a perfect shot just this once.

**Vivian POV **

A glint of silver is flying towards me. That's all I know. I need to move. I need to fight. MOVE. But the dagger is too fast. This is it. It's over. I've failed. All this way for nothing. The dagger is suddenly knocked to my feet. An excited gasp sounds from behind me. Did she hit the dagger with her crossbow! What a shot! Holy shit! She fires again, this time at Calder. She misses this time. Beginner's luck I guess, but I'm so happy it was. I owe her my life. I guess I could have blocked it with my arm, but I would've been hurt and vulnerable. Besides, I wasn't thinking completely straight anyway.

Calder dashes straight for me, throwing more knives. I dodge each one. I'm ready now. Karolina tries to fire at Calder, but she keeps missing. It's alright. The shot she made was the one that counted. It's clear that Calder wants to win by himself. Once I kill him, Karolina and I will go home.

**Calder POV **

That brat hit my knife! How did that happen? Impossible. Vivian would have died! Well maybe. No matter, I'm sure I can still kill her. It will be tough though. I'm not going to underestimate her like I did with Tati. I need to finish this.

Judging by how the girl is missing me each time she fires, she got really lucky. That was one in a million shot. I wonder if the Gamemakers interfered at all. Are they favoring Vivian!? That pushes me drive right for her.

**Karolina POV **

I made the shot! I made the shot! WOW! YES! I CAN'T BELIVE IT. I keep missing my other shots, but I did it! Maybe there was some Gamemaker interference. I guess we might never know. Now I need to focus on helping Vivian just kill Calder and let's be done with this.

**Vivian POV **

Calder is finally caught up to me. His daggers did nothing. I'm ready now. I spin my tomahawks menacingly. I'm ready. He brings the katana down over my head, but I block upwards with both tomahawks. I deliver a swift kick to his groin while his arms are occupied, and he groans in pain. I release his sword and prepare to finish him off. The final kill of the Games.

**Calder POV **

Whose overconfident now, V? That kick to my groin was brutal though. I'll be feeling that for a bit after I win. It's shame really. V was such a talented fighter, and Karolina was quite the survivor. Still, they are blots and they need wiped out.

I fight through the pain, and swing my sword down before she can disarm it. She jumps to the side and prepares to throw. Too late. I launch a knife into her hand. She stumbles back in shock. I send another one into her other arm, and then she slams into the wood.

"No!" comes a cry. Karolina is charging me with a dagger. Oh please. I send my last dagger into her chest. She'll be dead in minutes.

"Karolina!" V croaks.

"Sorry V, but I've won the Games. She'll bleed out in minutes. You can try to fight me, but with that hand and arm, you can't. It's impossible. I've won."

**Vivian POV **

Everything is tumbling down so fast. How could I lose? And where are all the pills I had? Did they slip out of my pocket in the fight? I desperately sweep my area with my eyes. I should have taken one before the fight. What was I thinking? Everything just happened so fast.

Calder stands over me triumphantly with the katana. He raises it up for the final blow.

I'm sorry.

**Krios Afterlight: Head Gamemaker POV at the start of Vivian and Calder's fight **

I stare down at the list of the 5 twists in front of me.

_1\. An alliance of 3 can win _

_2\. Power Pills _

_3\. Special supply building _

_4\. Guiding Lanterns _

_5\. Only one may win the Games. _

Only one may win. They would want me to give the orders to the announcer when Vivian and Karolina kill Calder, or if they can. It seems so uselessly cruel. These two girls have fought so hard for the win, it seems unfair so say, "Oh by the way, only one can win. Now kill each other." Yeah, no. That end badly in all sorts of ways. It would be so much easier to just let them win. Of course all of this is pointless if Calder just kills them both, but I have a feeling that V and Karolina can do it.

These two have gone so far to win. I want them to win, and my wife does too. She always loves the underdogs. Well to be fair, she hates the Games to begin with. She said she wanted me to help these two win, and to avoid the twist. But avoiding the twist could get us killed. I'm almost positive that we will be executed if I don't send the last twist to the announcer.

Why am I so worried about the whole Karolina and Vivian thing? What if Calder kills them both? Well it looks like he has the upper hand now, but I'm wondering about one of the mutts we designed.

Suddenly right before Calder kills Vivian, a lion bounds out of the trees and leaps over Calder and Vivian. It turns, and whacks Calder back to the banks of the Pond. When Vivian scared off the lion, it bonded with her. We were hoping more tributes would find the lions and bond with one, but so far only Rina and Vivian managed to do it. It didn't work out so well for Rina, but it saved Vivian from death.

It's a guaranteed win for Karolina and Vivian now, but then there's the twist. I stare at it at the bottom of the list. What do I do? Now is the time to make the call to the announcer. I take a deep breathe. Alright. I have to think logically about this. I pick up the phone.

"I'm sorry."

**Vivian POV **

"KAROLINA!" I rush over to her. She's dying. I know it. I need to find a regen pill now, but my damn arms aren't making mobility very easy. I see a red thing lying on the wood, about to roll into the pond. I lunge for it, and bring it back to her. I open her mouth and drop it down her throat.

"Please be ok! Please!" Karolina's eyes open slightly. She smiles weakly at me.

"That's a point for the lion and the mouse." She smiles wider, and then passes out again. I breathe a sigh of relief. I turn back and see my lion rip Calder to pieces.

_Boom. _

His blood drifts through the air like an abstract painting, _**and the blossoms turn red.**_

**Dawn Sky (D1) Victor of the 124****th**** Hunger Games POV **

Well, they did it. I'm just waiting for them to spring that ending on them, just like the 74th. We're not supposed to talk about the 74th Games that much. It stirs up things that the Capitol would rather keep buried. Most people just watch it illegally. In fact all of the games before the 76th are super hard to find, and some are banned. But we may have a 74 situation here again. The Capitol won't want history to repeat itself do they? Something's going to happen, and one of them is going to die, leaving the other one as victor.

So far, nothing. The lion washes itself in the pond, turning the water red. It then presents itself to be ridden by Vivian. Vivian climbs on top, bringing an unconscious Karolina with her. The cameras follow their ride into the blossoms. The Capitol won't let this happen. It's going to end tragically.

We're all waiting with bated breath. Then an announcement begins. Here we go.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present you the Victors of the 125th Hunger Games, Vivian Wreck and Karolina Williams."

What do you know, history repeats itself around half a century later.

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOLKS. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER.**

* * *

**D1 Female: Tatiana "Tati" Rutherford-pierced by Calder's throwing knife. OH TATI. I tried so hard to put her as a victor too. I really did. But her personality and mentality just wouldn't work with Karolina and/or V. I'm so sorry she had to die. She was one of the saddest for me. GOODBYE CHILD REST IN PEACE. Placed 4****th**

**D1 Male: Calder Aalto-mauled by lion mutt. Calder is one of my biggest regret of the story. I had a whole arc planned out. He was going to be a puppet master, managing things in the arena form the shadows, working people into positions he wanted them in for his masterpiece. I never built that arc up, and it's one of my biggest regrets. I'm sorry I didn't go there will him, but he got 3****rd**** and had the most kills. Goodbye Calder. Placed 3****rd**

**Thank you to the submitters of Calder and Tati. You made the finale incredible. Love you guys! **

* * *

_**The Victors**_

**D2 Female: Vivian "V" or "The Lion" Wreck-V was always the victor. She won almost every poll, like the two she didn't win she got second. We all basically loved her. She was perfect and was my victor from the start. She has the skill to win, and she did it. No matter what I did with the other characters, she was always my precious victor and I'm so happy that she's finally in her rightful spot as victor. We love you V. So just reiterate the reasons she won: She had training, the polls, most people loved her, myself included, she had the perfect personality, and exactly what I was looking for in a victor to help continue the story. At the time I started there weren't many career victors in syots so that's why I wanted her to win too. But now there's been a bunch of career wins in syots, so that doesn't really matter anymore lol. **

**D8 Female: Karolina "The Mouse" Williams- Ah Karolina. You were just another tribute at the start. Then I wrote the whole orphanage thing and you grew into a survivor. I started to love her. She wasn't always set in stone as the victor, but I realized I kind of set it up with her meeting V at training. That was completely random and I wasn't planning on having her win at the time. I set it up without even realizing it. After I did realize it, I still wasn't sure. But I eventually decided to do it. Out of all the final 4, the only one that could have possibly gone home with Vivian was Karolina. Congrats girl, you did it. **

**Did you guys catch my The Lion and The Mouse reference thing? It worked out nicely I think lol. I wasn't planning on it work out like that either, it just kind of happened. **

**Thank you so much to Jms2 and dothegeekdance for our victors. They will go down in history in my stories, and I hope you liked the way I had them win! **

* * *

**I can't thank you all enough for the support and basically everything. I will do a more proper goodbye and thank you during the last chapter, speaking of which, after this I will do a crowing, homecoming, a brief gloss over of the Victory tour, and then the final chapter will be stats and goodbyes and thank yous. **

**It's been one hell of a ride, and I hope you liked how I ended it all. **

* * *

**Did you like the Games? **

**Did you like the few mutts and the arena? **

**Are you pleased with the Victors? **

**Did you like how I ended everything or are you more like meh it kind of sucked? **

**Final thoughts on the Games as a whole? **

**Yes a lot of questions, but this was the FINALE. I STILL CANT BELIEVE IT OMG. **


End file.
